The Way We Were
by uesmanhattansocialite
Summary: Post 4x17. Seven years since Chuck and Serena walked in on the kiss between Blair and Dan. What happens when Chuck and Blair meet again? Is it fate, were they always destined to be together? Maybe time was all they needed to repair what was broken.
1. Chapter 1

**The Way We Were**

Author's Note: This fourth season of Gossip Girl really has me in pieces; the Chair I've grown to know and love is getting destroyed. I will never lose my faith in them as endgame but I don't see how that can happen any time in the future after all that's happened. With another six weeks until new episodes I've decided to add to the Chair saga in my own way, by writing it the way I see fit.

My other stories have gone back in time to fix events that I didn't like. With this one, I'm moving seven years into the future because I think Blair and Chuck both need time to grow up and find themselves on their own. If they do that and still feel the way they do when they find each other again, they will know that they are meant to be together.

I hope you enjoy and really look forward to your comments!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Vivian," Blair yelled to her assistant as she gathered what she needed from her office, "I needed that file two minutes ago."

Her flight to New York was leaving in two hours and she was stressed to begin with. Blair Waldorf hadn't stepped foot in Manhattan since she left to study at the London School of Economics her junior year of college, seven years ago.

When Chuck and Serena walked in on her kiss with Dan, they overreacted and did everything they could to sabotage their exes. Dan and Blair ignored their attempts to harm their character but the one time they attempted to retaliate, Chuck and Serena resorted to low blows that further destroyed relations between them. Nate and Eric did their best to run interference but nothing would stop the warpath the stepsiblings were on.

If only they gave them time to explain, Dan and Blair could have let them know that kiss meant nothing and showed them what they were really longing for. They wanted what they once shared with Serena and Chuck, not with each other. They became real friends after that and spoke to each other every weekend since Blair made her move across the pond.

The opportunity to study in London was exactly what Blair needed after the spring she had in New York. The change of scenery would be good for her and family breeding still meant something to the British. She left New York and never looked back.

Her new classmates were impressed with her heritage and she had no problem adjusting to the London scene. After her year of study in England, she decided to stay and transfer to the LSE, completing her law degree.

As graduation approached, she had multiple firms vying for her. Blair chose the firm that was based solely in Europe; she was in no mood to revisit her old stomping ground any time in the future.

Through her hard work and tenacity, Blair was able to move from clerk to associate in four years. She worked 90-hour workweeks, traveled three days a week, and not a day went by that she didn't think about Chuck Bass.

When the partners announced their acquisition of a New York firm, she was chosen to represent the London office during the transition because of her ties to the city. She was to be the go-to person in Manhattan for at least a month while the transfer of staff and operations was completed. While she wasn't thrilled about going home, she couldn't help but be excited at the possibilities.

If everything were successful under her watch, she would be on the fast track to partner for sure. Then there was the possibility of seeing Chuck again. No man was able to make her feel the way he did and if the opportunity to be with him arose, she wasn't about to let it pass her by.

"Thank you," Blair told her assistant as she grabbed the missing file and stuffed the file into her briefbag. "My car better be there when I walk out that door."

Vivian scurried to her desk to make sure the car was outside, the wrath of Blair Waldorf was the last thing she needed upon her boss's return.

**XOXO**

Dan and Nate met her jet at Teterboro airport. Blair couldn't deny it; it felt good to look upon the Manhattan skyline once again. No matter how much she loved London, no city would ever feel the same as the one she grew up in.

She spotted Nate and Dan waiting for her and couldn't help but smile as she rushed towards them. Those two held her together when everything with Chuck came to a violent head all those years ago and she would forever be grateful to them. A girl couldn't ask for two better friends.

"Welcome back, stranger," Nate said with a smile as he pulled her to him for a hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed me," Blair asked amusedly as she pulled back to hug Dan. "You saw me a few months ago when you visited me in London."

"You know Nate," Dan told her as he kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Out of sight, out of mind for that one."

"Hey," Nate pouted as he put his arm around the other side of her shoulders, "You're never far from my mind. How does it feel to be back?"

"Ask me in a week," Blair said as she got into the limo, "Do you two have time for a drink with me at my hotel?"

"We'd love to," Dan said.

"No place else we'd rather be," Nate added as they all laughed.

**XOXO**

Chuck Bass knew that Blair was gone for good when she didn't come back to the city that first year for Christmas. He knew how much she looked forward to the tree lighting in Rockefeller Center, walking down Fifth to comment on all the window displays, and ice-skating in the Park.

His reaction when he walked in on her kiss with Humphrey was uncalled for and he saw that now. She took it all in stride though; every blow he threw she avoided it. And when she left with no way for him to contact her, he spiraled out of control. Nate, along with Eric and Lily, had to stage an intervention for him to make him see that his drinking and womanizing wouldn't bring Blair back.

Chuck hurled himself into Bass Industries and concentrated his energies there. The more he tried to forget about her, the more he missed her. He longed for the comfort a relationship brought him but none of the women he dated could measure up to the one that got away. Blair Waldorf ruined him for anyone else.

As much as he missed her and kept tabs on her, he wanted her to be happy. If he learned anything from their years together and apart, it was that nothing could repair the feeling of loss that never went away from destroying the only good thing he had in his life.

When he got word that the only woman he ever loved would be back in Manhattan, he made sure that he would be able to get her alone. What he wasn't expecting was how good she would look, how much she had changed, and how much he was still drawn to her.

Chuck knew what time her flight was arriving and waited in the hotel bar knowing that she would want a drink before she retired for the night. He waited for Humphrey and Nate to leave before he made his move.

"Guess who?" he drawled in her ear as his hands covered her eyes and he stood behind her at the bar.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. **_

_**If you do want to see more, would you like to see this story bumped up to M. Let me know =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: I am amazed at the response I got to this story in one day, thank you so much! Because of all the reviews this next chapter is up quicker than I thought it would be ;)

Slightly random – I have a Chuck/Blair playlist that I like to listen to when I'm writing and one song really stuck out when I was writing this chapter, Never be the Same by Red. Listen to it as you read this, let me know what you think.

Thank you so, so much for the reviews, story alerts and favorites! I would love to hear comments from you as well, the more the merrier!

Awakeningezgi – Yay, first review! Thank you!

LY – I already have several chapters of this story sketched out ;)

Abfan123 – So happy you left me a review, please continue? Reviews really keep me motivated.

HnM skinnys – I love a good cliffhanger now and then, hehe!

TriGemini – So happy you enjoy it and looking forward to what you think.

Flipped – Indeed! I hope it continues to be =)

Lulubelle2010 – Thanks, I love me some Dair friendship as well. Chair shipper for life!

Wrighthangal – I hope I keep your attention, LOL!

The PerfectAspiration – Glad you like it! And the rating is bumped up. (;

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

Mcrs – I'm happy you like my way of fixing what the writers destroyed!

Svenjen – Thank you!

ElenaBelle – Thanks, I really think that the only way for Chuck and Blair to deal with their issues is some time and space apart. Nice to know you like the Dair friendship too!

88Mary88 – Thank you so much for the detailed review, I love those! Time really is the only thing that can fix these two. I do plan on having them discuss the past seven years but I have some twists planned ;)

Tiff xoxo – Thanks!

Teddy bear – Good to hear!

E – Chuck totally overreacts and is pretty hypocritical of Blair when he's no saint. He's much more mature in this story so I hope you like him more. And I love Blair having Dan and Nate as BFFs, hehe!

Chair Delena Leyton LoVe – Here is more =p

And the rating is officially bumped up to M, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Well I'll be," Blair smiled as she removed his hands and turned around to face him, "If it isn't Chuck Bass."

"You look good, Waldorf," Chuck told her as he sat next to her, "Really good."

"Are you alone tonight?" Blair asked seductively as she took a sip of her martini. "I don't see your harem here."

"That was disbanded years ago," he told her as he looked her up and down. "I'm a respectable businessman now."

"A businessman, maybe," she said, "Respectable, never."

He missed their easy banter and was all too happy to continue, "That's what you liked about me."

"Among other things," she drawled as she ran her hand up his thigh and rested it there for only a moment, which was all that was needed to get Chuck hot and bothered for her.

"What are your plans for the night?" he stammered as he struggled to keep his breath even. Blair was the only woman who had the ability to make him lose control of himself, and she still had it.

"Room 1746," she whispered in his ear as she slipped the key card in his front pocket, "Meet me up there in five minutes."

She kissed his cheek before walking towards the elevator. Never one to listen to directions, Chuck caught her around her waist just as he slipped into the empty elevator with her.

"You even couldn't wait five minutes," she teased as she wrapped her leg around his waist and nipped at his neck.

"No," he growled as he pulled her body so it was flush against his and their lips were almost touching, "Seven years is all I can take."

Before she could retort he kissed her deeply with all the pent-up passion for her that was brewing inside him during their years apart. When the elevator doors opened, he deftly swept Blair into his arms as she pointed in the direction of her room. She took the key card out of his pocket as he pushed open the door, still holding her close to him.

"You can let me down now," she whispered in his ear.

"When we get to the bed," he told her as he gazed into her eyes. He took a moment to examine the suite – laptop and case files on the desk, more than a month's worth of luggage in the corner, and a bedroom with a massive king sized bed.

He gently placed her on the bed, not able to take his eyes off of her, completely mesmerized by her form.

"Are you going to help me get undressed or do I have to do that myself?" she teased, uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Blair was no longer the young ingénue he was once with, and his stare was unsettling, like he saw right through her.

"How is it possible that you are even more beautiful than I remember?" he asked with awe.

"Well," she purred as she reached up and drew him to her, "Unzip me and find out."

She turned around and pulled her hair to the front so he had easier access, knowing what a weak spot he had for her neck. His hands nimbly slid the dress off her as she turned back to face him.

"You are entirely overdressed," she chastised as her hands removed his belt as his undid his shirt buttons. When he was only in his boxers she spoke again, "Much better. Now get over here so I can remove those as well."

Chuck still knew every inch of Blair's body. He slowly reacquainted himself with it, kissing every part of her as she ran her hands through his hair, bringing his mouth closer to her skin.

"Stop teasing me, Bass," she moaned as she pulled his face to meet hers, "I need you now."

She rocked her hips against his when he stopped them by placing his hands on them. He positioned himself and whispered, "You ready?"

"What do you think?" she smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him into her.

He gasped at how she felt as she resumed rocking her hips. "You're incredible," Chuck told her as he kissed her neck, savoring every moment of their lovemaking.

When she heard his breathing even out some hours later, she quietly slipped out of his arms and into his dress shirt; the scent of him was something she missed. She was wide-awake and had a stack of casework she wanted to reread before her morning meeting.

Blair was halfway done when she saw Chuck walking towards her in only his silk boxers.

"What could possibly be so important that you would forgo round two with me for casework?" he asked while shutting her laptop.

"We're at more than two, Bass," she said as she looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"You kept track?" he smirked as he eyed her attire. "You look so much better in that shirt than I do. But you know where it would look even better?"

"Where's that?" she asked.

"The floor," he smirked as she stood up and began unbuttoning the shirt as she let it fall to the floor. "What do you say we move this back to the bed?"

"Yes," she said as she led him to the bed and pushed him backwards and crawled on top of him, "I want you at least twice before I go to sleep."

"I do love when you're bossy," Chuck said as he flipped her under him and started to kiss his way down her body, disappearing under the duvet as she gripped at the sheets and rolled her head back in ecstasy.

They lay there catching their breath when he spoke.

"I see you're not married," he noted as he touched her left hand, "Or engaged."

"Neither are you," she said, "Or do you not wear your ring?"

"I'm single," he told her, "As I'm guessing you are."

"You wouldn't have been invited up here if I wasn't," she said with a twinkle in her eye as she yawned.

"Someone's tired," he stated as he ran his hand up her back.

"I have an early meeting and somebody," she giggled as she kissed his chest, "Has been keeping me up."

"My sincere apologies," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Will you be able to forgive me?" he read into the intentions of his words but she was too tired and spent from their rendezvous to look into it.

"You can make it up to me in the morning," she mumbled into his chest as she drifted to sleep.

**XOXO**

"Meet me for dinner," he requested as he stretched out in the bed, watching Blair as she got dressed for the day in her suit.

"I can't," she told him as she shimmied into her pencil skirt. "I have meetings with associates all day and then the New York partners want to take me to dinner. You could meet me here for a nightcap around eleven, if you want to."

"Like I'd ever turn that down," Chuck said as he stood behind her and started pulling her skirt up.

"Chuck," she rasped as his hand disappeared under her skirt, "My meeting is in thirty minutes, I can't be late for it."

"That gives me plenty of time," Chuck whispered against her neck as he turned her around before dropping to his knees as she backed against the wall for support.

**XOXO**

"What's gotten into you?" Nate asked when he stopped by Chuck's office for lunch. "Or should I ask who have you gotten into?"

"What are you getting at, Nathaniel?" Chuck replied as he looked for a file on his desk.

"I know that Blair's in town," Nate said with a crooked smile. "Dan and I met her when her flight got in."

"Then why is this the first you're telling me of it?" he asked his friend as he leaned forward. "You've always refused to talk about her at all in the past."

"I know how you are," Nate said plainly, "And she wasn't ready for you to find her. Anyway, if you didn't know she was in town you'd be seriously off your game."

"And I wasn't about to play peacemaker for the two of you again," Nate continued knowingly. "I knew you would find out about her visit. And by the smile you can't seem to wipe off your face I'm guessing things went well."

"They did actually," he said as he smiled at the memory of them last night, and that morning. "She looks even better than I remember."

"And she's one of the best associates at her firm," Nate said. "She's really making her mark on the world. But I'm sure you know that."

"We actually didn't talk much," Chuck told him with a smirk.

"Of course you didn't," Nate said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, there was some banter at first but then it was mostly moans and gasps," Chuck recalled as Nate blanched. "And then there were a few screams."

"Enough," Nate exclaimed as he dropped his sandwich, "I totally lost my appetite. I'm going to leave so I can attempt to burn those images off my brain."

Chuck sat back and chuckled as his friend grabbed his coat. "And did you really think I didn't see you lurking in the corner of the hotel bar?" Nate asked as he turned around when he got to the door. "Your stealth isn't what it used to be, and I'm not just a pretty face."

Now it was Chuck's turn to roll his eyes as he got back to work, all the while fantasizing about Blair.

**XOXO**

Blair had a thirty-minute window and was meeting Dan for a drink before her dinner meeting.

"You slept with him," Dan accused as soon as he saw her and she tried to keep her face blank.

"We all saw him lurking in the corner," Dan said as he looked at her with a look that told her he knew and wouldn't let it go.

"So, what is wrong with wanting the best sex of my life back?" she asked before adding, "If only for a short while."

"But it won't be," he said. "It's never been just sex for you two. There's too much baggage to ignore. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Thank you for the concern," Blair told him, "But I'm all too aware of what I've gotten myself into."

"Care to share?" he inquired as he took a sip of his drink.

"I've been spending the last seven years of my life trying to forget about Chuck Bass," she let him know. "But we're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, and that never goes away. I'll deal with our baggage if he brings it up. Until then, I'm going to enjoy the feeling of his skin on mine and the sounds I can elicit from only him."

"Ugh," Dan groaned as he put his glass down, "Did you really have to go there? That's a mental image I never wanted to have."

He shuddered as Blair laughed, "I'd give you more but my dinner party just arrived."

"I'll see you soon," she told him as she touched his face and went to greet the New York partners.

**XOXO**

_I'm going to be a little late_, Blair texted him at 10:30pm, _Let yourself in and get comfortable. Can't wait to see you, xx, B. _

_With pleasure_, he texted back before adding, _Yours, of course_.

'Cheeky bastard,' she thought with a smile as she put her phone in her clutch and returned to the table.

"My apologies, gentlemen," Blair said as she took her seat once more. "What was that you were saying about the contracts, Edward?"

It was another hour before she was on her way back to the hotel and couldn't contain her excitement to see Chuck.

**XOXO**

"Honey," she called out as she threw her blazer on the desk, "I'm home."

"We should probably talk, Blair," Chuck said as he stood up and she started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.

"No," she told him devilishly as her hand slid down his pants, "The only thing we're doing tonight is each other."

"Blair," he moaned as he tried to restrain himself. He needed to tell her how sorry he was for all the hurt he caused her and that the only thing he wanted was to make it up to her for the rest of their lives but he could feel himself getting closer to the edge with each touch of her hand.

Before she could get any further he backed her onto the bed before lowering himself to her and capturing her lips with his.

She flipped him so she was straddling his hips and teased him by positioning herself just above where he wanted her.

"Did you miss me today?" she asked as she lowered to kiss his neck, biting it like she used to do.

"More than you know," he told her with a small yelp before gently flipping her underneath him and kissing the spot on her clavicle that used to drive her mad, and it still did.

As much as Chuck enjoyed being with her again, he desperately longed for more. The fire he saw in her eyes told him that talking was out of the question so he showed her the only other way he knew how, by making love to her.

Their appetite for each other was still insatiable, if not more so. Seven years and the passion still burned between them. They spent hours loving each other in ways that no other person was able to, savoring how familiar and safe they were with each other.

"Blair," Chuck said softly as he idly traced circles on her back as she drifted to sleep, "I never stopped loving you."

"I know," she murmured, "Neither did I."

Chuck wasn't sure if she would admit to it in the morning but he fell into a blissful sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. The more reviews the quicker I'll update =)**_

_**And let me know what you'd like to see next, I'm open to suggestions. Should Serena make an appearance, I'm sorta hating on her at the moment so if I write her in it won't be in the best light. Thoughts?**_

_**By the way, how did you like the M rating? First time with that so feedback is appreciated. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Again, I'm overwhelmed and so happy with the response to this story. I'm writing it as fast as I can and am constantly inspired by your comments =)

Blair and Chuck will be slightly OOC in this story because we are seven years from where we last saw them. They have had a lot of time to reflect on what went wrong, how they could have done things differently, and what they would do if they ever saw each other again. That and as the story progresses you'll learn more about their years apart.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! If you have yet to review, please take a moment to do so as it means a lot to me and I love any type of feedback, thanks!

Belle19 – Thanks! I wish they'd explore and Blair/Dan/Nate friendship on the show.

QueenBee10 – Yay!

Svenjen – I know Blair may seem a bit OOC now but there's more to her actions that will be explained in time. Look forward to what you think of her in this chapter.

HnM skinnys – Thank you! I've always loved the chemistry between Chuck and Blair ;)

KelGGBel – Thanks!

TriGemini – Thank you! The Blair/Chuck emotional dynamic is explored further in this chapter. Looking forward to your comments.

Kirstenroxs22 – Great! Let me know what you think of this.

Lisottina81 – Chair forever!

AMxoxo – So happy you liked it, hope you continue to =)

ElenaBelle – Thank you, Chair chemistry is super sizzling!

88Mary88 – Glad that you like Chuck wanting more and Blair wanting just sex, it's fun making Chuck suffer a bit, hehe! And I just love Nate and Dan for comic relief, they always deliver in my mind. As far as the rating goes, I'm err on the side of caution and I can foresee things getting very heated in future chapters ;) Hope you like it!

Chaval – Merci beaucoup! Et alors que j'ai été inspiré par le film Streisand mon histoire se termine différemment.

Memphisbitch – I definitely will in upcoming chapters, let me know what you think!

DJ – Yay, can't wait to hear your thoughts!

Abfan123 – Thanks, I love reviews! Who doesn't want Chuck Bass as their own personal sex object? And I will have Serena make an appearance, any ideas for her storyline?

Cc744 – So glad to hear your reactions, that's what I was going for ;) Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Ellibells – Happy that I've captivated you, lol! Look forward to hearing from you!

Laperkin – Thank you!

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Let me know what you think of them in this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Morning," Blair said cheerfully as a half-asleep Dan opened the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Dan asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I know you're on London time but you've been here for 48 hours now. This is unacceptable."

"I brought coffee, your favorite," she said a half-smile as she handed him a cup. "And hot pastries, fresh out of the oven."

He eyed the bag before grabbing it and taking out a donut, "Fine, this gives you a reprieve. Why are you even here? It's barely 7:30 in the morning."

"It's Saturday," as if he needed reminding, "And Chuck is asleep in my hotel suite. I panicked and left before he woke up."

"Don't tell me I told you so," she begged as he looked at her while stretching out on the couch. "I know you warned me. And as amazing as last night was I just couldn't face him this morning."

"I want to start by saying no more details of your sex life," he told her as he took a sip of coffee as she nodded in agreement. "Now tell me how are you dealing with this?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she said as she sat in the chair.

"I'm going to ask the obvious question here. Why did you sleep with him if you didn't want him back?" he asked. "You had to know this couldn't be a casual fling."

"Dan, I never planned on inviting him up to my room," she said. "But when I saw him all I could think about was how much I wanted to be with him again. Something primal within woke up and I was more than happy to let it take over. But I know he wants more."

"How?" Dan asked, still waking up as he finished his coffee.

"He told me he never stopped loving me as I was falling asleep, and I told him neither did I," she winced, feeling like a cold-hearted bitch.

"Okay," Dan said as he sat up and moved closer to her. "So what now?"

"I think the only thing I can do is find him and talk to him," she concluded. "But I don't even know where to start or if I even want to. Can't we just leave it as what it was, great sex with an old friend?"

"You could," Dan started, "If said old friend hadn't driven you out of the country before trying to destroy the both of us."

"Are you still mad about that?" she asked, curious as they hadn't spoken about it in years.

"Not really," he said, "My dad and Lily were able to do damage control. That and Chuck backed off when he realized you weren't coming back. But we aren't discussing me at the moment; we're talking about you. And the only way we are going to be able to talk through this at this hour is with caffeine, lots of it."

Blair didn't mention Serena because she knew it was a sore point for him, her as well. The blonde had been off the grid for almost six years now and no one knew what happened to her. Blair hoped her old friend was doing well but she tried not to think about it much.

"Make that pot as strong as you can," Blair said as she walked over and took a seat of one of the barstools. "I need all the help I can get in figuring out this mess I'm in."

"It'll work itself out," Dan said as he sat next to her a put his arm around her. "Tell me how things with work are going. How is the New York office shaping up?"

"It's great really," she told him. "The transition couldn't go any smoother. There were no layoffs so that's helped. The only setback we're facing is training the Manhattan office in British law and the London office in American law. Other than that it's mostly paperwork and meetings for me. We're throwing a party at the end of the month to celebrate the merge. You and Nate should be getting your invitations any day now."

"Wouldn't miss it," he smiled. "You happy?"

"With my job, yes. With my personal life, not at the moment," she shrugged. "But I have great friends that help me get through."

"I'm going to go," she said as she stood up, "I need to clear my head and figure this out on my own."

"Thanks for listening to me," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"You sure you want to be alone," Dan asked. "I could come with you if you want."

"I'm sure, I'll talk to you soon," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Wait," he called, "At least take a thermos of coffee with you."

She left with her coffee in hand and her friend even more worried about her than he already was.

**XOXO**

"What?" Nate yelled as the banging on his door continued.

"I need a drink," Chuck stated as he walked straight past his friend and grabbed the bottle of scotch off the bar.

"Dude, it's 8am," Nate exclaimed, "A bit early to be knocking them back, don't you think?"

Chuck merely glared at him as he downed the glass and refilled it, downing it again. Before he could have a third glass, Nate took it and the bottle from him. "Tell me what happened."

"Blair," he hissed as he tried to get the bottle back.

"I thought things were good," Nate said. "You two were going at it like jackrabbits yesterday."

"We were," Chuck let him know, "But it seems that's all she wanted. I woke up this morning and she was gone."

"Oh," was all Nate could get out as he handed the glass and bottle back to Chuck.

"This is your solution for me," Chuck stated incredulously. "What kind of friend are you?"

As much as he tried, Nate couldn't suppress his smile. "Blair's using you as a sex-toy and you're hurt by it," he laughed.

"Not funny, Nathaniel," Chuck snarled as he took a swig of scotch from the bottle. "Even monsters have hearts."

"I'm sorry, you're right," Nate told him as he patted him on the back. "And you're not a monster. I know how much you love her. I mean, when was the last time you got laid? Before Blair came back," he added.

"A while," he said, "I gave you my black book, what, almost a year ago?"

"I still can't believe you gave me that," Nate said. "I've coveted that thing since high school. Wait, are you telling me you, Chuck Bass, have been celibate for almost a year?"

"Things have been busy at work," he said defensively. "And when I found out about Blair possibly coming back to the city I didn't want anything or anyone to complicate it. I spent most of my life whoring around and none of that compares to when I was with Blair."

"Wow, you really have grown up," Nate said, still in shock at his friend's revelation. "She needs to know this."

"I thought we could talk when I saw her and I would have the chance to tell how sorry I was for how I reacted all those years ago," he said as he swirled the glass around. "Never in a million years did I think she'd proposition me immediately. There's no controlling myself when she's concerned. I'm just as in love with her as I was ten years ago and all she wants from me is sex. Would it be wrong for me to give her what she wants?"

"Yes," Nate said immediately, "That will only end in pain, for the both of you. You really waited a year just to have sex with her again?" He was still amazed at his friend's control.

"When you've been around the block as often as I have, there comes a time when you know nothing but the best will give you the release you need," Chuck told Nate. "No one comes close to Blair, no one ever has."

"Do you want me to call her? Tell her I want to talk with her," he suggested. He really felt for Chuck and knew that he and Blair were meant for each other. As a friend to both of them, he felt a duty to help them overcome their issues because he knew neither of them could be happy without the other to complete them.

"No, but thanks," he said. "I have to do this on my own. Thanks for the scotch, and the talk."

He was out the door before Nate could stop him.

**XOXO**

"Hey," Dan said as soon as Nate answered, "We have a problem."

"I know," Nate sighed, "Chuck just left to find Blair. Do you know where she is?"

"No," Dan said, "She just left the loft, said she needed to clear her head."

"This isn't good," Nate stated, "We need to do something."

"What did you have in mind?" Dan said, "I think we might be out of our league with this."

"Blair left Chuck before he woke up. She left him alone the morning after not being with him in seven years," Nate said twice for emphasis. "If that doesn't warrant help I don't know what does."

"What do you suggest we do?" Dan relented.

"Let's think on this," Nate said before turning serious, "See if they find each other before we step in. But really, I don't want to see either of them hurt. Chuck wants more from Blair than her time in the city. He's ready to put himself out there and I don't know if she is."

"I think she does, too," Dan said. "But she's scared, can you blame her?"

"She can't be that scared if she jumped right into bed with him," Nate said with a tinge of bitterness.

"You do remember who we're talking about?" Dan asked with a laugh. "Sex is their language."

"You're right, it is what they do," Nate reasoned. "I've got to go, let me know what our next move is."

He hung up before Dan could argue it. He knew everything would work out between Blair and Chuck but he wasn't sure how much carnage they would leave in their path as they found their way back to each other.

**XOXO**

Blair found herself in Central Park purchasing a few pretzels to feed the ducks. Even her old ritual wasn't enough to soothe her anxiety. When she had no more pretzel left she sat on one of the benches, watching the happy couples enjoying the beautiful day together.

She was lost in her thoughts when she saw Chuck walking towards her. She stood up as he approached her, unsure of what to say.

"Chuck," she smiled as she felt herself getting hot all over, and not with desire but shame. "How did you sleep?"

"Better if you were there when I woke up," he said as he looked at her with his hands in his pockets.

"About that," she started nervously, "I needed to," but was cut off by him.

"Needed to what," he accused, "Get to an early morning meeting on a Saturday? You couldn't even kick me out yourself, you had to leave before I woke up?"

"I learned from the best," she retorted icily before she had time to censor herself.

"That was low, Blair, even for you," he said as he looked at his feet. "I thought we were past that."

"Apparently not," she sniped as she found herself unable to say anything else.

"That's it," he asked incredulously, "That's all you have to say?"

"What is there left to say?" she asked. "You've always been a great lay and I wasn't about to pass that up. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it as much as I did."

"What do you want me to say, Blair?" Chuck asked with sadness written all over his face. "That being with you again didn't mean the world to me, because that would be a lie."

"Chuck," was all she could get out, his raw emotion too much for her to process.

"You know how I feel," he sighed, "But I won't be made a fool. It was good to see you again."

He disappeared into the crowd as she stood there, frozen and unable to move.

Blair spent the rest of the day walking around the city in a daze. The heartbreak she saw on his face was devastating for her. She always knew that he still cared for her yet she didn't want to admit it was true. However, the look on his face made it all crystal clear to her, they couldn't be together unless it was for good.

If Chuck felt even half the heartache she did during their years apart, which she knew he did, she owed it to them to try again. After all, they did find their way back to each other after everything that happened between them.

It was starting to get dark when she made her way to the Palace Hotel. Nate mentioned once that Chuck moved into one of their apartments a few years back. She was able to sweet-talk the concierge and was in the elevator, heart in hand, finally ready to talk with Chuck. She knew he was home and prayed that he would be alone.

She stepped into the hallway as Chuck rounded the corner.

"Can we talk?" Blair asked quietly as he stared at her.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. The more detailed the better, like how do you think Chuck will react to Blair? Or what about Dan and Nate? **_

_**More reviews = more love = faster update, XOXO. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, it really means the world to an author to know to read that people enjoy their writing! This chapter was interesting to write. We stay with only Chuck and Blair as they explore the possibility of creating a future together. That is, only if they can overcome all that's happened in their past. I can't wait to read your comments as this chapter was constantly revised and rewritten before I posted it.

Totally random, I just heard Lady Gaga's new song "You and I" and I think it is perfect for Chuck and Blair. I heard the lyrics and I'm like, "Oh my God, this is like the fanfic I'm writing!" Just thought I'd share. Listen to it and let me know if you think the same thing, or don't =)

88Mary88 – I'm so glad I was able to humanize Chuck for you. They do have a lot to deal with and the fact that Chuck is being so open about his feelings is something that Blair needs to see before she can let her guard completely down. Hope you like this chapter!

Kirstenroxs22 – Here it is! I hope I didn't disappoint you, let me know ;)

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Devil-Bass – Thanks, I hope you like their talk in this chapter! Let me know what you think.

Wrighthangal – I love when they are snarky and on their games. Let me know what you think of them in this chapter!

The PerfectAspiration – But cliffhangers keep you coming back for more, LOL! I'm glad you like it and this chapter stays with only Chuck and Blair. Let me know how you liked it.

TriGemini – Love your detailed feedback, thank you! They will have to talk about what went wrong for them in the past but in their own way, you'll see! As far as Nate and Dan are concerned, their intentions are good but they will never be able to get one over on Chuck and Blair =p Looking forward to your next review.

LY – Thank you so much!

Laperkin – You and I are so on the same wavelength ;) Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

Ellibells – Thanks! Here's to them talking it out, let me know your thoughts.

LeftWriter224 – So happy you like them facing your issues. Let me know what you think of their approach, hehe!

Lisottina81 – Thank you, can't wait to hear what you think of their talk!

Hoey – Thank you!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Thank you for talking with me," Blair told him as they sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Of course," he said as he took a sip of scotch and avoided her gaze.

"I spent the day walking around the city," she said, knowing that should get him to look at her, which he did, with eyebrows raised. "I needed the fresh air to clear my head. I'm so sorry for leaving you this morning. I never should have done that to you.

"No, you shouldn't have," Chuck said, looking at his drink.

"Hey," she snapped as she took his chin in her hand forcing him to look at her, "I'm not the one who fucked us up first."

"What?" now it was his turn to be speechless.

"We have more issues than the last 48 hours provided us with," she stated still holding his face. "But I'm here and I don't think you understand how difficult this is for me. I'm here because I love you, you bastard, and that feeling never went away. Trust me, I've tried."

"Why are you here then?" he asked with no emotion in his voice as he pulled away from her to refill his glass.

"I'm here to see if we can work through our issues and come out alive on the other side," she told him as she took the glass from him and threw it against the wall.

"What the hell, Blair?" Chuck exclaimed as he gaped at her.

"Now do I have your attention?" she screamed.

He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help how he felt, the passion radiating from them was overpowering. His lips came crashing down onto hers as he felt himself harden instantly. He pulled her roughly to him as she kissed him deeply before pulling back.

"Absolutely not," she screeched as she furiously wrenched away from him. "We're not doing this again."

"Come on," he sneered as he reached for her once more, "You said it yourself, I'm a good lay, and so are you."

"Fine," she exclaimed as she pulled him to her, "You want sex, I'll give you sex."

All logical thought was gone as she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere as the shirt was thrown to the side. Her dress was off momentarily as she undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down in one move.

They were skin on skin when Blair wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He hissed as her heel drew blood as it dug into his back but he didn't care.

Chuck pinned her against the wall and he entered her in one swift move. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as he gave her a few seconds to adjust to him. Even in his current state he still managed to put her needs over his; something he did only for her.

They started moving in sync with each other as their breathing became increasingly frantic. As Blair felt herself reaching her peak, she scratched at his back as he sucked at her neck. They were certain to have more than a few marks on them in the morning.

As Chuck felt his climax intensifying, he thrust into her one last time as she fell forward onto his chest. He braced them against the wall, collecting the strength he would need to carry her from the living room to the bedroom.

He knew she was ready for round two when he felt her teeth graze against his collarbone, surely leaving a love bite or two of her own.

"You ready to move this to the bed?" he asked gathering her in his arms bridal style.

All she did was nod as her arms wound around his neck as she kissed the side of his face, afraid that her voice would betray her. They were once again in this cycle of sex yet something more and it scared her. He didn't scare her for she knew he would never leave her now that she was back in his life; what scared her was how she invited him back into her life without knowing what lay in their future.

"Blair, I," he was cut off by her as he lay her on the bed, crawling on top of her.

"I know," she told him as she brought his mouth to hers, "Show me."

And show her he did. There was nothing frantic or rough this time, only passion and gentle loving. Hands everywhere as they spent what seemed like an eternity only kissing, such an innocent yet intimate act that was able to show them they couldn't separate sex from the love they always felt for each other.

He reluctantly pulled away when he could feel her desire pooling against his leg.

"You know this means more to me, right?" he asked her as he looked in her eyes. "I can't go back to living my life without you."

"Make love to me, Chuck," she said as she lightly traced the line of his jawbone, finally allowing him see the vulnerability she had been hiding from him since her return, "I need you to make love to me." That admission from her was all he needed.

He slowly entered her as their eyes stayed locked on each other. Very tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled them into a seated position, still joined. She gasped as she felt him move inside her and he smiled against her shoulder.

Blair began moving slowly as his hands held her hips to him. She arched back as she held onto his shoulders for support, her movements increasing in speed as he tried to steady her. When he could feel her spasming around him, he flipped them over without breaking their connection.

"My turn," he whispered as he took her hands in his and held them over her head. His hips were moving at an excruciatingly slow pace for Blair but she knew he was trying to make the moment last. It was unclear to the both of them if they would be here again as they had yet to talk and resolve any of their issues. She clung to his chest as he moved in and slowly out of her, reveling in the feelings that were overpowering them.

"Please," she moaned into him, "I can't take this pace. Move faster." He picked up his pace as her hips rocked against his and her feet wrapped around his waist to pull him even deeper into her. They reached the edge together as they let out a passionate cry.

"Wow," Chuck breathed as he collapsed next to Blair, "That was, what was that?"

"That was amazing," she gasped, "And incredibly hot. And definitely not just sex."

"No, it wasn't," he said as he reached for her, trying to catch his breath. "Where do we go from here?"

"We need to talk," she said as rolled onto her side to look at him.

"Okay," he said as he pulled her close, "Let's talk."

"We need to get dressed first," she said as she wiggled out of his arms and disappeared into his closet.

"No, we don't," he groaned as fell back, missing the warmth of her body.

She walked back into the bedroom wearing one of his dress shirts and a pair of his boxers. "Here," she said as she threw him a set of pajamas, "If you want me to sleep here tonight we have to be fully clothed. I won't be able to talk coherently if I feel your skin on mine."

"Fine," he said as he quickly got dressed as she crawled into bed. "Better?" he asked as he pulled her close once more.

"I was so afraid you weren't going to be alone when I got off the elevator," she revealed as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I don't do that anymore," he told her as she looked at him in question. "Jumping into bed with some random woman won't replace what I get from you."

"Has age matured you, Bass?" she asked lightly, hesitant to talk about the past but knowing it needed to be done.

"I'm not the person you ran away from when we were twenty, Blair," he said. "You leaving made me realize that I was turning into Bart. The man I am today is nothing like my father. And that's all because of you. I spent these years without you becoming the man you deserve to be with, just hoping that you would show up in my life again and allow me back in."

"You probably never imagined I'd invite you up to my room after all these years," she said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"No, I most certainly did not," he said. "But I guess people really do change after seven years apart."

"That's an understatement," she smiled. "It seems you still have the ability to wear me out," this time yawning for him to see.

"Are you trying to get out of talking with me?" he teased as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"No, but we should get some sleep," she said as she closed her eyes. "Tomorrow won't be easy."

"Nothing with us ever has been," Chuck said as he felt her breathing get slower.

"But that hasn't stopped us yet," she said as she looked up at him, eyes half-open as she was almost overtaken with exhaustion, mental and physical from the day she had.

"No, it never will," he replied softly as he kissed her hand, holding her close to him as he watched her sleep before he too drifted off.

**XOXO**

It was Sunday morning and Blair lay in bed watching Chuck sleep. She was finally able to study the man next to her. This Chuck was different than how she remembered him. Physically he looked older, more distinguished but still sexy as hell. Emotionally he was a gentle, passionate man who was still in love with her; not the vindictive and sadistic boy she fled from.

She had been fantasizing about what it would be like to be in his arms ever since she learned of her New York assignment, a fantasy that exceeded her expectations and had her craving more. She couldn't believe that the thought of having to discuss her fears with him almost caused her to run away again. This time they were going to fight; he showed her that he was ready and finally she was too.

"Could your thoughts get any louder, B?" Chuck drawled without even opening his eyes.

"How do you do you still do that?" she asked.

"I've always known you better than I know myself," he said with his eyes still closed, "Time apart doesn't change that."

"I love you, too," he told her. He could feel her smiling at him and it was confirmed when he opened his eyes to find her smiling and content, resting her head on his chest.

"Good morning," she said brightly as she leaned up to kiss him. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in years," he said as he kissed her again. "So, what do you want to do today? I'm all yours."

"I would love breakfast," she said as she sat up. "But I first I need to take a shower, alone," she added as he went to follow her.

"We need to talk first, Chuck," she said. "Order room service and then you can shower when I'm done. I won't be long."

**XOXO**

They had a quiet breakfast together when Chuck broke the silence.

"We're meant to be, Blair," he smiled as he reached for her hand. "We found our way back to each other after all these years."

"I won't deny that," she said as she met his eyes. "But it is time for us to talk about what happened all those years ago."

Chuck he gripped her hand tighter as he said, "I was an idiot to react the way I did to you and Humphrey."

"You were," she said bluntly, "But we'll get to that soon enough. We should go back to what happened with Jack and start there."

"Okay," he nodded slowly as his mouth got dry.

"As horrible as what you did was, I was willing to do something just as bad," she told him. "But I've already forgiven you for that. When I went to meet you at the Empire State Building all was forgiven. Jenny, on the other hand, what you did with her wasn't so easy to move past."

"It meant nothing," he said, "Absolutely nothing."

"I do know that," she told him. "But I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse. If it meant nothing, why did you do the one person that you knew would destroy us for good?"

"Blair, my behavior back then was childish and destructive. That in no way should excuse it but it's the only explanation I've been able to come up with in all these years," he said as she nodded before continuing.

"I don't even want to talk about the French hooker you brought back with you," she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I never did apologize for sabotaging her so that's that. But she was all wrong for you and I just didn't like her."

"That I knew," he said. "I was only with her because she reminded me of what it was like when we were at our best. But even at our worst we were better than any other relationship I've attempted."

"And if we're fair with sabotage, what I've done has always been worse than what you've done," he declared. "I always crossed the lines of decency to win."

"What is it?" he asked when she stayed quiet.

She leaned back and spoke, "I'm not mad at you anymore. I was never really mad at you because I blamed myself for setting into motion the events that destroyed us and made me move an ocean away."

He went to open his mouth when she stopped him, "Saints and Sinners, I could have taken you back then but I didn't. I told you I didn't expect you to wait for me so what could I say when you moved on. I wanted to establish myself as a powerful woman and I became weak in the process."

"That didn't make it any easier though when I heard you tell Raina Thorpe she was sacred to you," he hung his head in shame because that memory also reminded him of how poorly he treated Lily. "I never thought you would develop real feelings for her."

"You heard me say that?" he asked as he looked up. He didn't remember her being there when he spoke with Raina.

"Dan and I were hiding in the next room. I went looking for you and he told me where he last saw you," she said. "I pushed us behind the curtains when you two came back into the room."

"Blair," he said desperately, "She never came close to you."

"Not true," she said. "Not only did she have a powerful career, she had you and Anne Archibald made her the face of her foundation. The same foundation position I was denied because of my involvement with you."

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating that phrase yet he knew it would never express the true depths of his sorrows. "I know I keep saying it but it doesn't feel like enough. Looking back at how I acted makes me sick. The number of times I destroyed you is unforgivable. How is it that after all that's happened you're still here trying to make things work with me?"

"Because secretly I'm a masochist," she told him wryly as his eyes widened, definitely not expecting that response. "It's because when you find the one person you know you're meant for you don't let go. Even if the object of your affection is begging you to."

"Can you please get angry with me or something?" Chuck asked pleadingly. "You don't know how awful I've felt all these years for what I've done to you. You must have wanted to hurt me, some part of you must still want to see me in pain."

"There's no going back to change what's happened," she said sadly as she put her hand on his cheek. "But any anger I felt for you has dissipated over the years. You know that kiss with Dan meant nothing. I would have explained that to you if you had given me the chance. Even that stunt you and Serena pulled, I've moved past it."

"I can't even form the words to say how wrong that was," he started to say, stammering as he struggled to speak.

"It wasn't as bad as pimping me out for a hotel," she stated.

"What we did was such a violation," he struggled to say.

"I handled myself very well though," she smirked. "I was able to help a lot of young girls with body issues. You and Serena forced me to speak very publically about my bulimia. I now volunteer with an organization in London that provides counseling services for girls suffering the same disease I battled."

He tried to say more but she silenced him, "Gossip Girl had details that only Serena knew about. You didn't know the full extent of it. I made my peace with it and you'll be happy to know that not once in all my years since then have I had an episode."

"Blair," he said as tears formed in his eyes, "When did you get so strong? You were always strong but you are even stronger than I remember."

"It wasn't easy," she told him, "I came very close to relapsing when the blast was sent out. Dan and Nate kept me together. Without them I don't know what would have happened."

"We've both made mistakes, Chuck," she stated, "But that doesn't change what we have. And I want you. The past is behind us, the only thing we can control is the future, and I know that I want you in mine. What about you? Can you forgive yourself for things you can't change?"

"Answer me this, are you remorseful for what you've done?" she asked when he still looked skeptical.

"More than you'll ever know," he told her as a tear fell down his face.

"If we don't work this time will you resort to your old ways?" she asked.

"Never," he said, "I could never cause you more pain."

"That's all I need to hear," she said as she wiped the tear away.

Never in his life was he so full of emotion. The woman he had been dreaming about since he was seventeen years old was back in his life and giving him the second chance he longed for. He pulled her into his lap as he buried his face in her neck, silent tears falling as she held him. They stayed like that until he was back in control.

Chuck Bass always hated showing any emotion, but when it came to Blair Waldorf he couldn't hide anything from her. She was like him in many ways, but so much better in his eyes. They accepted each other in spite of all the flaws, and they loved each other more than they ever thought possible.

"I need to get back to my hotel. I have work in the morning and all my stuff is there," she said as she pulled back to kiss his cheek. "You could come with me, we could talk more."

"I'd like that," he said, "I don't want this thing between us to be purely physically."

"I like this new you," she said as she brushed a piece of hair out of eyes. "I'm glad this is how we're starting over."

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue, the more detailed the better =) I'm looking for ideas for future chapters so be sure to leave your recommendations when you review. **_

_**Were Blair and Chuck slightly OOC? Probably, but remember, they are older and have had enough life experience to know that what they share can't be found with anyone else. **_

_**This was integral to them moving forward so bear with me if you think it's too OOC. **_

_**More reviews = more love = faster update, XOXO. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great story ideas! You will see some of them in this chapter as well as the coming chapters so please keep them coming, LOL! I really appreciate all of your feedback.

I know it appears that Blair forgave Chuck way too easily in the last chapter but I do have more up my sleeve than I'm showing, I promise. We will learn more about their time apart and more about how they feel for each other after so much time has passed. I fully explain why Blair acted the way she did in this chapter.

It took me a lot longer to write this because I felt compelled to sketch out more of Blair's feelings towards Chuck as we already know how he feels for her.

I can't say thank you enough to those of you always review. It is very appreciated because this story does show Chuck and Blair OOC because of the time jump. The Blair and Chuck I am writing is how I think they would have matured based on what we've seen so far in S1-S4, which is subjective to my brain and my own personal thought processes.

For this chapter I like the song "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat.

Devil-Bass – Thank you so much! We will see how Chuck and Blair react to each other's careers and how they fit in now that they are together again. And that Lady Gaga song had me thinking of the limo scene the entire time ;)

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

HnM skinnys – Thanks so much! That mix of hot passion and sincere emotion is how I imagine Chuck and Blair's mature relationship would be. So happy you liked it =)

AMxoxo – Yay, hope!

PeytonSilver – I appreciate your honesty and understand what you are saying about Chuck being forgiven too easily. A lot can change in seven years and you are not the same person at 27 that you were at 20. However, I respect your opinion and can see where you're coming from but I see it differently.

Tversky – Thanks so much for the reviews! Dan and Nate are sort of acting like Blair's gay BFFs but they aren't, LOL. And Blair is guarding herself from Chuck, it's a work in progress for her to fully let down her guard with him again.

Cms37 – Thanks!

TriGemini – Thank you so much! You've captured how I plan on continuing with their relationship. Chuck will doubt her forgiveness because it did come so easily but they will talk more about it from time to time and he will keep proving to her that he is there for the long haul and will never stop making amends for what he's done.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! And we will be learning more about the whereabouts of Miss van der Woodsen in this chapter so be sure to let me know what you think of it ;)

Chaval – Merci beaucoup!

Wrighthangal – We delve a little deeper in this chapter. There is so much more that needs to be said that it will take Blair and Chuck some time to discuss everything. And we will see more of Dan and Nate and see what they've been up to =p

Ellibells – Thank you so much! I'm happy that you understand they are OOC because they are older now and have had time to mature. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter :)

Lisottina81 – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Laperkin – Thank you! And I agree ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"I can't believe this," Blair said as she stood in front of the mirror tying a scarf around her neck, "I look like a horny teenager who just discovered sex. I am covered in your love bites."

"Sorry about that," he said throatily as he untied the scarf to gently kiss each one. "I seem to have a few as well, ones that can't be covered up." He was referencing the teeth marks down the left side of his jaw.

"We got a bit carried away with each other," she stated as she turned around in his arms. "It was fun though, it's been a long time since I felt that much passion with someone."

"I can cover that up with my concealer if you'd like," she added cheekily as she kissed his jaw.

"I'd rather you didn't," he said. "It's one thing for you to mark me and it's another for me to wear your makeup."

"What will you say if someone asks you about it?" she wondered aloud.

"That I had a very pleasurable weekend with the woman I love," he told her, surprising her with his sincerity and candidness.

"Great answer," she smiled as she pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Meet me for dinner tonight?" he asked when they pulled back and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes," she told him with a smile. "No dinner meetings are planned but it will have to be a late dinner, like eight. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," he said as he drew her to him, "I'll pick you up at your office."

**XOXO**

For dinner, Chuck rented out the private room at what used to be Blair's favorite restaurant, and they had yet to disappoint with the food.

After receiving their wine orders, Blair decided to ask the burning question that had been on her mind ever since she found out about it six years ago. It was a bit out of left field but she had to ask.

"What made you sell the Empire?" she asked.

"It was time to move on," he said. "That place held too many bad memories, it was hard to even look at the place let alone live there anymore. How did you find out about that?"

"I have my sources," she said surreptitiously as she took a sip of wine.

"Of course," he reasoned, Nate or Humphrey would have told her.

They ate their meals as they discussed their days at work. Bass Industries was in the process of acquiring a chain of luxury hotels in Europe and the seller kept waffling on the terms. None of the other executives could control him so Chuck was their point person to deal with the miserable little man.

"Europe, huh?" she asked with a smile. "Does that mean when this deal gets closer to closing you'll be on my side of the pond for a while?"

"Maybe," he said with a smirk, "But this deal has been in the works for over a year so I'll be amazed if it closes before this year ends. The main hotel is in Monte Carlo but they do have a small boutique hotel in Chelsea. Is that anywhere near you?"

"It's not too far from me," she told him, "I'm in South Kensington. You should stay with me while you're in London, that is if you don't want to be in the hotel."

"Your place sounds much more inviting than a hotel," he said. "But enough about me, tell me how your day went."

"It was good," she said, "Except for one of the young associates freaking out about qualifying to practice law in the UK. The partners want everyone qualified in both so it's all about training them. Other than that my day was rather uneventful – meetings, paperwork, more paperwork."

"Blair, I hate bringing this up again but I feel like you let me off way too easy for all that I've done," he told her as they were finishing their meal. "There's this feeling like I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I know I sound like a total pussy with all this talk of my feelings but I can't think of anything else and to be quite honest I'd rather work through everything now before we get really serious and things implode on us."

"Chuck, I never thought I'd give in to you that easy," she said, "I always thought if I saw you again I'd tease you and make you work for it. But when I saw you in the hotel and you touched me, all rational thought was gone and I wanted you as close to me as possible."

"And maybe I was a bit hasty in how quickly I forgave you," she continued as he just stared at her. "But I knew it was inevitable. This might sound selfish but I'd rather have you with me while we work through this than be apart. And you've been made to pay for it. I know how you spiraled before Nate and Lily stepped in. I could have done something but I chose not to."

"But you were right to do that," he pointed out.

"If I didn't know any better it would sound like you're trying to convince me to leave you. Are you?" she asked as she felt her heart stop and could feel the blood draining from her face as she spoke.

"No," he exclaimed when he saw the color leave her face, "I just don't understand it, that's all."

"Do you remember when I went back to Nate our senior year?" she asked as she took a sip of her wine. "I told you it was because being with him was easy and I was tired of fighting for you."

"I remember," he said as he studied her face trying to gauge where she was going with this story.

"I've had the easy relationships and I've had the wrong relationships and none of them made me feel the way I felt when I was with you. I'm not saying this will be easy," she told him. "It will be far from it. We will have our share of fights because that's who we are. But that doesn't mean we stop trying."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that the other shoe will always be there and it will drop from time to time. The hurt you caused doesn't go away," she let him know. "And there will be residual bitterness for a while. It's up to you to make it disappear."

"You really are more than I deserve," he said as he kissed her hands. "But I'm still waiting for the caveat."

She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "You want to know my secret?" she asked as she leaned forward, prompting him to do the same and nod.

"Years and years of therapy," Blair told him matter-of-factly. "I can tell you this, my therapist is going to have a field day when I meet with him again and tell him about our reunion. You need to know that sooner or later I'll have a really bad day and break down. I have in the past, but I was the only one to witness it. This time you'll probably be there. Perhaps I could convince you to come with me to therapy."

Feeling too vulnerable about her request, she added, "You know this is our absolute last chance, right?"

"Oh, yes, but I have no intentions of screwing things up again with you," he sighed before smirking. "And nice try at changing the subject. I'm not going anywhere this time so get used to me being around. I think therapy would be good for us. It might be just what we need to move forward, an outside voice."

"You have all the right answers today," she said as she leaned forward to kiss him, only being broken out of their reverie when their dessert was served.

"Stay with me tonight," Chuck requested as they were leaving the restaurant. "We'll stop by your hotel to get your things for the morning."

"You make it very difficult for me to say no to you," she said as she pretended to think about it. "Okay, we both know I want to."

"Good," he smiled as he laced his fingers through hers and kissed her hand, leading her to the waiting car.

**XOXO**

Chuck dropped her bag in the hall as they stepped off the elevator.

"Give me five minutes," Chuck said as he kissed Blair's hands and walked to the master suite. "Five minutes," he repeated as he held up five fingers while walking backwards to make sure she didn't follow him.

She paced nervously as she waited for him. There was no reason to be but that didn't stop her.

He reappeared and held out his arm to take, which she took. "Close your eyes," he asked as she did. He guided her to the bedroom before telling her to open her eyes.

"Chuck," Blair said as she looked around the room to find tea lights and rose petals everywhere, "You did this in five minutes?"

"I lit the candles just now," he told her as he drew her to him, resting his hands on her hips. "I set everything else up before dinner. Thank you, so much. Having this chance to make things right with you really means the world to me. I love you with all my heart."

"Well," she said as she caressed his jaw, "They do say that make-up sex is the best kind. And I want that with you."

"I forgot what a vixen you could be," he told her as his hands ran slowly up and down her back. "But I can't help think that sex is forefront on your mind. We are so much more than that."

"We are," she assured him. "I've just spent so much time trying to convince myself that if I separated sex from my feelings for you it would be easier to leave. But I know I can't do that anymore, I don't want to. I love you, and I love making love to you. I missed you so much."

She began working at the buttons on his shirt, eager for the sensation of his skin on hers. When she had his shirt off her fingers went to undo his belt and quickly rid him of the rest of his clothes.

"Tonight is about you," he drawled as he turned her around so her back was on his chest. He kissed her neck, running his hands up her arms before unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor only to see she had nothing on underneath it.

"How did I not notice this when you were getting dressed?" he said with lust as he took in the sight of her. "We definitely would have been late for work."

"Which is why I made sure you didn't notice," she smirked as she took his hand to lead him to the bed. "I wanted you surprised."

He lowered them onto the bed as her hands wound around his back and he gently kissed her neck as she let out a moan. She could feel him against her thigh and wanted nothing more than to connect with him.

He very leisurely began kissing a trail down her body when his head disappeared between her legs. She let out a scream as he gently nipped at her sweet spot. Her legs circled his neck as she brought him closer to her.

"Chuck," she cried out, she swore she could feel him smirking as he slowly and surely brought her entire body to climax as she shook against him. "I need you now," she moaned as his ministrations were bringing her to her peak again.

"Patience, love," he told her as he began kissing his way back up to her neck.

"Please," she begged as she held his face, "Don't make me wait any more." He smiled as he kissed her, thrilled that she was so impatient to feel him inside her.

As he entered her, she brought her leg between them and wrapped her ankle around his neck bringing him even deeper into her. The surprise caused him to yell her name as she started rocking her hips faster then slower, driving him crazy in the process.

"Blair," he moaned as he entwined their fingers together, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she gasped as his hips began moving in rhythm with hers.

They got nearer to the edge together and reached it simultaneously. Chuck pulled Blair to him as she wrapped her leg between his and rested her head on his chest.

"I've missed this," he said as he held her.

"Me or the sex?" she asked as she already knew the answer but loved hearing him tell her.

"Always you," he told her. "And making love with you. Please stop calling it sex, it's always been more with us. I've never made love with anyone other than you."

"Keep telling me that," she requested, "I'll never tire of hearing you say it."

"Your wish is my command, my Queen," he said as his lips captured hers and they began round two of what would be very intense and passionate night.

**XOXO**

The rest of the week went by in a blur as they both had massive workloads yet made time for each other at night. They would rather make love to each other than sleep any night of the week. It was now Saturday and still Blair had work that she brought home.

"Blair," Chuck asked as he rubbed her shoulders as she looked up from her casework, "Lily wants to know if you'd accompany me to family brunch tomorrow. She and Eric would love to see you. Dan and Rufus will be there as well."

"I don't know," she told him as she turned around. If there was any chance Jenny would be there she didn't want to go. There was only so much a girl could take.

"She won't be there," Chuck let her know, sensing what was causing her to hesitate and careful not to say her name. "She works in Brazil. An old acquaintance of Lily's runs a fashion house down there and liked her portfolio. She rarely comes back to the city, which is perfectly fine if you ask me."

"Oh, okay then" was all she could say, not wanting to go down that road and discuss Gothic Barbie again. "Have any of you heard from Serena at all these past years?"

"No, and we've all tried," Chuck said as he sat on the bed. "Lily, Eric, myself, Nate, even Humphrey tried contacting her when she disappeared. Every news outlet in the tri-state area covered the story for months. Lily and I have hired numerous private investigators and still nothing. I just hope it's because she really doesn't want to be found, not that she's dead somewhere."

"I know, I saw the news coverage in London. When a New York socialite disappears overnight it causes quite a stir. Have you ever checked into Baizen?" she mused.

The look on Chuck's face told her no, he never liked the guy but Blair knew what a weakness Serena had for him. "It's just that whenever Serena was in trouble Carter was who she would call," Blair said. "I knew nothing about her search for her father and we were best friends. I'm just saying, maybe if you find him you'll find a lead on Serena."

"What?" she questioned as he stared at her strangely. "This is something I've thought about from time to time. Do you want to call your P.I. or should I call mine?"

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. Did you see that twist coming? What do you think will happen with Serena? I have a storyline for her in the works but would love to know where you think she's been all these years. **_

_**There will also be a flashback in the next chapter that explains more about how they changed during their years apart. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Author's Note: This was another fun chapter to write. We see Blair coming to terms with letting Chuck in and showing her vulnerability as he continues to reassure her and make her see how he's changed. It may or may not be categorized as angsty fluff. Either way it's pivotal to the next chapter.

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

I like the song _Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts_ for this chapter. Try playing it when you read the flashbacks and their talk afterwards as I think it really complements it nicely. Let me know what you think =)

Thank you to all of my reviewers, you really make my day with your comments! Please keep them coming =) And if you've favorited or story alerted this and I haven't heard from you, please leave a review to let me know what you like/don't like. I take all feedback into consideration when writing the next chapters.

Laperkin – I can't even say Gothic Barbie's name without getting angry :o Let me know what you think of the flashbacks and the twist in the next chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thanks so much!

DevilBass – Glad you like it. Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

Wrightangal – I do too! Let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter.

TriGemini – The journey for Chuck and Blair is still in full swing and we see more of their new personalities as well as their old ones. And you're not alone, I also like to rant about the blonde ;) Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – The flashbacks show more of C and B's time apart and what they've been up to. And the blonde makes her entrance soon. Can't wait to hear what you think!

Lisottina81 – Chair love! Looking forward to what you think of the flashbacks.

Ellibells – So happy to hear that! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on the flashbacks.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Blair," Lily exclaimed as she pulled her in for a hug, "It is so good to see you back in New York."

"It's good to be back," she said. "I forgot how much I missed the city."

"Hey, B," Eric said as he hugged her. "It's really good to see you again."

"You have no idea," she told him as she held the hug a few seconds longer. "How are you?"

"Okay," he said, "Can we talk before you go?"

"Sure," she said as she put her arm around his shoulders, "I always have time for you."

"Come," Lily said as she motioned for them all to sit at the table, "We have a lot of catching up to do so I hope you two don't have any other plans for today."

"We don't," Chuck told her, "We're all yours for the day."

"Excellent," Lily smiled as they sat down, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

They talked about everything from everyone's jobs to Eric and Lily's visit to London to Upper East Side gossip. They were all enjoying themselves immensely when Rufus decided to make things interesting.

"So when did you two get back together?" Rufus asked when there was a lull in conversation only to be met with glares from his wife and son, surprised stares from Chuck and Blair, and Eric trying and failing miserably to bite back his laughter.

"Darling," Lily said as she shook her head disapprovingly, "Don't be rude."

"What?" Rufus said, "It's a logical question. I didn't mean it to be rude."

Dan hung his head to avoid his father's gaze when Blair spoke, "It was unexpected, Rufus. But you know how it is, you can only run away from the love of your life for so long before they catch up with you once again."

Rufus, along with everyone else at the table, looked surprised as she took Chuck's hand in hers and smiled.

"That's very true," Rufus said with a grin as he looked across the table at Lily. "I'm just glad you kids didn't have to wait twenty years to find each other again."

"Seven was more than enough," Chuck said as he kissed her hand.

"So," Eric said with an impish grin, "How long did it take you two to catch up with each other?"

"We ran into each other in the bar of the hotel where I'm staying," Blair said evenly while maintaining her composure. "We got to talking and one thing led to another and here we are."

"Is that all?" Eric asked, knowing that Blair would blush at any moment.

Before he could continue, Lily decided to steer the conversation where she wanted it.

"Blair," Lily said, "Tell us about this party at the end of the month. We're all looking forward to it."

This was the first Chuck heard of it but he did his best to hide his surprise. He would ask Blair about it when they were in private as it wasn't worth causing a scene over.

"It's to celebrate my firm in London merging with Levitt and Sons here in New York," she told them. "Any excuse for them to throw a party on the expense account is worth it."

Lily laughed before asking, "Will Charles be going with you?"

"Yes," Blair told her as she squeezed Chuck's hand under the table, "He's going to be my plus-one."

"How lovely," Lily exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement over their reunion, "I am so happy you two are together once more. You make such a beautiful couple."

"Is anyone going to ask about me?" Dan said straight-faced as everyone laughed. "I'm feeling very left out with these conversation topics."

That was able to turn the conversation away from Chuck and Blair, which they were both grateful for. Once brunch was over, they moved into the living room to continue talking in a more comfortable setting.

When Lily and Chuck's conversation turned to business, Eric used that opportunity to steal Blair away for a moment.

"Did you find anything about Serena?" Eric asked as they stepped into his room.

"Not yet," she told him. "The private investigator with my firm is looking into Baizen for me and so is Chuck's P.I. As soon as we know anything you'll know."

"Thanks," he said shakily, "You have no idea what mom's been like these past years. She blames herself for not taking action sooner with everything that happened with you, Dan, Chuck, and Serena. We really need to find her."

"We will," Blair said, "And it wasn't Lily's fault, or yours. If my time apart from Chuck taught me anything it's that things have to happen for a reason. When we find Serena you'll see that she's fine and this time away was something she needed. Come here."

She pulled him to her for a hug, feeling an overwhelming need to comfort him. Eric was always sensitive and Blair knew how hard Serena's disappearance hit him. She had to find the blonde if for no other reason than to help Eric.

"I hope you're right," he said as he leaned into her. "Thanks again for doing this."

"Of course," Blair told him, "You're family. Now let's get out there before Chuck gets jealous."

They were laughing as they walked out and were met by Dan and Chuck talking, amicably.

"Oh," Dan said when he saw her, "Natalie wanted to meet you for coffee one day this week."

"Okay," Blair said slowly as she looked between him and Chuck, "Where do you guys want to meet us?"

"No," Dan said awkwardly, "She wants it to be just the two of you."

The look of confusion on her face made him elaborate, "Apparently she Googled me and found old Gossip Girl posts about us and freaked that I still talk to you. I tried to explain but she'll only back down if you agree to meet with her. Please? I really like her."

"Fine," Blair relented as Dan never asked her for anything, "Give me her number and I'll set something up later in the week."

"Thank you," he said as he gave her a hug and a squeeze.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "No worries."

Dan smiled and gave her a kiss in return before she and Chuck got into the elevator to go back to his apartment.

"That was fun," she said. "It was really good to see everyone again."

"Why didn't I get an invitation to your firm's party?" Chuck asked in the elevator back to his apartment.

"They were sent out while I was still in London. I wasn't sure if there was anything left between us and if things were bad I didn't want you there," she said as she tried to brush it off as best she could.

"But we're good now, and you'll be going as my plus-one," she whispered into his ear as she pressed him against the elevator wall.

"Do you really need your own invitation?" she asked when he remained impassive. "Would that make you feel better?"

"No," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Going as your plus-one is even better. But I do wish you had told me about the party before I had to hear about it from Lily. When exactly were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you sometime this week," she said honestly. "It's just that we've had other things to discuss and I prefer not to talk when I'm with you."

"You know," Chuck said seriously as he pulled back to look into her eyes, "You make me feel extremely cheap when you talk like that. That would have been a turn on before but now it feels wrong to hear you say things like that. Do I need to impose a moratorium on us making love?"

"You wouldn't," she gasped. Blair knew that she wasn't as affectionate with him as she should be but she loved him nonetheless. "I was going to tell you, we've just been busy with work, and each other. Besides, the party isn't for another three weeks. Don't deprive me of you. I know I haven't said this as much as you have but I really do love you."

He couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "I know," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. "But I do think we should talk some more."

"Okay," she said as she led them to the couch, settling into his arms. "You and Dan seem to be on better terms. There wasn't the tension I used to feel between the two of you."

"We had a moment a while back," Chuck told her. "It was when Nate went to visit you in London. I wanted to talk with Lily and I ran into Dan at the apartment."

"What about?" Blair asked. "I remember how good it was to see Nate when he visited."

**XOXO**

"_Where is it you're going again?" Chuck asked as he stopped by pick up Nate. He agreed to drop his friend off at the airport in hopes of gleaning new information about Blair. _

"_London," Nate told him as he avoided making eye contact with his friend as he got in the car. They all knew that Blair stayed in London and Chuck knew that Nate kept up with her. _

"_What for?" Chuck implored, hoping to get more information than he had been able to in the past six years. _

"_I'm visiting an old friend," he told him before turning to face him. "Please, don't put me in the middle again. If she asks about you I'll give her your number. Other than that I'm not getting involved." _

"_She has my number," Chuck said. "I never changed it." _

"_Why don't you call her then?" Nate asked exasperatedly. "I know you have her new number. You're not the same person you were, just talk to her." _

"_I can't do that," Chuck said. "If she wants to talk to me she'll call. I won't interrupt her life anymore than I already have." _

"_But you'll put yours on hold," Nate stated. "When was the last time you went out with a woman?" _

"_You don't know what you're talking about," Chuck said agitatedly. "I've been very busy with this new acquisition. I barely have time to eat and sleep, let alone see people." _

"_You made time to drive me to the airport," Nate smirked. "What does that say?" _

"_That says that you're my best friend, something I'm seriously reconsidering at the moment," Chuck told him. "Besides, I was not about to pass up the opportunity to razz you for flying commercial. You know you can take the jet." _

"_I don't want to take the jet," Nate said. "I like going commercial, flight attendants are hot and you never know who you'll sit next to." _

"_Something else I'll never understand about you," Chuck said. "I mean, you could have had your pick of flight crew."_

"_Yeah," Nate replied, "The last time I flew with you on the jet the staff was all dudes. Dudes that made Arthur look young." _

"_If I recall, you were the one who staged my intervention," Chuck said changing the subject. "And now that my life is in order and I'm focusing on work and not loose women and scotch you take issue." _

"_I take issue with you not moving forward," he said. "If you and Blair are meant to be then it'll happen. Until it does, you need to be out there." _

"_Seeing as I have more experience with this than you," Chuck said derisively, "I'll do it my way." _

"_Fine," Nate said, never one to provoke an argument, "But make a move soon. She won't wait forever." _

_There was so much Chuck wanted to ask about that last comment but couldn't because the car stopped in front of the airport and Nate was out of the car very quickly. _

_With a quick hug and a wave, Nate disappeared into the crowd and Chuck was left wondering what he meant by, 'She won't wait forever.' _

_Nate's flight was boring, no one sat next to him and while his flight attendant flirted with him, the man wasn't really Nate's type. He was one of the first people off the plane and immediately spotted Blair waiting for him. _

"_Nate," Blair called excitedly as Nate dropped his bags to hug her. _

_She returned the hug and held on for a few moments before pulling back and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I want you to know that I love you dearly," she said as she looked around the airport with distaste, "I would not be here otherwise." _

"_I love you too, B," he smiled. "And thanks for slumming it on your day off to get me." _

"_You're welcome," she said as she looped her arm through his and led him to her town car. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you." _

"_Me too," he said as he opened the door for her. _

"_Tell me what happened with Edward," he said when they got in the car. _

"_You're starting with that?" she asked. "I haven't seen you in a year and that's what you want to start with." _

"_I want the full story and then I want your mind on other things," he said with more wisdom than she knew he had. "He seemed like a great guy. He was crazy for you, and you were for him, right?"_

"_I did care for Edward," she told him. "But when I saw him get down on one knee I panicked and knew that it wasn't right. I'm not ready to get married yet." _

"_B," Nate said, "I know I wasn't the best boyfriend but I'd like to think I'm a better friend. Talk to me." _

"_I can't move on," she said softly. "Trust me, I've tried, Edward wasn't the first. But no man seems to measure up. And I know it's twisted, I left New York for a reason." _

_Nate felt incredibly torn. Chuck was going through the same thing and he ragged on him for it and now he felt like a total ass. But Blair was different, if she made up her mind to move on from Chuck and couldn't, that was serious. _

"_He's miserable, you know," he told her. "And there's nothing twisted about it. You can't help who you fall in love with." _

"_On a slightly different note, I'm going to New York for work in a few months," she said. _

"_That's great," Nate exclaimed before realizing the implications, "You okay with that?"_

"_Of course," she said immediately, "It's a great opportunity for work. If it goes well I'll be on the fast track for junior partner within the year. And it will be great to see more of you and Dan. And Eric and Lily of course. They visited last month and tried to convince me to go back." _

"_We all have to try," Nate smiled. "We really miss you. But you've created an incredible life over here, we'd be crazy not to be proud of you." _

"_Is it wrong that I would like to see him again?" Blair asked. Now that Nate opened that can of worms she wanted to talk about how she felt. "I mean I've spent all this time trying to forget about him yet here I find myself hoping to see him." _

"_He's going to find you," Nate said knowingly, "We both know it. The real question is what are you going to do when he does?"_

"_Nothing," she said in a tone that even she didn't believe. "I don't know, maybe talk to him. Find out how he's been. Have sex with him." _

"_What?" he asked as he gasped for breath, "What did you just say?" _

"_Don't look so shocked," she laughed. "I was kidding, maybe. Regardless, I'm not going to jump into bed with him so relax." _

"_Who are you and what have you done with Blair Waldorf?" he asked as he looked at her with eyes bulging. _

"_Close you mouth and come on, we're here," she said with a laugh as she tapped his knee when the car stopped in front of her townhouse. "Put your bags inside and then we're going for a walk. And tonight we're going out on the town and I'm introducing you to my friends." _

"_Are they single?" Nate asked as she unlocked the door. _

_Blair rolled her eyes before pushing him inside and laughing. _

**XOXO**

_Dan had stopped by the van der Humphrey apartment to see if his father was home, he wasn't. _

_He called him and Rufus said that he and Lily would be home shortly and that he should wait for him. Dan wasn't on the couch thirty seconds when he saw Chuck step out of the elevator. _

_Before Dan could move from his place in the living room, Chuck saw him. _

"_What are you doing here, Humphrey?" Chuck asked as he looked around. _

"_I'm waiting for my dad. Why are you here? Don't you live upstairs?" Dan retorted, very uncomfortable because the only interactions he had with Chuck were awkward and him trying to acquire information about Blair. _

"_I need to talk with Lily," Chuck said. "She said she'd be here shortly so I thought I'd wait down here, not that it's any of your business." _

"_No need to get nasty," Dan said as he rolled his eyes. _

"_So what have you been up to lately, Chuck?" Dan asked trying to break some of the tension in the room. "You haven't been at brunch in the last few weeks." _

"_Stop trying to make small talk with me, Humphrey," Chuck spat as his lip curled. "There's only one topic you know I'll discuss with you and you've made it quite clear that you won't so just shut up." _

"_She's doing good," Dan told him, not entirely sure why he did. _

"_Good to know," Chuck said, confused as to why Blair's best friend would be telling him anything about her. "Anything else you're willing to tell me?" _

"_She's single. How about you, how have you been?" Dan asked as his way of segueing away from a topic he shouldn't have even mentioned in the first place. _

"_Fine," Chuck answered, "And you?"_

"_Good, work's busy and I just started seeing someone," Dan wasn't sure why he was telling him this but he went with it. _

"_Good for you," Chuck told him. "Best of luck with that." _

_He was on his way to the elevator as he was in no mood to hear about Humphrey's happy love life. He was prepared to wait upstairs when the doors opened and out stepped Lily and Rufus. _

"_Charles," Lily said as she embraced him. "Were you leaving?" _

"_I was going to wait for you upstairs," he told her. "Shall we go up there to talk? Dan is here to meet with Rufus." _

_Lily exchanged a look with her husband before kissing his cheek and getting into the elevator with Chuck. They were silent on the ride up and as they made their way into the living room. _

"_Can I get you anything to drink?" Chuck asked as Lily sat down.  
_

"_No, thank you," she said. He decided not to pour himself a glass of scotch as he didn't want another lecture from his stepmother. "What's on your mind?" _

"_This European hotel acquisition is taking too much time to close," Chuck told her. "I'm tempted to fly over and hash out the contract details if that miserable little man doesn't sign the next contract we send him." _

"_Charles," Lily said with a look, "This isn't about the hotels. You want a reason to go to London." _

"_What? No," he said doing his best not to give himself away, "I'd be going to Monte Carlo. Why would I go to London?" _

"_Eric and I visited her last month," Lily said. "She looks good."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" he asked. _

"_Because you want to know how she is," she told him. "A mother knows what her children want. I may not have always been the best mother but I was married four times before I allowed myself to be with the man I was in love with since I was a teenager. Do not make my mistakes." _

"_Lily," Chuck said, "It's not that simple anymore. Too much has been said and done. I won't intrude on her life again, no matter how much I want to."_

"_Please," he said when he saw her ready to speak again, "I hate talking about my feelings. Don't push this." _

"_Make things right with Blair," she told him. "You owe it to yourself and to her to show her how much you've changed. The man you are today is not the boy I had to pry the scotch away from." _

"_She's coming back to the city in a few months," Chuck told her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he continued, "I may have a P.I. tell me how she's doing from time to time." _

"_That needs to stop," she said firmly. "Your intentions may be good but having a P.I. trail your loved ones causes many trust issues. Don't add something else to Blair's list of reasons not to trust you." _

"_I'll keep that in mind," he said as she stood up. "Thank you, Lily." _

"_Of course, Charles," she said as she touched his face. "I only want to see you happy. And we know there is only one person who can do that. Remember what I said." _

_With a hug and a kiss on the cheek she was gone and he was left to mull over what she told him with a glass of scotch. _

**XOXO**

"I always thought Nate would tell you about me before Dan would," she said as she looked up at him.

"That's what I thought as well," he told her.

"How long did you go without being with a woman before I came back?" she asked, somewhat ill at ease but curious and secretly happy that he wanted to wait for her.

"About a year," he said as she turned to look at him, "Why is everyone so surprised to hear that? I knew you were coming back, I didn't want anything to jeopardize that this time. Age has taught me a thing or two."

"Knowing that makes me very happy," she said as she straddled his hips.

"I didn't know you were engaged," Chuck stated as he felt a jumble of emotions that made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I wasn't," she told him. "I said no so there was no engagement."

"But things must have been serious for an engagement proposal to be made," he said.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "We're here, and we're together again. What does it matter what happened while we were apart?"

"It does matter," he told her as he held her tighter to him. "I don't want us to have any secrets from each other. I want to know everything about your time in London. And you need to know about my time here in New York. We eventually have to talk it all through."

"We have all the time in the world to talk about it when we start therapy," she said. "But right now I want to sleep with you."

He gave her a funny look as she pushed him back and snuggled into his side. "What?" she questioned, "I'm tired and we're more than sex. Now hold me until I fall asleep and then carry me to bed."

"Always so bossy," he said as he touched her face.

"I'm still amazed at how you are now," she said with a yawn. "And how real this is. I keep waiting to wake up and find myself alone in my townhouse in London."

"Not going to happen," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "You're stuck with me now."

"Good," she smiled as she drifted to sleep.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue and let me know what your thoughts on this story are and what you'd like to see next. **_

_**If I haven't heard from you yet, share your thoughts with a review, you know you want to =p**_

_**More Reviews = More Love = Faster Update**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and support of this story. We learn more about the missing years in this chapter and will learn even more when they start therapy when Blair goes back to London.

I think the song _Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk_ fits the tone of this chapter nicely, especially if you read into the lyrics. Let me know what you think =)

Ellibells – Thank you so much! Glad you liked it. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

DevilBass – Thanks! I did know what you meant, I was thinking of doing that but then changed my mind, LOL. Hope you like this chapter.

TriGemini – I'm glad you picked up on the slight role reversal. It seemed fitting in my mind because since Blair was always the one who tried in the past it made sense that after so many years apart she would become more guarded and try to separate her feelings from her physical yearning for Chuck. And him, he's Chuck Bass and Blair's departure finally made him see that he needs more than just sex, he needs Blair because he loves her and wants to be with no one else. Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

LeftWriter224 – The flashbacks were fun to write, I'm glad you liked them. We get more insight into why Blair is hesitant in this chapter, let me know what you think of it =)

Laperkin – So happy that you liked the flashbacks, as the story progresses we get more insight into what happened in the missing years. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Chairlovforever – I'm glad you like the story. Just to clarify, Chuck and Dan are now able to tolerate each other more. I don't think they will ever be friends. But I like Dan and Blair as friends, only friends, I think they're similar and have a cute brother-sister dynamic. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how I've written Chuck and Blair =)

HnM skinnys – Thanks so much!

Svenjen – Thank you!

Wrightangal – No need to get your heart in order, the show provides us with enough Chair heartache I'm not adding to it ;) And I totally know what you meant, hehe.

Lisottina81 – Thanks so much, I'm so glad you felt their emotions. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"I'm glad I was able to see that with you," she said they entered the Park from seeing a film at the Walter Reade Theater. "It was nice."

"I've never seen you this happy," he stated. "What's changed in the last week?"

"It's silly," she said as they continued holding hands, "But we're holding hands and we just went to the movies together."

He broke out in a smile and stopped walking to pull her to him, "And it's not the end of something, it's the beginning."

"You remembered," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I remember everything about us," Chuck told her.

"I was thinking about when you told me that and how you didn't know if we'd last without the games," she sighed contentedly. "We did get lost for a while but look at us now. It's ten years later and we are still inextricably drawn to each other. And I feel exactly what I did for you all those years ago."

"Don't think I'm not loving this," he said as he gave her a gentle squeeze, "But where is this coming from? Last week it was like getting blood from a stone to get you to talk about the past, let alone your feelings for me."

"It hasn't been fair that I've been holding back from you," she told him as she looked up at him. "You've been nothing but honest and open with me and I can see that you've changed. I've been so scared to open my heart to you again because it's been something that I've fought for years. But not anymore."

She caressed his face as she continued, "You have changed in ways I didn't think was possible and I want to be with this you, no more holding back. Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you. I know you won't go anywhere this time."

"You won't get hurt again," he told her as he rested his forehead on hers. "I know I've said it before but this is different, we're different."

"I know," she agreed. "But it still scares the hell out of me. I can't be the strong one here, I need you carry me through this one."

She looked away as she was getting far too self-conscious about being this forthright with him.

"Always, you're it for me, Waldorf," he told her quietly as he held her tighter. "Always."

**XOXO**

"Natalie was interesting," Blair told Dan as she took a sip of her drink. "I'm surprised you were allowed to meet with me tonight."

"Why?" he asked in confusion. "She seemed fine when we talked."

"Well," she said, "She didn't just Google you, she also Googled me and then Chuck. Needless to say, Natalie doesn't think too highly of either of us."

"What did she say?" Dan asked, hesitant to hear what his new girlfriend said to one of his best friends.

"Something along the lines of you being too good to associate with the likes of us," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Apparently she didn't find out about your time with Whoregina or the whole Olivia/Vanessa thing. And don't worry, I didn't tell her."

"She shouldn't have said that," he said. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you told her off."

"I wasn't about to get into it with her," Blair told him. "I have bigger issues to deal with than her pettiness not to mention it would have ruined your relationship with her."

"No," he said adamantly, "Chuck doesn't like me anymore than I like him but we're civil to each other, for you. She needs to do the same."

"Dan," Blair said trying to calm him down, "Forget about it. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'll deal with her later. How are you and Chuck?" he asked. "You two seemed good at brunch."

"I'm the happiest I've been in years," she confided in her friend. "I know it's crazy but people change and I never stopped wanting him. Chuck has been nothing but gentle with me."

"Blair, what did I tell you about no more details," Dan warned.

"Not everything between us is about sex," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I meant his whole demeanor has changed. He's like he was when we were at our best, only better if you can believe it. He lets his guard down with me and holds nothing back, I'm still amazed by it."

"Actually, I can believe it," he said to her surprise. "You forget that I saw his transformation these past years. He really was miserable without you."

"He told me, so did Nate," she said with a small smile. "I think knowing that made it easier to move forward with him. It was nice to know he couldn't push me out of his mind this time."

"Who knew that Chuck Bass could ever become a decent human being?" Dan said as his eyes widened for effect. "I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it."

"You do, too," she told him. "Let me know if you want me to tell your girlfriend off for you or play nice with her."

He was seriously weighing his options when their food came and their conversation took a different turn.

**XOXO**

"Will you stop it?" Blair snapped as Nate finally looked away from her and Chuck. "You're being creepy."

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing," he said. "It's almost surreal."

"That's a big word, Nathaniel," Chuck drawled as he draped him arm across the back of Blair's chair. "Do you know what it means?"

"Bizarre, strange, totally odd," Nate snapped back. "And you're a jackass."

"So touchy," he snickered as he raised his eyebrows. "Someone needs to get laid."

"It's not that weird, Nate," Blair said as she ignored Chuck's comment. "I think we all knew Chuck and I would end up together at some point. We just didn't know how much carnage there would be."

"I never thought this would be how you two got back together though," Nate remarked. "It seems like it was too easy." He stopped talking as he realized that he might be causing more problems for them than they already had.

"It was far from easy," Chuck told him. "You know that. It took a lot of growing up before we realized we were finally adults and had to start acting like them."

"And it's not like either of us was wallowing during our time apart," Blair said as Nate gave a pointed look to Chuck. "His year of celibacy was a surprise to find out, I'll admit it. I didn't do that."

"Moving on," she clipped as she internally chastised herself for even mentioning her sex life with other men. "What's your dating life like, Nate?"

"I've actually been talking a lot with Lenny," he told her. "We don't know when we'll see each other again though."

"Lenny?" Chuck questioned. "Please tell me you're talking about a woman."

"Lenore," Blair emphasized, "Is a friend of mine from London. She and Nate met when he visited me. They hit it off pretty well, I didn't see him for two days."

"Really, what's she like?" Chuck asked.

"She works for an auction house," Nate said. "And she's also from old money wanting to branch out from the family shadow. We really have a lot in common."

"As nice as that is, I wanted to know what she looks like," Chuck said as Blair swatted at him as she shook her head.

"She's tall, dark wavy hair, very pretty," Nate told him.

"And smart as a whip," Blair added. "She really makes him think, which is good for him."

"You know," Chuck said as he leaned forward, "We could take the jet to London to visit them when Blair goes back."

"Okay," Nate said without hesitation, "But I choose the flight crew."

"Do I want to know?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"No," Chuck told her as his arm wrapped around her shoulders and brought her closer to him to kiss the side of her head.

**XOXO**

"You probably want to talk about my comment at dinner," she said as she settled back into him on the couch in his apartment.

"Yes, I would," he said as his arms encircled her waist. "Do you mind telling me how many men you were with during our time apart?"

"Are you ready to tell me how many women you've been with or did you lose count?" she asked knowing that he very well might have and trying to delay telling him her number.

"My spiral was never that bad," he told her as she leaned back onto his chest and looked up at him. "Maybe twenty random hook-ups before Nate and Lily stepped in. It lasted less than a month and then they wouldn't leave me alone for about six months. Nate, Lily, or Eric were with me at all times to make sure I didn't revert to my old ways."

"I heard about that," she said softly. "A part of me wanted to call but I was still too angry with you."

"That's understandable," he said. "I'm not proud of what I did but it happened and it was yet another thing for me to add to my massive list of regrets where you're concerned. And you'd be amazed at the clarity copious amounts of scotch brings."

She looked questioningly at him as he continued, "Sleeping around wasn't helping me deal with losing you. I wanted what we had and tried having monogamous relationships with four women throughout the years but it never lasted more than a few months because it didn't feel right. And then I realized the only one I really wanted was you and I decided to wait. That turned out to be the best decision I ever made as we were able to get back here."

"Eight," she said with her eyes closed, "Five of them were men I dated, three of them were one night stands my first year away. I had a really rough time, no matter what I did I couldn't forget about you. Nothing worked, every man I was with only made me want you more. There was no one since I turned down Edward's proposal five months ago."

"Not how you thought I spent my time, huh?" she asked as she turned around to face him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Thank you for letting me in," he said as he kissed her forehead. "All I want is to know how you were, no judgment."

"You know you're the only one I want," she said as she straddled his waist. "You're the only one I've ever really wanted. I love you."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back so she was lying on the couch with him on top of her. He kissed her neck before slowly making his way back up and deeply capturing her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her back as her hands wound through his hair.

The confined space of the couch provided much more intimacy than a bed could and that was just what they needed. His hands worked at removing his dress shirt while hers undid his pants and they were on the floor in no time. He nimbly unzipped the side of her dress before pulling it over her head and letting it fall to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," he told her thickly as he kissed his way down her body as his hands moved up and down her arms and around to caress her stomach and chest as his mouth continued south.

"I can't seem to get enough of you," he rasped against her thigh as he kissed his way to her core.

She screamed out in pleasure as his tongue flicked across her sweet spot as his fingers slowly brought her to more bliss. Her hips were bucking frantically from his ministrations.

Chuck could have spent hours just eliciting gratified moans from her but she was insatiable and begging for him.

"I need you now," she whimpered as she tried to pull him up to her with no avail. He was taking his time and loving every minute of it.

He couldn't help smirking as he leisurely kissed his way back up to her mouth and she eagerly pulled him to her for a kiss as her knees bent up on either side of him.

"Make love to me," she pleaded as her legs wrapped around his thighs and she rocked her hips against his pelvis.

"With pleasure," he drawled as he entered her, never breaking eye contact with her.

She gasped when he began moving faster than she expected and had to grip his shoulders as her body began convulsing against him once more. He came soon after she did and collapsed next to her.

"I love you," he whispered with his heart still pounding from their activities. She kissed him before devilishly getting out of his embrace and standing up.

"Shower," she said as she pulled him up.

"You're going to be the death of me," he smirked as he caught her around the waist making her shriek as he carried her into the bathroom.

Chuck turned on the water, making sure it was the perfect temperature before wrapping his arms around Blair and moving her under the stream of water.

"This feels wonderful," she purred as she rolled her head back to get her hair wet while his hands never left her hips. "Come here," she said with a laugh as he got just as drenched as she was.

They were kissing and Blair backed into the corner with Chuck's body flush against hers. She could feel his growing hardness and wrapped one leg around his waist before he hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap both legs around him as he entered her.

He had one hand against the wall to anchor them as the other held her protectively to him.

"Move," she moaned against his neck as she thrust against him. He happily obliged and started rocking his hips slowly as they moved together as one. Chuck could feel her teeth nipping at his neck, marking him in her favorite way. He quickened his pace and felt her spasming around him before he joined her.

Breaking their connection, Blair leaned against the wall because she didn't trust her legs to support her. "Wow," Chuck breathed as he leaned against her, the both of them catching their breath before they could move and actually get to showering.

After a few minutes, their breathing was returning to normal and she could feel him getting hard again. Feeling frisky, she decided to surprise him and dropped to her knees.

"Blair," he moaned as she kissed his thigh, "You don't have to do this."

"You want me to stop?" she asked as she breathed against him as her hand worked at drawing moans from him. "Because I don't think you do." She was answered with another moan as his hands scratched at the wall.

Her mouth felt like heaven around him as she skillfully brought him to a quick release. It had been years since he experienced anything like what she was doing to him, years since she did that. She swallowed before smirking up at him as she slowly kissed her way up his stomach and chest.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her once more so she was flush against the wall, and him. "Do you know how hot you are right now?" he whispered in her ear.

"I can feel it," she told him as she raised her eyebrows before reaching for the soap. "What do you say we clean up before we go to bed?"

"Allow me," he said as he reached for the shampoo as she grabbed it from him.

"Me first," she said as her hands reached up to slowly massage his scalp. He bent down to make it easier for her to reach.

He quickly took control of the situation and enjoyed soaping her up while having his way with her once more, not that she complained of course. It was amazing how Chuck could make something as simple as washing her hair so intimate and sensual.

After a few more distractions, they were finally clean and dry and snuggled together in bed, very content.

"This is perfect," Blair said as he held her close to him.

He kissed the top of her head and was about to say something when he realized she was fast asleep in his arms.

**XOXO**

Blair was still in a trance when she walked off the elevator into Chuck's apartment.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked as he dropped the newspaper he was reading and was at her side in a flash. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"The private investigator with my firm in London found Serena," she said vacantly as he led her to the couch and drew her to him.

"She was looking for Carter and found a newspaper article about him," she told him as she finally made eye contact with him. "He was killed three months ago in a speedboat accident in Martinique, leaving behind his wife Serena and their young son William, age four."

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. Serena is a mommy? Thoughts on that and Chair's development?**_

_**I thought I'd give you some more fluff before the drama starts again with the return of Hurricane Serena. Don't think I'm getting soft now and escaping to Fluff Land, there's lots of angst and drama planned for this story as well as some more fluff and there are many more hot, passionate moments in store for Chuck and Blair =D **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a comment, you know you want to and it will really make me smile ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: Again, thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. It really makes me smile and I feel it makes me write better. It really keeps the creative juices flowing when I get feedback and know that you all want to read more =)

This chapter has more angst and drama in it because we meet up with Serena again and meet her son. Also, Carter died and that brings a whole slew of issues in and of itself. Chuck and Blair will get caught up in it but it's nothing they can't fix together.

Anyway, they will have some hiccups because who doesn't in a relationship but I don't have anything catastrophic planned for them in this story. Some of you may find that boring but I feel the show provides us with enough gut-wrenching Chair drama that I'm not about to create more of it. I just saw the new preview and let's say I'm not optimistic about my favorite couple. I'll be on edge when I watch the new episode, most likely with one eye closed and my hand on the remote.

Hope you enjoy where I'm taking this story from here.

Svenjen – Thanks! Let me know what you think of Serena and Chair in this chapter.

Devil-Bass – Thanks! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Ellibells – So happy you liked it! I'm really liking the sexy fluff, too ;) Can't wait to read your comments on Serena as a mommy and Chair.

Wrightangal – No need for *shifty eyes* about the angst comment, it's in relation to the arrival of Serena and her son, not Chuck and Blair. I promise, I'm not like the stupid writers on the show and will not allow my beloved Chair to stray from each other again =) My heart still isn't over Raina and I watch the show with one eye closed now. I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Blair and Chuck are finally on their way to the *cough, cough* normal *cough, cough* relationship us shippers all want to see on the show. Serena's reappearance will definitely rock the Upper East Side, once she returns, but Chair will be able to weather the storm that is Hurricane Serena together. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Smp8421 – So happy that you love Chuck and Blair's mature relationship, I really think time is the only thing that can heal them at this point on the show. Serena will definitely bring drama but not how you think. Let me know what you think of Chair in this chapter.

Lisottina81 – No worries, Chair is much stronger than Hurricane Serena. Looking forward to know what you think of them in this chapter.

Laperkin – There are some twists planned for Serena. Chair will deal with it in stride. Let me know what you think of it =)

Rajamoon –Thank you so much! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

TWAU – Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Jamieerin – So happy to hear you liked the flashbacks, we get more insight into the missing years as we proceed. In chapter four I mentioned what Chuck did. He and Serena wrote into Gossip Girl about Blair's bulimia, forcing her to address it publically. So when Blair got the opportunity to study abroad her junior year, she went to London and decided not to come back. But we learn that it was mostly Serena because she knew more about Blair's condition than Chuck did. Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – 100th review! Thank you =D The way Serena fits into this story will be interesting as well as Chair's reaction to her and her son. Gotta love Dair friendship, hehe. And Chair fluff is my favorite to write, I really miss seeing it on the show. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"What do we do?" Eric asked, still in shock. "Do we call her or just show up? Oh my god, mom. She's going to have a heart attack."

"Calm down," Blair said as she took his hand, "Chuck is talking to Lily now. They'll be up soon."

"Why didn't Serena contact us all this time?" Eric asked, close to tears. "I mean, she had a child and her husband died and none of us knew about it. What does that say about her? And why couldn't we find her?"

"Slow down," she said, "One thing at a time. You weren't able to find her because you were looking for Serena van der Woodsen. She married Carter and has gone by Serena Baizen for the past six years. As for why she didn't contact anyone, that's something you can ask her when you see her."

Eric stood up when he heard the elevator ding and saw his mother, Rufus, and Chuck walk in.

"You found her," Lily said as she rushed to Blair and pulled her in. "Never in all my years did I think she would have married Carter. And my baby had a baby."

"I'm sure they're both fine," Blair said as she pulled away. "Chuck is working on our transportation and we'll be in Martinique with them before you know it."

"What do we do until then?" Rufus asked as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Darling," Lily said as she turned to face him, "I think it would be best if only Eric, Charles, and Blair went with me. Serena is going to feel smothered as it is. Please understand."

"Of course," he told her in a way only Rufus could. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll only be a phone call away."

"Thank you," she said as she touched his arm.

"Well, tomorrow's Friday. Blair and I have work and want to come with you so if you can wait until then," Chuck said as he hung up the phone. "The jet will be ready for take-off tomorrow night and we'll be in Martinique early Saturday morning. We'll be there before you know it, Lily."

"Lily," Blair said as she took her hand, "Is there anything I can do for you before we leave? Do you want me to get anything?"

"No, but thank you, Blair," Lily said. "You've done so much already. If it weren't for you thinking to look for Carter we wouldn't be on our way to see her. And Charles, thank you for making the arrangements. My mind is spinning in a million directions and I don't know where to begin."

"Eric," she said as she looked at her son, "Come downstairs with me and help me pack."

He nodded as they left Chuck and Blair alone in the apartment.

"Are you ready for the storm we're about to face with Serena?" Blair asked as Chuck pulled her to him and kissed her temple.

**XOXO**

Blair was asleep on Chuck's lap while Eric sat across from them and Lily was trying to sleep in one of the armchairs.

"I'm so nervous," Eric said as he fidgeted. "How can Blair sleep?"

"She can't," Blair mumbled as she turned over to face Eric, "Not with all of your incessant chatter. Just because you two can't sleep doesn't mean you have to keep me up as well."

"Sorry," Chuck said softly as he continued stroking her hair, "Try to go back to sleep, we'll be quiet."

He shot Eric a glare when she said, "No use, I'm awake now."

"How long until we land?" she asked, not moving from her resting place.

"About forty minutes," Eric said. "Do you think we should have called her? I mean we're ambushing her this way."

"She disappeared," Blair told him, "If we tipped her off she would probably slip away again. This way she doesn't know we're coming and we know where she'll be."

"Blair's right," Lily said as she sat next to Eric. "I don't want anything to spook her and jeopardize this. I have a grandson that I haven't met yet and my daughter just lost her husband. She needs us more than ever now."

"Relax, Eric," Chuck said, "You'll feel better once you see her again."

Everyone was eerily quiet as they waited for the plane to land. They all felt on edge as they had no idea how Serena would react to seeing them all again, let alone what state she would be in when they found her.

When the captain announced they would be landing shortly, the women excused themselves to freshen up while Chuck and Eric just smoothed the wrinkles that formed in their clothes and ran a hand through their hair.

"Stay with Lily," Blair told Chuck quietly as she motioned for him to help his stepmother off the plane.

He nodded as she looped her arm through Eric's as they all made their way to the waiting car.

"You're sure this is the place?" Eric asked as they pulled up in front of an ordinary sized house on a well cared for block. "It looks too normal for Serena."

He was right, it was. All that was missing was the white picket fence. They were all expecting something more extravagant as it was Serena and Carter they were dealing with.

"This is the address Gemma gave me," Blair told them as she took Chuck's hand and led them to the door. She knocked and held her breath, not knowing what she would do or say when she saw her old friend again.

William answered the door and Lily gasped, he was the spitting image of her ex-husband with the exception of her eyes and mouth. "Can I help you?" he asked sweetly as he struggled to push the door back.

Blair and Eric were frozen so Chuck knelt down to ask about Serena, "Hello, my name is Chuck. We're old friends of your mother's. Is she home?"

"She's sleeping," he told them sadly as he looked up and noticed Blair.

"I know you," he said as he motioned for her to follow him. "I want to show you something."

Blair looked at them all before following him into the house. "Look," he said pointing to a photo of Serena and Blair that was taken in high school, "Mommy and Blair."

"That's right, William," she said as she bent down to his level. "Your mommy and I were best friends when we were your age."

"Call me Billy," he told her. "You're even prettier in person."

Blair blushed as she tried to keep the tears from forming. "Well, well," she laughed as she touched his little face, "Aren't you a charmer? You'll have all the girls fighting for you if they don't already."

"What did I tell you about letting people in?" Serena yelled as she walked down the stairs with her hair a mess and wearing what looked like Carter's pajamas and a bathrobe.

"Serena," Eric said as he went to meet her. He went to hug her but she angled away from her brother.

"How did you find me?" she asked, close enough for him to smell the rum on her breath.

"Serena," Lily exclaimed as she pulled her daughter to her, ignoring her struggle. "My poor baby."

"How did you find me?" she asked again with disdain. "I should have known you'd have something to do with this," she slurred as she spotted Chuck and Blair.

"Leave them out of this, Serena," Lily said firmly as she led her back up the stairs before turning back to Eric, "Stay here. Let me handle this."

Eric made his way over to where Chuck and Blair were talking with William.

"And who are you?" William asked as he looked at Eric having already been introduced to Blair and Chuck.

"I'm your Uncle Eric, your mom's my sister," Eric said. "You look just like your grandpa, our dad."

"I know," he said, "Mommy and daddy told me. Daddy's gone now. Is that why you're here, to help mommy be happy again?"

"We're going to try," Eric said as he sat on the floor next to his nephew.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between them, Billy dragged Chuck to play Legos with him and Chuck didn't have the heart to say no.

"Look at Chuck with him," Eric said to Blair as they watched him interact with Billy. "Does it make you want one?"

"What?" Blair asked as that snapped her out of her reverie.

"Have you thought about having kids with Chuck?" Eric reiterated.

"No," she said. "Well, not other than that time in high school when I though I was pregnant." Now she was wondering what it would be like to have children with him. But that was a conversation for much further down the road with them.

"Is it weird being with him again?" Eric asked. "I mean, after everything that's happened."

"Yes and no," she told him. "I mean it still hurts when I think of everything that's happened but at the same time I'm so happy with where we are now. Thankfully we've both changed throughout the years but the love we had for each other never went away."

"You two really are made for each other. Is it true that you invited him up to your room right after seeing him again?" Eric asked with a grin.

"I did," she said with a laugh. "What can I say? It was easier to resist him when he wasn't touching me."

"What are you two laughing at?" Chuck asked as he and Billy made their way over to them.

Not wanting to have to explain sex to a child, Blair quickly covered up by saying, "Eric and I were remembering the time when Serena and I stole his train set because our dolls wanted to go on vacation. And he didn't get upset with us, he just picked up a doll and said he wanted to go too."

"You played with dolls?" Billy asked in disbelief as he tilted his head as he looked at Eric while Chuck had to suppress a snort.

"It was the only way they would let me play with them," Eric said as he smiled at them. "And dolls aren't that bad."

"I'll stick to my train set," Billy said as he stood up. "It's more fun than dolls, I'll show you."

"Why don't we bring it over here so Blair and Chuck can play with us?" Eric asked as Billy shrugged as he and Eric got the train set.

"Be good," Blair whispered to Chuck as she leaned into him. "I know playing trains with a four year old isn't your idea of fun but just go with it, please."

"Who says I don't like trains?" Chuck asked with a smirk. "I'll have you know I had the most awesome train set when I was his age."

"Really?" she asked with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him. They only pulled back when Eric started making retching noises.

"Aren't they being icky?" Eric asked as he wrinkled his nose with a smile while setting up the train set.

"Mommy and daddy used to kiss all the time," Billy said with a sad smile as he sat on the floor, staring at the train set.

"It's okay to miss him, you know," Chuck said as he sat on the floor next to Billy. "I lost my father, too."

Eric and Blair exchanged anxious looks as they couldn't recall any happy moments when it came to Chuck discussing Bart.

"Do you still miss him?" Billy asked as he looked up at him.

"Everyday," Chuck told him truthfully.

"Mommy misses him more," Billy said. "So I can't."

"That's not true," Chuck said as his heart broke for his nephew. "You can both miss him."

Before Blair or Eric could add anything, Lily finally came down the stairs.

"I am not leaving this house until my little girl agrees to come home with us," Lily said as she collapsed on the couch, finally noticing Billy.

He was staring at her when Blair spoke, "Billy, why don't you give your Grandma Lily a hug?"

The little boy looked at her cautiously when she kneeled down and enveloped him in her arms. He was startled but hugged her back.

"My grandbaby," she cried as she rocked him back and forth before pulling back. "Are you okay? How are you?"

"I'm fine," he told her, "It's mommy who's not okay. Are you going to help her?"

"We're going to try, buddy," Eric said as he sat on the other side of his nephew.

"And we aren't leaving until you two come back to New York with us," Lily told him before looking at Chuck and Blair. "You two should go to the hotel, get some sleep. I'd like you back here early tomorrow morning. I'm hoping Serena will be in a better mood to talk then."

"Of course, Lily," Blair said as she and Chuck stood up.

"Let us know if you need anything," Chuck said. "Our phones will be on."

"Thank you," Lily said as she hugged Blair, "I'm so glad you came home."

"And thank you for arranging all of this, Charles," Lily said as she hugged her stepson as a tear rolled down her cheek before she could wipe it away.

"Bye," Billy waved from the couch as Eric stood up to give them each a hug.

"Goodbye, Billy," Blair said as she leaned down to kiss his cheek, "I'll see you in the morning."

**XOXO**

They were quiet on the ride to the hotel as they were both put through an emotional rollercoaster that day. Once they were in the privacy of their suite, Blair broached the topic that needed to be discussed.

"I didn't know you thought about Bart everyday," Blair said as she watched Chuck remove his tie. "There's still so much we have to talk about."

"My father was a heartless bastard," he told her with his back to her. "I only mentioned him because the kid looked so sad."

"Chuck," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back, "Don't shut me out now. We've come too far to do that."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked as he put both hands on the dresser and leaned forward with his eyes closed. "That I still wish I got his approval while he was alive. I'm a grown man and it's pathetic that I feel like this."

"It's not pathetic," she said as she leaned against the dresser to look at him. "We all want our parent's approval. I still doubt how Eleanor feels about me abandoning New York in favor of London. But there's nothing we can do about it. As long as I can live with my choices, that's all that matters. And now your opinion is the only other one I care about."

"Blair," he said still avoiding her gaze, "There are things about Bart that you don't know."

"Like what?" she asked as she carefully touched his shoulder. She smiled when she saw him relax slightly at her touch.

"Like that arson case Dan buried senior year," Chuck said, finally looking at her. "Thorpe's wife was killed in that fire. And from what he told me, Bart did it on purpose. I found out the night Serena and I walked in on that kiss. You were the only one I knew I could talk to about it, the only one who would understand."

"I never knew that," she said. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that on your own, but did you really think that I would sit down and talk with you after you'd been so callous with flaunting your devotion to Thorpe's daughter?"

"Now I realize it was reckless," he said. "But back then it just added fuel to the fire when I saw you with Humphrey. It's upsetting to know how much I was turning into him. I mean, I drove you out of the country for crying out loud."

"You're nothing like Bart anymore," Blair told him as she held his face with both hands. "And you've become a good man, Chuck. A man your father would have been lucky to be like. I won't let you think anything less."

She could see the tears forming in his eyes and knew he would hate himself even more if they were to fall.

"What can I do for you?" she asked quietly as she kissed his cheek.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her to him and hugged her. "You're the only one I let see me like this."

"I know," she said as she caressed his face, "And I love you for it."

He unzipped her dress as he still held her close, only pulling away to let it fall to the floor as she backed them onto the bed. Her hands quickly undid his belt while he removed his dress shirt and leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

As much as Blair wanted to satisfy him and control the situation, she let Chuck take the lead because she knew it was what he needed.

No foreplay was necessary as they both ached for the feel of being connected to one another. He entered her in one slow move as he held their hands above them.

Her legs wrapped around his waist to draw him in further as she locked her ankles together and rocked up to him. No words were exchanged, just moans and gasps as they moved as one and came closer to the edge with each movement.

Blair let out a scream as he thrust into her one last time before she felt his release as she shuddered against him.

He stayed inside of her as he rolled them onto their sides. He kissed her as she wrapped her leg around his hips as he broke their connection to lie back, pulling her next to him.

"You've become such a wonderful man, Chuck," Blair said as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "Someone I'm glad to be with."

"Thank you," he told her as he continued stroking her hair. "I guess nothing good will ever come from discussing Bart. Having you here makes it easier though."

"You are the only good thing he ever had a hand in, you hear me," she said as she looked at him. "The only good thing."

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. What do you all think of Serena and Billy? I imagine him being this precocious child who is eons more mature than his mother, and oh so cute!**_

_**I also wanted to give some closure to Chuck over Bart's death in light of the writer's completely destroying a dead man's character. What did you think of how I wrote it? We'll go back to it later in the story. I absolutely hated how they ended the last episode. Did they really expect us to believe that Blair would welcome him back with open arms? I hope she gives him hell when the new episodes start, it would serve him right. **_

_**Anyway, enough ranting and back to my story where they can be happy together. Chuck and Blair will have issues here and there to keep them from getting boring but nothing disastrous. **_

_**I'm also thinking this will be a much longer story that I originally planned because I want to explore more of their future together and follow them when Blair goes back to London. You all okay with that? ;)**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And if I haven't heard from you, leave a review, it will make me smile =D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the reviews, they mean so much to me as a writer because it is the only way I know what you think of each new chapter.

I'm loving writing Blair and Chuck in the future because it's easier to have them act like mature adults and we all know that sooner or later the writers on the show will have them together, they're inevitable. Hope you like reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Looking forward to all of your comments and hope to hear from some new readers as well. Thanks to you all for making me smile with you reviews.

Devil-Bass – Thanks! There will definitely be some twists when Blair goes back to London, and one or two before she does as well. Can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Billy is really cute =) And Chuck and Blair will get their happily ever after in this story, eventually ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Rajamoon – Thanks! Glad to know you liked the uncle/nephew interactions as well as the Chair scene. Looking forward to your thoughts on Serena.

QueenBee10 – Thanks so much! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Ellibells – Thank you! Happy to hear you liked the end scene. We see more of Serena in this chapter and how she's reacting to seeing her family again. Chair still has lots to discuss about their future. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Laperkin – Thanks! I had to throw in some sort of twist with Serena ;) Let me know what you think of S.

Ladyforga72 – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Smp8421 – Thanks! I'm so happy you love the mature versions of Chuck and Blair. And Serena always brings drama and can be very selfish. But she definitely needs to snap out of it for the sake of her son. We hear more from Billy and learn how's he's been dealing with his mom since Carter died. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thanks so much! Serena is falling apart and we find out how she's been dealing with her husband's death, more on her and Billy in this chapter. We get some more Chair drama when they start therapy because old issues are going to be brought up again as well as what happened in their time apart. And I totally get the venting about the show, I'm seriously wondering if I'll keep watching the show with the direction the writers are taking it in. Looking forward to you feedback on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Isn't Billy cute? Serena's pretty much a mess in this chapter, we learn more from Billy than we do from her. The writer's really need to stop with the Bart Bass storyline, it's getting too played out in my opinion. And don't get me started on the "sacred" comment, I could rant forever on that. Blair and Chuck do talk some more in this chapter so I can't wait to read what you think of it =)

Jamieerin – Thanks! Serena is having a pretty rough time. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Svenjen – Thank you! I agree, Serena and trainwreck are synonymous in my mind. Glad you liked Chuck playing with the kid, I thought it went along with how he's grown as a person plus it was really cute. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Serena was much worse than I expected," Blair said as they got dressed for the day. "Eric told me the rum on her breath was overpowering."

"S never was good when it came to dealing with a crisis of any kind," Chuck said. "She always had a habit of running away when things took a turn for the worse."

"You were good with Billy," she said as she finished straightening his tie. "I never knew you were that good with kids."

"Neither did I," he said. "But I see a part of myself in him. If Serena doesn't snap out of her depression soon she'll damage him permanently."

"I don't think Eric or Lily will allow that," she told him. "They aren't going anywhere until she's ready and even then she's going to be with them in New York. They do have a lot of experience when it comes to staging interventions."

He cringed slightly before he saw her smirking. "I just hope it ends with her," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'd hate to see us having an intervention for the kid."

"Have you ever thought about having children?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Do you see any little Chucks running around in your future?"

"Maybe a little Blair," he said with a smile as her eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised, anything I want for my future I want with you."

"You're very sexy when you talk like that," she said as she scratched at his chest. "I like hearing you talk about our future together."

"I should do it more often then," he drawled as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"You should, you're vibrating," she smirked as she felt his phone go off against her. "It's Lily," she said as she took it out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"We're leaving now," he told her as Blair got her purse. "How is she? I see, we'll be there soon."

"How is she?" Blair asked as he opened the door for her.

"Not good," he said. "She won't get out of bed. Lily stayed with her all night and its seems like the withdrawal from the alcohol is not going well."

**XOXO**

Eric had the door opened when they were walking up the path.

"Chuck," Billy called out when he saw him. "You came back."

"Of course I came back," he told him as he walked next to him, giving Blair a sideways glance as he tried to suppress his smirk.

"Did you have a nice time with Uncle Eric and Grandma Lily?" Blair asked.

"We did," Billy told her as Eric hugged her.

"The kid can talk for hours," he said quietly. "I need some sleep."

"Why don't you and I play for a while?" Blair asked Billy. "I would love to see your room."

"Can Uncle Chuck and Uncle Eric come with us?" he asked.

"In a little bit," she said, "They need to talk with Grandma."

"Okay," he said as he took her hand and dragged her upstairs as they passed Lily.

"He's showing me his room," Blair smiled. "Send Chuck up when you're done."

Lily nodded as she made her way into the living room to talk with her sons about how their sister was.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her, Charles," Lily said as she sat next to him on the couch. The dark circles under her eyes made it apparent that she didn't get any sleep. "She won't come out of her room. At least I made sure there was no alcohol left in there."

"Do you know what you'll do when she comes back to New York?" he asked. "Where will you tell people she's been?"

"To be quite honest I haven't even thought about that," she said with a sigh. "I don't see that happening for some time so we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Do you think you can try talking with her? You two always seemed to get each other."

"I'll try," Chuck said as he stood up. "Let's see what I can do."

"Oh," Lily called when he was at the foot of the stairs. "Blair is with Billy in his room. She wanted you to stop in when you're done."

He nodded as he made his way up to try and talk some sense into the troubled blonde.

"He's a great kid, sis," Chuck said as he leaned against the doorway to his stepsister's bedroom.

"Go away, Chuck," Serena mumbled as she briefly lifted the pillow she had over her head. "Either give me back the rum or leave."

"I'll do neither, thank you," he smirked as he sat at the foot of the bed, catching her feet as they kicked at him from under the covers. "I know it hurts but you can't continue like this."

Serena just curled into a ball and retreated under the covers as he continued.

"Fine," Chuck told her, "Don't talk, but I will. You've always been a trainwreck, something I used to like about you. But we're adults now, and we have people depending on us. You have a child who needs his mother. He's already lost one parent, don't have him lose his other one as well."

"What makes you think I'd listen to you?" she asked as she pulled the covers back. "You're worse than I am."

"Not anymore," he said. "Time changes people. I hope you'll reconsider the selfishness. You're not the only one you're hurting anymore."

Chuck left before she could respond. He already opened up more than he was comfortable with but knew she needed to hear what he told her.

He walked down the hall to where he could hear Blair and Billy. Blair's back was to him so he motioned for Billy to stay quiet as he crouched behind Blair.

"Hi," he breathed as she yelped in surprise. She turned around to slap him when she noticed Billy laughing on the floor.

"You knew," she accused as she looked at him and then back at Chuck. "And you, not funny."

"It was a little funny," he concluded as Billy nodded. "You wanted to see me."

"I did," Billy said. "I had fun with you yesterday."

Chuck couldn't help but smile at his nephew. This little boy knew nothing about him other than he played Legos with him and that his father died as well. But that's how children are, accepting of people until they're given a reason to doubt them.

"I had fun too," Chuck said as he ruffled Billy's hair. "Did you have a good time with Eric?"

"We did," he said, "But he was really tired so I did most of the talking. Did mommy talk with you?"

"Not really," he said hesitantly.

"That's what I thought," Billy said. "She won't talk to anyone since the accident."

"Accident?" Chuck asked.

"Daddy's speedboat flipped over," Billy said at his last memory of Carter. "He was racing and mommy and I were watching from the beach. Something happened and then he was gone."

"You were there?" Blair asked, horrified that he witnessed his father's death.

"Everyone was," he told her. "But they also helped us. People have been bringing food and checking on us. They try to see mommy but I make excuses for her sleeping."

"Something you won't have to do anymore," Lily said as she joined them on the floor.

"I won't?" he asked with question.

"No, you won't," Lily said protectively as she pulled her grandson into her lap. "Grandma's here now and she'll deal with this. You just focus on being a little boy."

Sensing a good moment for Lily and Chuck to bond with Billy, Blair excused herself. "I'm going to look in on Serena."

They nodded as Chuck smiled at her as she left them.

"Hey, S," Blair said as she poked her head into Serena's room to find her old friend curled up in the center of the bed. "Billy is a great little boy. You must be so proud of him."

"Go away," she yelled. "I thought I made it perfectly clear the last time we saw each other that I wanted nothing to do with you. Go throw up or something."

It took every fiber of Blair's being not to throttle her. She had to remind herself that Serena was detoxing as well as grieving for her husband. Now was not the time to come to blows with her. Blair took a deep breath as she sat in a chair next to the bed.

"I'm not going to get into this while you're sobering up," Blair told her. "You and I have a lot to talk about but not like this, not now."

"Why are you even here?" Serena whined. "There's a reason I didn't contact any of you."

"And what was that reason?" Blair asked as she got more and more incensed. "That you just don't care how your actions will affect anyone else. That the only thing that matters is Serena and everyone else can just go to hell."

"Can you just leave me alone?" she begged. "All I want is to be left alone."

"But you're not alone, S," Blair said gently, "You have a child downstairs who not only misses his father but also misses his mother. We always used to say that we would never turn into our parents. Look at you, you're making Lily look like mother of the year. Get a grip on this before you destroy what you and Carter created."

Serena just stared at her vacantly as Blair got up to leave, unable to reason with her.

She was shaking slightly as she left the room, stopping in the hall to collect herself before going back downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I tried," Blair told them when she sat on the couch next to Chuck. "She's not ready to let me in yet."

"We heard," Eric said sarcastically as he curled up in the chair, trying to rest. "It's okay, none of us were able to get through to her."

"Are you two going to be okay when we go back?" Blair asked as Chuck excused himself when his phone rang.

"We'll be fine, dear," Lily told her. "You all forget that I was on my own for quite some time. I do know how to get by without room service."

"That was the pilot," Chuck told them as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Blair and I have to leave now if we want to be back in New York for work tomorrow. The jet will be on standby for you whenever you're ready to come home."

"Thank you. And we'll try to get back for your party next week," Lily said as she hugged Blair. "But I don't know how much time Serena will need before she's ready to come home."

"Take your time," she told them. "This is more important."

"Rufus and Dan will be there though," Lily said. "And I want to hear all about it."

"You will," Blair told her. "Be sure to call us with regular updates."

"I will," she told her as they all said their goodbyes.

**XOXO**

"Where's James?" Chuck asked in regard to the flight attendant not being there when they boarded.

"He's on the beach, probably getting a tan," Blair told him coyly. "He'll be coming back when Lily and Eric are ready with Serena and Billy. I hope you don't mind but I wanted you all to myself on the flight back."

"And what did you have in mind?" he asked with a smirk as he drew her to him with one hand while his other hand caressed her face as he kissed her.

She pushed him into the armchair and straddled his hips. "You, me, now," she whispered against his neck as she held his hands to the armrests. "It's my turn to have my way with you. And I think it's about time we renew our membership in the Mile High Club."

She could feel his growing hardness as she rubbed against him, smiling when he let out a groan and tried to hold her to him.

"Not yet," she said seductively, still holding his arms down. "I'm in control."

"Take off is in five minutes," the pilot announced.

"Let's wait until we're in the air," she said. "You have any ideas as to how we can occupy ourselves until then?"

"I can think of a few," he drawled as he successively pulled her to him, kissing her with all the passion he had for her.

Some time later the pilot came back on the intercom, "We are now at full ascent. It's smooth skies from here."

"Now for the real fun," Blair said sexily as she nipped at his neck.

She pulled back from him to undo his belt buckle and push down his pants, leaving his boxers on him. She then reached into them as he let out a moan when her hand released his hardness.

Blair straddled him once again, lifting her dress as she removed the only piece of clothing keeping her from Chuck. She caught him by surprise when she rested her legs against his chest and let them hang over the back of the chair.

"You good?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered herself onto him with a gasp.

"Great," he moaned as his arms wrapped around Blair and his hips bucked up to her.

"No," she said as she pulled up off him slightly. "I move, you stay still."

She could see in his eyes that he was torn but he lowered his hips while holding her tighter. "Then move," he moaned into her chest, "The anticipation is killing me."

"Really?" she asked as she moved further off him as he groaned.

"Then it's a good thing I'm impatient," she smiled as she lowered completely onto him, making them both gasp.

Blair alternated between slow up and down motions and frantic movements when Chuck joined her, this time to her pleasure. They continued until she collapsed on him, lowering her legs from his neck to straddle his waist.

"That was really hot," he breathed against her as he still held her to him.

"Well," she purred as she nipped at his earlobe, "We need to keep a little bit of kink in our relationship to keep us from getting boring."

He growled as he stood up with her in his arms as he hastily kicked off his shoes and pants.

"Easy there," she giggled as lay her on the couch. "What's the rush?"

"You can't say something like that and not expect me to get all hot and bothered," he rasped while pulling off her dress.

His shirt and boxers were off momentarily and they were skin on skin when he lowered himself to capture her lips once more.

"But we also need romance," he told her thickly. "Hot and full of passion, but romantic nonetheless."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she said with a smirk. "Because I really do."

"Good to know," he said as he kissed her neck. "Because I really love you."

"Come here," she said as she pulled him to her. "What do you plan on doing to show me?"

"I'm going to make love to you," he told her as he rolled them onto their sides, entwining his legs with hers.

She could feel him against her thigh and moaned as she moved to allow him access. As he entered her, his arms wound around her back as hers wound around his neck. She kissed him as they started moving back and forth slowly.

They were closer than close and loving every minute of it. In addition to being connected, they were also able to steal kisses from each other as well. Because of their slow movements it took them longer to reach their peaks. But when they did, they not only felt their own climaxes but also each other's as they were clinging to one another.

Blair had her hands on his chest as her hips pushed him further into the couch, not wanting to separate from him.

"Aren't you glad we had the jet to ourselves?" Blair asked as she traced the line of his jawbone.

"Very, but I'm not sure it would have stopped us," he said gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Probably not," she said honestly. "But we would have been in the bathroom, not out here where it's much more comfortable."

They were kissing again when the pilot interrupted them over the intercom.

"We'll be landing at Teterboro in twenty minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Bass," he said.

"The pilot thinks we're married," she stated with unease.

"Does that bother you?" Chuck asked as his hands ran up and down her back. "Because all you have to do is say the word and he's fired. He's new anyway."

"No, don't do that," she said quietly. "It's a nice idea."

"One day," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Make no mistake of that, we're in this for life."

"And it only took us ten years to get here," she said. "To a place without the games and the manipulation. It was worth the wait though."

"That it was," he said.

"We should probably get dressed," she said as she finally pulled away. "I don't want the pilot getting a free show when we land."

"I don't want him getting a free show of you either," he said possessively. "Only I get to see you like this."

"That you do," she smiled as they stood up. They helped each other get dressed without talking, just touching and staring at each other, still in awe at how effortless it seemed being together again.

"You won't be needing these," he told her as he put her underwear in his pocket, smirking.

They weren't dressed sixty seconds before the cockpit door opened and the pilot emerged.

"Did you have a good flight, Mr. and Mrs. Bass?" he asked as he went to lower the stairs for them.

"We did," Blair smiled as she took Chuck's hand and led him off the jet as the sun was starting to rise. They had to be at work in a few hours and she was determined to make those hours count.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. **_

_**I'm still working on Serena's storyline and want to know what you think of her seeing Dan again after all these years. We all know his weakness for the leggy blonde and his current relationship is rocky to begin with. What are your ideas on them and Dan meeting Billy? **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I keep saying this but they really mean a lot to me as it's the only way I know what you think of my writing.

And as much as I love to write smutty Chair fluff, we will be seeing more drama in the coming chapters so I hope you like the back and forth between the two =)

I also posted a new story called _Of Course_. It's set after 4x11 and is my take on Chair's hate-sex leading to a pregnancy. I hope you check it out and let me know what you think.

And OMG, I just saw the Midnight promo and it looks epic =o I so hope Chuck is the one she's engaged to, he's finally fighting for her (squealing with delight)!

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

A73104MG – Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm so glad you liked the way I wrote Serena, hopefully you'll like how I have Dan react to her. And there are some twists for Chair when it comes to the kid discussion. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thanks! I so agree with everything you wrote. Serena is completely off the rails and it's going to take a major wake up call for her to snap out of it. Only then will she finally be able to go home to New York and finally be the mom Billy needs her to be. As for Chuck and Blair, things are about to get very interesting for them ;) As always, looking forward to your comments.

Smp8421 – Thank you! Serena's a mess and Chuck was spot on with what he told her. So glad you like the mature Chuck and Blair and how they are there for each other. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

AshleyWilkes'Sister – Thank you! I really love future Chair too. Serena have a really long way to recovering and Dan and Billy will be a big part of it. So looking forward to reading your comments.

Ellibells – Thanks! Totally agree about Serena, I couldn't resist the Mr. and Mrs. Bass =D Can't wait to read your reaction to this chapter.

Rajamoon – Thanks so much! We see Dan's reaction to Serena's condition in this chapter so I look forward to your comments.

Svenjen – Me too! Can't wait to read your thoughts on the fun they have in this chapter ;)

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts on Derena and Chair.

LeftWriter224 – You read my mind about how to get through to Serena. Get ready for Dan and Billy fluff in the upcoming chapters. Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

Jamieerin – I agree, Serena is lucky that the people who love her don't take Billy away and leave her to wallow on her own. I'm looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

BowtiesandButterflies – Thank you so much! I touched on what they did in chapter four but once Chuck and Blair start therapy we find out much more about the missing years. So looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair was having a relatively slow day at work so she decided to surprise Chuck at his office for a long lunch.

When she got to his secretary's desk, she was told that he was busy and a message could be relayed to him later. Instead of threatening the middle-aged woman like she wanted to, Blair decided to take the diplomatic route with her.

"Let him know that Miss Waldorf is here to see him," Blair said smoothly.

The name must have rung a bell for her because she immediately pressed the intercom to let Chuck know of his visitor. "Mr. Bass, there's a Miss Waldorf here for you."

"I'll be right out," Chuck said.

Blair smirked at the woman when Chuck opened his door with a smile on his face. "I wasn't expecting you," he told her as he pulled her to him. "Did Shelia give you any trouble?"

"Not at all," Blair said sweetly as she raised her eyebrows to the older woman to let her know who held the upper hand. "I wanted to surprise you."

"And surprise me you did," he said. "Shelia, hold my calls."

She nodded as they entered Chuck's office and Blair closed the door behind him, locking it.

"What did you have in mind, love?" he asked, still holding her in his arms.

"Well," she drawled as she caressed his face, "I was thinking we could have a long lunch, if you're hungry."

"I'm hungry, but not for food," he told her as he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She ran her fingers through her hair while he kissed her fervidly.

"That's what I was hoping," Blair said as she pulled back only to start kissing his jaw line. "Because I can't wait until we get home."

"Home?" he said as he looked at her, smiling. She had her belongings moved from her hotel suite and into his apartment as she was there whenever she wasn't at work, but she never called his apartment home before.

"Yeah, home," she told him breathily, "Where you and I are."

If Chuck thought he was hard before, he was ready to explode now. He backed her into the corner of the room so she could brace herself against the wall as she loosened his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. He had her underwear off in moments and they both worked at his belt, his hardness begging for her.

"Someone's ready for me," she smirked as she reached for him.

"Don't," he pleaded as he took her hand in his, "I won't last if you do that."

"Then what are you waiting for," she purred. "I'm ready for you."

That was all he needed to hear as he pulled back to enter her, gasping as she drew him to her once more. Her hands ran across his bare chest and around to his back, scratching as her mouth found its way to his neck.

It didn't need to be said that they couldn't be loud. His secretary was bound to know what they were doing, but that didn't mean they had to confirm her suspicions.

He had his arms wrapped around her as they rocked back and forth, trying to be careful but knocking against the wall a few times anyway. He could feel her spasming around him and felt her nipping at his earlobe when he came.

They stayed in the corner as their breathing became normal once more. "Talk about an afternoon delight," she smirked as she unhooked her legs from around him and started buttoning his shirt.

"Do you want these?" he asked as he reached down for the piece of clothing he hastily removed earlier.

"You keep them," she said cheekily as she put them in his pocket. "To remind you of me."

"Like I need a remembrance," he smirked as he led her around desk before he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I have the same photo in my desk at work," she said when she saw the framed photo of them from Lily's wedding to Rufus on his desk.

"In your desk?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"There would be too many questions if it were on the desk," she told him as she leaned into him. "But I've always liked being able to look at it when the mood hit, which was often."

"I like knowing that," he said. "I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one who missed what we had."

"You weren't," she said as she kissed his nose. "As much as I fought it you were never far from my mind."

They were soon making out like teenagers for quite some time only to be interrupted by Blair's phone going off.

"I have a meeting in thirty minutes," she groaned as she pulled back and stood up to get her purse. "We'll finish this tonight."

"I'm holding you to that," he smirked as he fixed his tie and she unlocked the door.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Bass," Blair smiled as she winked at Shelia while Chuck leaned against the doorframe to watch her walk away.

"Do you have any messages for me?" he asked his secretary.

"Yes," she said as she handed him a stack of files and a list of the calls he missed. "That photo doesn't do her justice."

Anyone who worked with him knew about the photo on his desk. Yet Shelia was the only one ballsy enough, and the only one secure enough with her job, to say anything to him. He chose to ignore her comment as he softly chuckled and closed the door to his office once more.

**XOXO**

Blair and Chuck were on their way to meet Nate and Dan for dinner later that week to update them on Serena. Both men were eager for news of how their old friend/girlfriend was after all these years.

The restaurant wasn't too far from Blair's office so they decided to walk there. They weren't a block away when a beautiful blonde woman approached them.

"Chuck Bass," she said as she passed, putting her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Monica," he said with unease as he could feel Blair's grip on his hand tighten. "I'd like you to meet."

"Blair Waldorf," Blair said coolly as she extended her other hand. Obviously this was one of Chuck's ex-girlfriends and she had to assert herself.

"So you're the one that got away," she stated as she gave Blair the once-over as she took her hand. "You seem happy now, Chuck."

"I am," he told her with a smile as his arm wrapped around Blair. "And how are you?"

"Oh, you know," Monica said flirtatiously, "I get around."

"As nice as it was to meet you," Blair said as she looped her arm through Chuck's, "We have dinner reservations to get to."

"Nice to meet you, too," Monica replied. She tried to give Chuck a hug but Blair angled in front of him so she couldn't. "Have a good night."

"We most certainly will," Blair told her with a wink as she led Chuck down the street.

"Possessive much?" Chuck asked with a smirk as they walked away from Monica.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I didn't like the way she was looking at you. And she touched your arm."

"I'll burn the jacket," he said when he saw the look on her face. "Will that make you happy?"

"Don't be silly," Blair said, "We can have it sent to the cleaners. And what did she mean by the one that got away?"

"You picked up on that?" he said as he looked at her. She just raised her eyebrows while she waited for his response. "When I broke things off with her, she asked me why. I told her it was because there would always be someone else. She took it pretty well. I, on the other hand, resigned to a life of celibacy until I could have a certain someone again."

"I don't think you know how much that means to me," she said as she leaned into him. "You wanting to wait for me, that speaks volumes of how much you've changed. Thank you."

He kissed her lips and she quickly deepened it by wrapping her arms around his neck. They stopped only when they were interrupted.

"You two really need to stop with this," Nate said as he and Dan stood outside the restaurant, staring at their friends who couldn't care less who saw them.

"Why?" Blair said. "We're enjoying ourselves."

"And making anyone that sees you two want to get sick," Dan grinned.

"Let's go," Nate said as he opened the door. "I want to know how it went when you saw Serena."

They were seated at a private table in the back when they began talking about their old friend.

"How was she?" Nate asked as soon as they placed their drink orders.

"She's been better," Blair told him. "Her son is absolutely adorable. Even Chuck was taken with him."

"You," Dan said with disbelief, "A kid person."

"He's a four year old, not an infant," Chuck said as he rolled his eyes. "Billy's quite grown up for his age, not that Serena's given him much of a choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Dan asked, visibly upset at what he was hearing.

"The kid's been taking care of her," Chuck said as he felt himself get angry once more at his stepsister's irresponsible actions. "She's a complete mess, drinking herself into an oblivion and ignoring her child."

"Wow," Nate said as he put down his drink. "I always thought when we had kids we'd do what we could not to become like our parents."

"I know," Blair responded. "Her actions are making Lily seem like mother of the year. And when I told her that she had no reaction, it's like she died when Carter did."

"But she has a child," Dan said heatedly. "Someone needs to make sure he's being cared for."

"Lily and Eric are still with them," Chuck told them. "Lily has no plans of returning to Manhattan without them. She's making sure Serena detoxes while Eric takes care of Billy."

"I still can't believe none of us were able to find her in all these years," Nate stated as he leaned back in his chair. "What in the world made you think of connecting her with Carter, B?"

"I knew you all tried everything," she said. "And she always had a weakness for Baizen. What did it hurt to check?"

"Good thing you did," Nate said. "I really hope she's able to bounce back from this."

"Dan," Blair said slowly as she moved forward, "I see your wheels turning. What are you thinking?"

"Maybe I should try talking with her," he said slowly as he looked at Chuck. "If I only I had a way to get to Martinique."

"The jet's available for you if you want it, Humphrey," Chuck said casually. "You might be the only one able to get through to her at this point. And you'll love the kid, he really is sweet."

"Natalie will freak if you do this, you know that," Blair said as Nate nodded. "You can't go if you want to salvage your relationship."

"I know," Dan said sadly. "But in the six months I've been with her she's been nothing but be judgmental of you guys. And this is Serena we're talking about. If I can talk any sense into her, I have to try. Natalie isn't the one for me if she can't accept my friends."

"The jet can be ready on an hour's notice. If this is something you think you should do, you need to do it," Chuck said as Blair and Nate stared at him like he grew two heads. "Nothing good comes from wondering about the what if scenarios."

"You mean it?" Dan asked as he reached for his coat. "Because if I can be there tomorrow I will."

"Go help her," Chuck told him as he took out his BlackBerry. "I'll have a car get you from the loft in an hour."

"Thank you," Dan said as he touched Nate and Chuck's shoulders before leaning over to kiss Blair's cheek. "Have fun at your party. I'll make it back it I can."

"I understand," Blair told him, "But I expect you to visit me in London soon."

"Sure," Dan said, "If I can take the jet."

He winked at her before hurrying out the door, eager to see the ex-girlfriend he still held a torch for.

"Before either of you go off on me, he's the only one with that has a chance of getting through to her," Chuck told them. "Unlike Blair and I, he'll put up with whatever nasty behavior she throws his way because it's who he is. She'll thank him when she's back to normal. Besides, the kid could use a new friend."

Once their food arrived, the conversation drifted away from Serena and Billy to work only to circle back to the blonde and how they could be there for her when she clearly didn't want to be helped.

**XOXO**

Blair finally came into the living room where Chuck had been waiting for her.

"Will you help me with this?" she asked as she handed him her necklace and turned around. Her hair was already pulled up so her neck would be on full view all night.

"You brought this with you?" he asked as he fastened the Erikson Beamon necklace he bought for her seventeenth birthday.

"It's my special events necklace," she told him as she kept her back against his chest. "Besides being my favorite piece of jewelry, I've always had a soft spot for the man who gave it to me."

He smiled as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her, reveling in how perfect they fit together.

"How do you expect me to keep my hands off you until we get home?" Chuck growled as he took in what Blair was wearing. Her dress was a dark purple satin number that was strapless, appropriate for a work function but hugging her body in all the right places that he was hard as soon as he saw her.

"I don't," she said devilishly as she pulled back from him to kick off her heels and back onto the dining room table, beckoning him to her.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. He had been trying all morning and she kept saying after the party, that they couldn't be late and she had to make sure she was presentable for the London partners.

"I never joke about this," she told him as she lifted up her dress to reveal nothing underneath. "I want you, now."

Chuck undid his belt in record time and his pants and boxers were around his ankles when her legs pulled him to her.

"Take me," she moaned as she could feel him inches away from where she wanted him.

He entered her with a groan as he pulled her to him. Blair gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Yes," she cried as he hit her sweet spot at the perfect angle, "Keep going."

"Blair," he breathed heavily as her legs pulled him in even deeper to her, "Blair."

His hands were braced against the table on either side of her as she bucked up to him, moving faster as they reached their peaks very quickly due to their frantic need for one another.

"Oh," she panted as he pulled her to a sitting position and she leaned against his chest. "That was good," she smirked as her fingers wound through his hair and she kissed his neck.

"Give me a minute," he gasped as she lightly bit his neck, "I don't think I can move yet."

"You say the sweetest things," she teased as she kissed the spot she just bit. "But we really need to get going."

Her legs still felt weak when she tried to stand so she collapsed against him once more, "Another minute or two won't hurt."

He chuckled as he held her before they were able to stand up again on their own.

"Spin for me," she said as she motioned for him to twirl as he was buckling his belt. "We need to make sure you don't have any dust on your pants. They look good," she told him as she lightly dusted them off. "How about my dress, is it okay?"

"It's perfect," he drawled as she disappeared into the bedroom. "Where are you going now?"

"Well, we can't show up smelling like sex," she told him as she reappeared and handed him a bottle of cologne while she spritzed her perfume in the air and walked through it a few times.

"Fine," he said as he rolled his eyes and strategically sprayed himself. "Good?"

"Great," she said as she pinched his ass and led them to the elevator.

**XOXO**

They were the first ones to arrive at the party. As she had overseen all aspects of it, she wanted to make sure everything was set up to her liking and was perfect for when the London partners arrived.

Blair was driving the wait staff and personnel crazy with all of her demands but they exceeded all of them so she was satisfied. They all managed to remain unscathed and out of her wrath. When the guests started arriving, Chuck stepped back to watch as she effortlessly slipped into the role of perfect hostess.

He recognized most of the guests from the various business and social functions he'd attended throughout the years. When he spotted Nate, he was happy for the familiar face and even happier to watch Blair capture the attention of anyone she spoke with. It was amazing how she had become the powerful woman she always wanted to be. And now he was a part of that life.

She made her way back to him after a little while, wanting to introduce him to her boss.

"This is one the senior partners," she told Chuck, squeezing his arm as the man walked towards them. "He really took me under his wing when I started and has become like a fourth father to me. You'll love him."

"Lionel," Blair said smoothly as she reached for his hand, "It is so good to see you. How are you enjoying the party?"

"The party is brilliant, it was in good hands with you," he said as he looked at Chuck. "And who might this be?"

"I'd like you to meet Charles Bass," she told her boss as Chuck reached for his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Chuck told him he shook the man's hand.

"Of Bass Industries," Lionel said as Chuck nodded. "How is it you know our Blair?"

"He's my boyfriend," Blair said as she smiled at him. "We've used to date and were able to reconnect when I came back to New York. Sudden I know, but good news nonetheless."

"It most certainly is," the man said with a twinkle in his eye. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Blair. You take good care of her, young man. She's our fastest rising star and deserves only the best."

"She does," Chuck said as he rested his hand on the small of Blair's back, "And that's what she gets."

"Ah, young love," Lionel sighed with a look of adoration in his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I see the wife calling. Can't keep her waiting. I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Bass. And the London office misses you, we're glad you're coming back this week."

"Please call me Chuck," he told him, "And I'm sure we will."

As Lionel made his way across the room to his wife, Chuck drew his girlfriend close.

"So, I'm your boyfriend?" Chuck asked as he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," she told him matter of factly. "It was either that, lover, or old friend. I think boyfriend is the title I like best for you."

She reached up to touch his face as leaned down.

"Break it up, lovebirds," Nate said as he made his way over to them with Rufus just as they were about to kiss.

"Rufus," Blair exclaimed when she saw the Humphrey patriarch as she gave him a hug and a kiss, "I'm so glad you came. I know Lily and Eric are still in Martinique. And now so is Dan."

"One of us had to be here," Rufus said congenially. "And the food at these things is always great."

They all spent a few minutes catching up before Blair excused herself once more. She saw more of the London associates and wanted to introduce them to their New York counterparts.

"You happy?" Nate asked as he nudged his friend. Rufus smiled as he thought about how much they reminded him of himself and Lily.

"What do you think?" Chuck replied as he continued to watch Blair with pride.

**XOXO**

It was late when they finally got back to his apartment and Chuck was already in bed when Blair crawled next to him.

"I can't believe I leave for London tomorrow," Blair told him as she lay on his chest. "I'm not ready yet, we need more time together."

"You leaving doesn't mean we've run out of time," he said as she looked up at him. "I have access to a private jet and I do own my own company. We'll make this work, we have to."

"We have to?" she questioned.

"Yes. At the party, when you introduced me to your boss, you introduced me as your boyfriend," he said as she looked at him with confusion, "I don't think I like that."

She sat up to say something but couldn't find her voice as she watched him reach into the nightstand for something.

"I want you to be able to introduce me to people as your husband," he told her as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful nine-carat princess cut diamond set elegantly in a gorgeous platinum band. "Marry me, Blair. I love you and I always have."

"This past month with you was so much better than I ever could have imagined. Your forgiveness is the best gift I've ever been given. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, proving that I'm worthy of such a gift. We've lost so much time together because of my mistakes that I want the rest of our lives together to begin as soon as possible. Make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife."

_**Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. Do you think she'll say yes? How do you think they'll deal with her going back to London tomorrow? Can't wait to read your reviews, they always give me ideas!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review =) They make me smile. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! My apologies for the long wait on this chapter. I was finishing up _Why Not?_ and got caught up with my new story _Of Course_. But this story is still going strong and nowhere near complete. The next few chapters are already sketched out so they will be up much faster than this one was.

As always, thank you for reviewing and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Chuck and Blair have been able to rebuild their relationship and with the way Chuck has changed Blair is much more assured of his love for her. Maybe Chuck did rush the proposal but he's still impulsive Chuck Bass and he only wants to be with Blair. It will be a while before they do get married because they still have therapy to go through and Serena is still a mess and they're worried for her. And they will run into one of Blair's ex-boyfriends in London. As always, can't wait to read your next review.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Leave it to Dan to run to Serena's aid. Can't wait to read your thoughts on Blair's answer and the continuing story of Serena's recovery.

Ladyforga72 – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Tiff xoxo – Thanks so much!

Hjb – We'll see ;)

Chaval – Merci beaucoup! J'aime à penser que je suis un romantique et pas sadique.

Ellibells – Thanks! What could be cuter than Chuck Bass as your husband? LOL. I absolutely love writing fluffy smut so I'm glad you like reading it. Can't wait to your thoughts on the fluff and smut in this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Looking forward to your reaction to her answer.

Rajamoon – Thanks so much! Serena is so far gone that it will be a while before she's in the right frame of mind to see what her actions are doing to those around her. As for Dan, he'd do anything for her, no matter how she treats him. Blair and Chuck will have to deal with having an ocean between them but they'll make it work. I'm looking forward to reading what you think of this chapter.

Smp8421 – Thanks! Seeing Dan will definitely trigger something in Serena, whether that's good or bad you'll just have to read and see ;) Looking forward to your reaction of the proposal.

Cms37 – Thank you so much!

A73104MG – Thanks! Don't you just love a cliffhanger =p Can't wait to read your thoughts on everything in this chapter.

Amy2k6 – Thank you! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Jamieerin – Thank you so much! Looking forward to your thoughts on Chuck and Blair and Serena in this chapter.

Comet Tail – Thank you! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair was frozen. Chuck just proposed to her as they lay in bed, no grand gesture, no down on bended knee. Just pure emotion and yearning in his eyes.

A million thoughts were running through her mind when she noticed the look of love on his face turning into one of sheer terror.

"Before you say no," he added quickly, "Our engagement can be as long as you want. Saying yes doesn't mean we fly to Vegas right now. It just means marriage is in the future."

She smiled as she placed both hands on the sides of his face and drew him to her for a deep kiss. He eagerly returned it as he wrapped his arms around her, ring box still in hand.

"Give me my ring, Bass," she said when she pulled back and held out her left hand.

"Are you saying yes?" he asked with a smirk as he held the box just out of her reach.

"Yes, I want you to be my husband," she told him as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the palm of her hand. "And I want to be your wife. Yes."

She pulled him to her once more as she leaned them back to lie on the bed, looking up at him with love in her eyes. They continued kissing as they rolled onto their sides, slowly undressing each other.

"I love you, Chuck, so much," Blair said once they were skin on skin. "Make love to me."

"Always," he told her, voice thick with desire, "Always."

He kissed her neck as her fingers ran through his hair, bringing his mouth closer to her skin.

"I love you, Blair," he said as he kissed the sweet spot on her clavicle, causing her to moan with pleasure as she bucked up to him.

"I love your neck," he told her as he lightly sucked the spot he knew drove her wild.

"I love these," he said as he kissed the valley between her breasts, "And this," he said kissing his way down her abdomen as his hands gripped her hips.

"I love your thighs," he told her as his lightly kissed them as he made his way up to her core.

"And you know how much I love doing this to you," he smirked as he disappeared between her legs, eliciting a scream from her as his tongue flicked across her sweet spot while he slipped one of his fingers in her, simultaneously pleasuring her as she squirmed with delight underneath him.

"Chuck," she moaned as he could feel her spasming from his ministrations, "Don't stop. I'm so close, don't stop now."

"I'm not even close to being done with you," he said with one last flick of his tongue as his finger slid out of her while she sank into the bed, spent and short of breath.

He kissed his way back up her body, savoring the taste of her on his lips. "You ready for more or are you too tired?" he asked with a smirk as he kissed the side of her face.

"I'm ready for you," she told him as she flipped him and straddled his hips. "Are you ready for me?"

"Always," he said as he held on to her hips as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her as he crossed his legs, encasing her in his lap.

She lowered on to him slowly as she moaned, causing him to grip her tighter as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you, so much," Blair told him as her arms wrapped around his neck while she moved up and down slightly. "I'm so happy we got this chance to make things right."

"Me too," he said as he kissed her lips as he started rocking them back and forth.

They kept their eyes locked on each other the entire time they made love, taking the time to enjoy each sensation. It wasn't like their frantic tryst that afternoon on the dining room table. This was something they wanted to remember as they both knew Blair had to leave the next day.

Slowly moving as one brought them both to a slow climax, allowing them to revel with each move as they kissed and caressed one another. They quickened their pace as they came closer to their peaks, holding onto each other before collapsing back on the bed.

As they lay there basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and catching their breath, they admired the engagement ring on her finger.

"We're finally here," she said as she rolled over to rest her head on his chest. "And I've never been happier."

"I was so afraid you'd say no," Chuck admitted as he ran his hand up and down Blair's bare back. "But I couldn't have you go back to London without at least asking."

"I do think we should wait until we've worked out our issues in therapy," she told him as she kissed his chest while her hand rested on his hip. "I want our married life to be as blissful as possible. And I want our honeymoon to be at least two weeks of you and me locked in a luxurious hotel suite, clothing not an option."

"That's something I can live with," he smirked as he captured her lips with his and flipped her under him.

**XOXO**

Blair delayed leaving for as long as she could. She was expected in the London office first thing the next morning so she had to leave tonight.

"I don't want to go," Blair told Chuck with tears in her eyes as they sat in the town car at Teterboro Airport. She chose not to take the helicopter from the city because she wanted as much time with Chuck as she could get before she had to leave. "But I have to. I have work in the morning."

"I know," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew him closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "This is just the beginning, Blair. We'll see each other soon, I promise. I'll be over to London within the week, two at the most."

She just nodded, not trusting her voice. Chuck was also close to tears as he leaned in to gently capture her lips, deepening the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair to bring him closer to her.

They only pulled back from each other when the pilot tapped on the window. "Miss Waldorf," he said as Chuck rolled down the window, "We can't wait any longer. There's a storm across the Atlantic and we won't get clearance unless we leave now."

"Thank you," Blair told him softly. "I'll be one minute."

He nodded as he opened the door for them, Chuck stepping out first to help Blair. Arthur already had her luggage on the jet so the only thing Blair needed to do was board.

"Call me as soon as you can," Chuck requested as they stood at the bottom of the steps.

"I will," she told him. "As soon as I can. I'll miss waking up to you."

"And falling asleep next to you," he added as the pilot appeared at the entrance to the jet.

"I love you," Blair said as she climbed the steps, still holding his hand.

"I love you," he said as she let go and the stairs were pulled up, leaving him standing of the tarmac with a jumble of emotions as he walked back to the car.

Chuck kept his eyes closed on the drive back to Manhattan, knowing that if he opened them to see her not with him his tears would win.

**XOXO**

Lily sent Eric and Dan back home with Billy later that week. None of their efforts to bring Serena out of her depression were working so Lily decided it would be best to send Billy back to New York, leaving mother and daughter alone. They all hoped that with the absence of her son Serena would see that there was a reason to go back to living life after the death of her husband.

Because Nate had yet to meet Billy, Chuck invited them all over for dinner at his apartment.

Chuck had dinner catered by his favorite restaurant and the dining room was set by the time his friends and nephew arrived.

"Wow," Billy said as they made their way back to the dining room after showing him the apartment. "You live here all by yourself."

"I do," Chuck told him, "And you're more than welcome to visit me whenever you want."

"Won't that be fun," Eric said with a smile. "As it is you're all he talks about."

"You're a role model, Chuck," Nate smirked as Billy looked at them all before smiling as well. He never had this many people care about him before and with the state his mother was in he couldn't complain.

"How did things go in Martinique?" Chuck asked. "I wasn't expecting you back until."

He was going to mention Serena but stopped, not wanting to discuss what a mess his stepsister was in front of her son. Upsetting Billy as the last thing Chuck wanted to do.

"I know mommy's a mess," Billy stated as the men in the room all shared curious looks with each other. "You won't upset me if you talk about what happened. I heard her yelling at you, Dan."

"You got into a screaming match with Serena?" Nate asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Dan told them sadly, "She wasn't expecting to see me and her reaction was more violent than any of us were expecting. Serena settled down eventually but when I was finally able to talk with her she wouldn't talk to me. It was more of a monologue on my part."

"That's how it was for Blair and I," Chuck said. "Time really is the only thing that's going to help her. At least Lily is with her."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Billy asked Nate with unease. "It's creepy."

Eric and Dan laughed while Chuck smirked as Nate looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Answer the boy's question, Archibald," Chuck said as he winked at Billy.

"You look so much like your mom and dad, it's uncanny," Nate told him.

"Oh, okay," Billy said simply.

"What do you think of New York?" Chuck asked Billy, suddenly feeling bad for Nate and veering the conversation away from him.

"I like it," the little boy said. "It's very different from home but I like it. Dan and Eric told me about the zoo in the Park so I want to go there. Maybe you'll come with us. You too, Nate."

"Thanks, buddy," Nate smiled. "I'd like that. We could have a boy's day, in Central Park, in the middle of the day."

They all laughed at that. Four grown men were looking forward to visiting the zoo with the nephew they didn't know they had until two weeks ago. It was amazing where life had taken them all.

When they finished dinner they continued talking in the living room, learning more about Serena and Carter's life from Billy. They all hoped that Serena would be in some shape to come home soon as they all looked forward to reconnecting with her. But with the way she was currently, none of them had hope in a quick recovery for her.

**XOXO**

"So, I finally get to meet the famous Lenny," Chuck smirked as he reclined in the armchair on the Bass jet.

"You do," Nate smiled. "She's looking forward to finally meeting you. Blair's told her all about you throughout the years."

Chuck grimaced and said, "I hope she's taken it all with a grain of salt."

"Don't worry," Nate said, "She knows how happy you make Blair, she's happy for you two. Blair doesn't know we're arriving early, does she?"

"No," Chuck told him with a smile, "I want to surprise her."

"I still can't believe you proposed," Nate said. "You two wasted no time at all."

"No time at all," Chuck said with question. "Seven years was wasted due to my stupidity."

"Blair told me about you two starting therapy," Nate said, changing the subject slightly. "I think it's good that you are. But everything that's happened between you two will be dredged up again. I'm worried how you'll handle this."

"Be careful where you go with this, Nathaniel," Chuck warned. "You and I are the only ones in here for the next seven hours."

"Chuck, Blair and I are the only ones you've ever shown any genuine emotion to," Nate said. "But she's not as strong as she leads people to believe. Are you ready to carry her through these painful memories?"

"Yes, I am," Chuck told his friend as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of staving off the headache he could feel forming. "I've waited too long for this to mess it up now. I may have been callous back then but that's not me anymore."

"I know that," he said. "Blair knows that. But she's changed too and it hasn't been easy for her. You didn't have it easy either but you were here, with your friends and family. She was on her own in a new city."

"Where are you going with this, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked as he got more and more aggravated with his friend. "Because if you're trying to make me feel worse than I already do, it's working."

"That's not what I'm trying to do, I swear," Nate said as he kept his nerve to continue this conversation with him. "I just want to make sure you know this will be hard and that you shouldn't count on Blair to carry you this time. She needs you, more than you know."

"Thanks for the concern towards my fiancée," Chuck said as he rolled his eyes. "I get what you're saying though, and I know it will be hard to talk about all that's happened. But I'm not going anywhere, Blair will see that and we'll get through this together."

Nate smiled as he pretended to wipe away a tear, "Chuck Bass is all grown up. I'm so proud."

"Shut it," Chuck said as he tried not to grin. "No really, stop talking. I want to catch up on my sleep during this flight. I can tell you now that I won't be getting any tonight."

Nate just rolled his eyes as Chuck smirked before closing his eyes and reclining in his chair.

**XOXO**

Chuck's flight was arriving later that night and Blair found it difficult to focus at work. It had been a week since she left New York and she missed Chuck more than she thought possible. Not only did she miss his warmth when she went to bed at night, she missed him being there when she woke up.

She had one more client meeting that afternoon before she could leave the office and go home to prepare for Chuck. Her client would be arriving in forty minutes so she was rereading his case file and taking more notes on it when she heard the knock on her door.

"Vivian," Blair snapped when she heard her office door open, "I said no interruptions this afternoon."

"I told her you wouldn't mind this one," Chuck said as he closed the door behind him and locked it before making his way to her desk before she could look up.

"You're early," she said as she put down the file in her hand. "I thought I was meeting you at the airport later tonight."

"I thought I'd surprise you," he smiled as he leaned against her desk as he took in the sight of her working. She was so focused and intent that it was taking all of his willpower not to pull her to him and have his way with her on the desk.

"I like surprises," she stated as she pulled him by his tie to her for a kiss. It seemed she had the same thing on her mind. He eagerly returned it as he rested his hands on either side of her chair before dropping to his knees and pushing up her skirt.

"Chuck," she moaned as he positioned himself between her legs under the desk and moved his hand up her skirt, "The windows."

"Are thirty stories up and overlooking the river," he breathed against her thigh as his fingers worked to nimbly remove the only barrier between them. "But I could stop if you want me to."

"Not a chance," she moaned as she ran her hands through his hair to pull him closer to her.

"Ooh," she gasped as she bit back the moan. She had to keep quiet as her assistant was right outside but the way Chuck's tongue was working made it hard for her to control herself.

Blair's hands were gripping tightly at the arms of her chair as her legs found themselves resting on his back. Chuck's hands were on her hips trying to still her movements and keep the chair from making even more noise, which was getting increasingly more difficult as he brought her to climax. With one last flick of his tongue he felt her convulse against him and pulled back with a smirk, enjoying the pleasure he was able to give her.

Her legs were still quaking when he looked up at her as he raised his eyebrows, "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," she sighed as he stood up and moved her so he was sitting and she was in his lap.

"I haven't been able to sleep much without you next to me," she said as she kissed him.

"I don't think you'll be getting much more sleep with me next to you," he smirked when he pulled back only to lean in once more.

"Miss Waldorf," Vivian's voice came on the intercom, "Your appointment is here."

Blair groaned as she pulled back and stood up before saying, "Give me two minutes."

"I'll take these," he smirked as he reached down for the article of clothing he removed earlier.

"It'll be at least another two hours before I'm ready to leave," Blair told him as she leaned into him as she adjusted his tie and brushed back a stray piece of hair that fell in his eyes.

"I'll have the car drive me around while I wait," Chuck said as she stood back and straightened out her skirt and she made sure her blouse was tucked in. "Call me when you're on your way down and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"You sure?" she asked as she put on her blazer. "I could give you the keys to my townhouse and meet you there."

"No," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "I'd rather wait. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you very much for your time," Chuck said as he took her hand once she unlocked and opened the door. "As always, it was a pleasure seeing you again."

Vivian gave her a strange look before handing her boss a file and handing Chuck his coat. Blair shook her head slightly before turning and leading her appointment into her office, hoping that her assistant didn't hear too much of her time with Chuck.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. If I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. It will make me very happy and you know you want to =p**_

_**Question – what are your thoughts on Blair's career prospects? She will be offered junior partner, that's a given. The only question is where, New York or London? I'm inclined for her to stay in London because I don't like her uprooting her life for Chuck but I'm not sure. There's a lot more I could do with New York once Serena comes back to the city and Billy is there. What do you all think? **_

_**Blair and Chuck start therapy in the next chapter so expect some angst. But no worries, they will work through it, neither of them is running away this time. Anything in particular you'd like to see them discuss? The worst for me is Gothic Barbie and then the French hooker but I won't rant about that here, it will be in the next chapters. What about you guys?**_

_**I already have the next chapter half written so it will be posted much faster than this one, I promise ;)**_

_**And remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued support of this story! I so look forward to reading your reviews and getting your feedback.

Random descriptive note, I imagine Blair's London home to look like the one in _The Parent Trap_. I know I'm totally dating myself with that reference but it's what I picture it to be like and if you've seen the movie you'll be able to picture how I describe parts of the house.

A side note, I posted a new story called _Beauty and the Beast_. It's me rewriting that dreadful end scene in 4x20 into something without the violence we saw. It will follow Blair and Chuck finding themselves before they can once again be together. That episode was so heartbreaking because I really don't know how the writers can give us a happy Chair reunion that's believable anytime in the future =(

Thank you all for your thoughts on where Blair should be offered junior partner. After lots of back and forth and some storyboarding I've decided where she's going to be. Serena makes her return in the next chapter and we'll be getting more Chuck/Billy/Blair moments as well as a Serena/Blair moment.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! Everything you mentioned will be in their therapy sessions so the next few chapters will be intense. Can't wait to read your thoughts on it.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

Watermelon2014 – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Comet Tail – Thank you so much! We do see Blair and Chuck interact with her bosses in this chapter so I can't wait to read what you think of it.

Ladyforga72 – Thanks! Blair and Chuck will be going through therapy in London as that's where her therapist is. We hear more from Serena in the next chapter and as for where Blair will be, we have yet to find out ;) Looking forward to reading your review on this chapter.

Ellibells – Thanks so much! Isn't Billy cute? I love the N and C bromance so I like to keep it alive in my stories, hehe. No matter where Blair decided to be, Chuck will be there so no worries on that front. Can't wait to read what you think of their first therapy session together.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Regardless of where they are we'll see Billy because he's become Chuck's new shadow, LOL. The therapy will span a few chapters because they have a lot to discuss so they can move on together. Looking forward to your reaction.

Stella296 – Thank you! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

xx – I agree.

Amy2k6 – Thanks so much! We don't find out where Blair chooses for another chapter or two but we do meet up with Serena again in the next chapter. Let me know what your thoughts on this chapter were.

Svenjen – Thanks! I liked the proposal too, I thought it was appropriate that he popped the question in bed ;) Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Let me know what you think of their first therapy session.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! With everything Billy's going through he have a good support system now, especially with Chuck. These next few chapters are going to be intense because they will be reliving all the painful mistakes from their past. A lot will be said and done but I think you'll be surprised with their reactions. Chuck is really going to have to step up and Blair is going to have to let him, which she may or may not be able to at first. As for their future, therapy will put it all into perspective for them and essentially make Blair's choice for her. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Teddy Bear – Thanks!

Caitlinc1991 – Thanks so much! All of the past mistakes will be talked about in therapy, I have no intention of having any of them make an appearance (shudders at the mere thought). Can't wait to read your thoughts on the therapy session.

Jamieerin – Thank you!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair spotted Chuck in the lobby talking with Lionel and Alistair, the two senior partners he met in Manhattan.

"Blair," Alistair said as Chuck put his hand on her lower back, "Your fiancée is absolutely charming."

"That he is," Blair smiled.

"Do you two lovebirds have plans for this evening?" Lionel asked with a cheeky grin.

"We do," Blair told him. "We're meeting up with friends for dinner."

"Lovely," he said. "Let's not keep them any longer, Alistair. I hope we'll get the chance to see you again. Perhaps dinner at my house? Marge has been asking about you, Blair, and now that you're engaged I'm sure she'll want to celebrate."

"That sounds lovely," Blair said as Chuck smiled. "We'll have to set that up soon."

"It was lovely talking with you both again," Chuck said smoothly as he shook their hands. "I look forward to dinner."

When they got outside to Chuck's waiting town car, Blair told the driver where to go. Once that was taken care of, she took no time in straddling Chuck's lap and kissing his neck.

"I've missed you," she told him between kisses. "I can't wait to get you alone tonight."

"Do we even need to meet with Nate and Lenny tonight?" he smirked as he pulled her closer as his hands held her hips to him.

"We do," she said with a yelp as he flipped them so her back was on the seat and he was above her.

"I have to say," Chuck said as he looked at her with lust in his eyes, "This brings me back."

She kissed him feverishly and was about to say something when the car abruptly stopped. They almost went flying but Chuck braced them so they wouldn't.

Blair sat up to straighten her outfit and fix her hair before the driver opened the door for them. She stepped out first, followed by him.

Nate and Lenny were already seated when they spotted them.

"Blair," Lenny said as she stood up to hug her friend. "Show me the ring again."

Blair beamed as she showed off her ring while Chuck's arm never left his fiancée's waist.

"Oh, darling," Lenny said, "It's gets more gorgeous each time I see it. And this must be the infamous Chuck Bass. I've heard a lot about you from these two. You're even better looking in person."

Chuck looked uncomfortable as he extended his hand only to have her pull him in for a hug. He was extremely startled and didn't hug her back immediately.

"It's alright, Chuck," she said with a laugh. "I won't bite you, I promise."

Only then did he pat her back before drawing back to pull out Blair's chair for her.

"You've got lipstick on your collar, buddy," Nate told Chuck with a grin.

Chuck looked down and just shrugged, "I think we all know how it got there." He smirked and ran his bare foot up Blair's leg under the table, causing her to gasp with surprise.

"Looks like you two already having fun," Lenny said with a chuckle as Chuck's smirk deepened. "Good for you."

"How long are you in town for?" she asked him.

"Two weeks," Chuck said as he reached for Blair's hand. "I have to go to Monte Carlo tomorrow to close a business deal but other than that I'm all Blair's."

"That you are," Blair said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Are they always like this?" Lenny asked Nate as Blair and Chuck remained oblivious to the couple sitting with them.

"Afraid so," Nate said with a grimace. "They've never ones to shy away from public displays of affection."

"I think it's sweet," Lenny said as she looked at them. "I mean, I know all about their history from Blair and I've seen her try to move on these past seven years. Look at her now, she's back with the first boy she was ever with. It's romantic when you think about it."

"You really did tell her everything about us," Chuck said as he pulled back from Blair.

"Nothing to worry about, Chuck," Lenny assured him with a smile before she turned to Nate. "She also told me all about you."

"Ugh," Nate groaned, "What haven't you told her, B?"

"It's girl talk," Blair told them flippantly. "Nothing to worry about, we talk about everything."

"Then perhaps you and I should talk," Chuck said to Lenny as he leaned towards her across the table. "There's a lot about Blair's time here I'd like to know about."

"And I'll tell you myself in due time," Blair promised him. "But I don't want to talk about the past over dinner. Tell me what happened with Billy."

"Billy?" Lenny questioned.

Nate and Chuck smiled as they filled the women in on all the details of their sweet nephew.

**XOXO**

"Hello," Chuck called when they stepped inside Blair's townhouse.

"What are you doing?" Blair laughed. "I live on my own."

"You don't have a maid, or a butler?" he asked surprised.

"Not one that lives with me," she told him as she put their coats in the closet. "I have a maid that stops by three times a week but other than that I'm on my own."

"Who cooks, and does laundry?" he asked, still unable to believe that she didn't have a slew of help.

"I do know how to cook, Dorota taught me, but I mostly go out for dinner," she said as she led him into the living room. "And the maid does the laundry that I don't bring to the dry cleaners."

"Do you want the grand tour or the abridged version tonight?" she asked with a devilish glint in her eyes as her hands slid down his pants to pull out his dress shirt.

"What's on the abridged version?" he asked as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

"My bedroom," she whispered against his neck as she pressed against him, feeling his hardness.

"I'll choose that one," he said as he picked her up and started up the stairs. "This is a pretty big place for just you," he told her as he noted all the doors as he made his way up to her bedroom.

"It's what was available in the area when I came over," she told him. "This section reminded me of the Upper East Side."

"Where am I going?" Chuck asked as he stopped at the top of the stairs.

"That way," Blair pointed as she kissed his jawline and started unbuttoning his shirt with one hand.

She already had him undressed from the waist up by the time he set her down on the bed. She kneeled as she unbuckled his pants and pushed them down with his boxers in one motion. He had her blouse and skirt off within moments and was on the bed next to her as he unhooked her bra and they were finally skin on skin.

Now that Chuck had her naked and in his arms he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He hadn't been with Blair in more than a week and he could feel himself ready to burst at the sight of her.

"I need you, Blair," he moaned as he slid into her and she cried out his name. "God, you feel like heaven."

"Move," she rasped as she leaned up to nip his neck while she bucked her hips up to him. "I need you, too, now."

He smiled as he took her hands in his and began moving slowly, hitting her swollen sweet spot at just the right angle to have her screaming his name in ecstasy. Chuck felt his release was imminent as Blair climaxed around him when she flipped him underneath her without breaking their connection.

"You minx," he groaned as she remained motionless still straddled against him, "Now you're just teasing me."

She smiled devilishly as she leaned over him with both hands on his chest, "You don't want to be done so soon, do you?"

"Not fair," he pouted as she kissed his lips. "You've already had your fun."

"And you didn't?" she asked as she pressed her chest against him while delicately biting at his neck. Each move of her mouth caused him to buck up to her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your fun."

She gave him one more deep kiss on the mouth before pulling back with a smirk, "All you have to do is sit back and watch."

Blair moved them up to so that he was propped against the pillows, giving him the perfect view of what she was about to do. Her hands rested on his chest as she clenched her muscles around him inside her until she could feel him twitching.

"Perfect," she purred as she leaned back and started moving up and down on his shaft. Her eyes were closed as her hands reached back to hold onto his calves as her movements quickened.

Chuck was now holding onto her hips as they both moaned in pleasure as she brought them both to their peaks. She leaned more towards him until she felt his release and collapsed onto his chest.

"You're amazing," he said breathlessly as he sunk into the pillows as Blair kept him inside her. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any better."

"I don't want us to get boring," she said between labored breaths.

"We could never be boring," he told her as he held her tighter, loving the feeling of still being connected. "We never have been."

"That I agree with," she smiled as she felt him getting hard once more inside of her.

**XOXO**

Chuck didn't get home from Monte Carlo until well after midnight forty-eight hours later. He was only gone overnight but he missed Blair terribly. There was no way he could continue living in New York with her in London. Especially not when they got married, there was no way he could be on a different continent from his wife.

He dropped his bags in the foyer as he quietly made his way up the stairs to Blair, who was fast asleep until she felt him get into bed next to her.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked quietly as she turned around to face him.

"Contracts are signed," he smiled as he pulled her close. "I'm all yours for the next two weeks."

"That what I want to hear," she said with a yawn.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest while her arm wrapped around him. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Nonsense," Blair told him with another yawn, "I wouldn't have been able to sleep until you got home."

He smiled as she continued, "I've been thinking about the wedding. Let's get married in New York. Just you, me, and our families"

"Really?" he asked with excitement. "You don't want a big society wedding?"

"At one time I did, but now I want to be your wife more. And New York is the perfect place for us to start our married lives together, it's where we grew up and where we fell in love," she told him. "It will always be home."

"That sounds perfect," he said as he kissed the top of her head and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Let get to sleep now," she said with yet another yawn. "I'll welcome you back properly in the morning."

Chuck smirked as they drifted off to sleep. He knew they were starting therapy tomorrow and he wanted to enjoy the happiness he and Blair had before the floodgates of their past were pulled open again.

**XOXO**

They held hands as they walked through Hyde Park on their way to their first therapy session. Chuck was nervous to say the least but Blair seemed at ease so he didn't show his anxiousness. They were almost out of the park when they heard someone call out.

"Blair," a handsome man called out to her, causing them to stop and turn around.

"Andrea," Blair said with a smile as she saw the man walking towards them, "How are you?"

"I'm good," he smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been in New York for business," she told him. "But I'm back now."

Chuck was clearly tense as he knew that Blair had been involved with this man. That and he still wasn't introduced to him.

"Andrea," Blair said as she turned to Chuck and wrapped her arm around him, "I'd like you to meet Chuck Bass, my fiancée."

"You're engaged," he exclaimed when he saw the ring on her finger. "Congratulations. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chuck. I've heard a lot about you."

"And I you," Chuck said as he slightly relaxed. Of all her ex-boyfriends, Andrea was the only one she remained on speaking terms with. He understood that her feelings for Chuck would never go away and was grateful for the time they had together. Blair's other breakups weren't as amicable.

"I'm so glad everything worked out for you two," he said looking between the couple. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Blair. You too, Chuck."

"Thank you," she told him again. "How are you?"

"Good," he said, "I'm going back to Brussels next month, transfer. My parents are happy that I'm going home."

"Your parents," she said wistfully, "Do send them my best. They were always so good to me."

"I will," Andrea said, "They still ask about you from time to time."

"I hate to do this," Blair said, "But we're going to be late if we don't leave now. It was great seeing you, keep in touch when you're back in Brussels."

"Will do," he told her. "Enjoy your day."

**XOXO**

"Why did you forgive Chuck so easily?" Dr. Watts asked Blair after the introductions had been made and they dove head first into their session.

"It wasn't done easily," she said. "It's taken me years, as you know, to come to terms with what happened and to make sense of everything. I always knew my love for him would never go away. I got tired of fighting it and he's not the boy I ran from. He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. The only person that makes me just feel."

"Okay," the doctor said as he jotted something down. "Talk me through how you two got back together while you were in New York."

Blair pursed her lips together as she looked at Chuck only to find him smirking.

"He was waiting for me in the lobby of my hotel the night I arrived," Blair told him. "One thing led to another and now where here."

"One thing led to another?" he questioned.

"I invited him up to my room, okay," she said exasperatedly.

"And why did you do that?" the doctor asked as he remained calm.

"Because, as soon as I feel him near me all rational thought is thrown out the window and I just want him as close to me as possible," she revealed as Chuck smiled.

"And what about you, Chuck?" Dr. Watts asked him.

"I always want Blair," he said. "I probably would have wanted to talk with her for a while before retiring to the bedroom but I was desperate for anything she would give me."

"Interesting," the doctor noted. "You wanted to talk while Blair wanted to skip straight to the sex. Why do you think that is, Blair?"

"I spent so many years trying to stop myself from loving him," she divulged. "But when I found out that I would be going back to New York I knew he'd find me. And as much as I fought it, no one else is able to make me feel the way he does."

"I told myself that if I got the chance to sleep with him again, I would," Blair told them. "And the only way I'd be able to do that was if I detached my emotions from it."

"Were you able to have sex without feeling the love you have for him or were they as intertwined as before?" the doctor asked as he continued with his notes.

"No, I've never been able to," she said as Chuck took her hand in his.

"As much as I want to continue about how you two reunited," he said, "We need to sketch out a plan for what we want to work through. You two have a painful past together and that needs to be resolved before we can bring these sessions into the present."

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" Blair asked, desperate for one more day with Chuck before she was forced to relive everything that happened.

"Blair," Dr. Watts said, "The only way to move past them is to discuss them openly. We're in a safe place and there's a reason you scheduled these sessions with Chuck for every day that he's here."

"What do you want us to talk about?" Chuck asked wanting to finally bury the past for him and Blair.

"Why don't you start with your uncle and the hotel?" the doctor suggested. He already knew their history from Blair and wanted to hear the story from Chuck's point of view.

"That's not where we should start," Blair said as pulled her hand away from Chuck and stared in front of her. "I forgave him for that a long time ago. I forgave him for something that no sane person ever would have done. And when I went to tell him I found out that he screwed Gothic Barbie. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for that."

"What?" Chuck said as he felt his heart breaking.

"I know she meant nothing to you," Blair said as the tears welled up in her eyes. "But that makes it worse. She meant nothing to you yet you still had sex with her when you knew it would destroy me."

"I thought you were done with me," Chuck said as he felt his throat closing up. "I wanted to die, I didn't care what I did."

"But you should have," she exclaimed as she stood up. "You should have thought what that would have done to me. Not to mention you should have waited longer at the Empire State Building."

"Blair, you need to calm down," the doctor stated. "This isn't helping either of you."

"No, I won't calm down," Blair told him heatedly. "You wanted to talk about it and now I'm talking about it. I'm happy with Chuck but when I think of our past I can't help but be sad with all that's happened up until this point. This is too much for me to process right now. I can't."

They could see she was close to tears as she grabbed her coat and purse and hastily left the room with Chuck quick on her heels.

**XOXO**

"That was a bad idea," she said when Chuck caught up with her outside.

"No, it wasn't," he said as he took her hand. "I didn't know you still felt that way about what happened that night. We need to hash it all out if we're to finally move on. Don't you want that?"

"I do," she told him as she pulled her hand away from him. "But this is all too much for me right now. I need to be alone for a while, gather my thoughts."

She knew that he was upset as well but it wasn't the same. "I'm going to walk around for a while," she said. "Go back home, you have a key. I'll see you later."

"Blair," he said as she reached into her purse for her sunglasses. "You shouldn't be by yourself right now."

"But I can't be with you either," she said quietly as she turned her back to him as the tears fell behind her sunglasses. They kept falling as she contemplated how she could continue to revisit such painful memories while trying to reconcile the ache in her heart that only Chuck could soothe.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. It's very easy and it will make me smile =D**_

_**I tried to make the first half of this chapter as fluffy as I could because it will be a few more chapters before we see more of that. It will also be a bit before we see more smut, or will it? ;)**_

_**I'm thinking there will be two or three more chapters of therapy and them dealing with each other as they're reliving their painful past together. They will also talk about what went on in their years apart and how they've grown as individuals on their own. **_

_**A note, I'm not a therapist and the most I know about therapy is from what I've seen on television and studied in psych class. Just letting you all know. **_

_**We'll also see Serena again and we find out where Blair was offered junior partner and how Chuck deals with it. **_

_**How do you think Blair and Chuck spent their time apart? Any thoughts on what Chuck's girlfriends were like or how B's one night stands her first year began? Let me know as your creativity always inspires me. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story! Your reviews mean more to me than you know =D

Svenjen – Thank you! As much as I hate Gothic Barbie and like your suggestion, I've already written that she works in Brazil with an old fashion designer acquaintance of Lily's. But she will not be in this story at all so no worries. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thanks!

Amy2k6 – Thanks so much! The next chapter will have more about the missing years as well as Serena. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Wrighthangal – Thank you so much! The Jenny incident is definitely still a sore spot for Blair, as it should be. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Smp8421 – Thanks so much! Therapy is definitely something they need, it should so be worked into the show somehow, LOL. Can't wait to read your thoughts on their therapy sessions in this chapter.

Ellibells – Thank you! Let me know what you think of the progress they are making with each other.

GGfan73104 – Thanks! Glad you liked the fluff, there's some angsty fluff in this chapter. We do see a somewhat stronger Blair in this chapter but she's definitely not the strong one in their relationship at the moment. She was always the one there for Chuck and now she's depending on him to be there for her. However, she is more willing to hear what he has to say and has stopped running away. So looking forward to your thoughts on their development in this chapter.

88Mary88 – Thank you so much! I get what you mean about the Empire and I have a twist about that in this chapter. They definitely have a complex relationship and we all know how Blair can compartmentalize her feelings. She's always loved Chuck so she trying to reconcile the past with the present to build a future with him. I hope you get what I mean and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.

Rajamoon – Thanks! Can't wait to read your reaction to their continuing therapy and intensity in this chapter.

TriGemini – Thanks so much! Chuck and Blair have undeniably switched roles with Blair being the one that needs support. She loves Chuck and doesn't want to push him away but things got too much for her and that was the only way she could escape without hurting him any further, or so she thought. With Chuck sticking around she'll find it easier to relive the past because she wants her future with him. But that won't make it any easier for them. And we still haven't touched on their years apart. Talking with Serena in the next chapter will definitely give Blair some perspective on her current relationship. And then there's Blair's job, we still don't know where she'll end up, New York or London. As always, I can't wait to read your next review.

Trosev – Thank you! Glad you like the story and looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Therapy is good for them, they need it. I'm happy you liked her reaction and I can't wait to see what you think of Blair and Chuck in this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Chuck was beside himself as he waited for Blair. It had been over four hours since their session with the therapist ended. He knew talking about the past wouldn't be easy but he had no idea how hurt she still was by what happened with Jenny. The pain he saw in her eyes broke his heart. He would have given anything to take that pain away from her.

He texted her as soon as he got home to let her know that he was worried and waiting for her but she didn't respond. He must have called her fifty times and left a dozen messages, each one becoming more and more distraught as the time passed by him. He kept pacing in front of the living room windows just waiting to see her but it was too dark for him to see out when he heard the front door open.

"Blair," he cried out as he made his way to her in the foyer, "Thank god you're safe."

He went to close the distance between them but she angled herself away from him and just shook her head as she made her way up the stairs. "Can you let me get ready for bed before we talk?" she asked as she stopped when she was halfway up. "Please."

Chuck nodded as he watched her walk up the stairs, disappearing around the corner to the bedroom. The only good thing he noted was that he didn't hear the door slam. He felt so out of his element and it was his natural instinct to run but he just couldn't do that this time.

He and Blair had finally reconnected after seven years and there was no way he could throw that away. She was the love of his life, the only woman who ever made him feel true happiness. And he knew that even after all he put her through, he was the love of her life as well. Their journey had never been easy but he was going to make it his life's goal to make sure she never felt any pain because of him ever again.

Blair felt numb as she got dressed for bed. After spending hours wandering around trying to figure out how she felt, she kept coming back to the same conclusion. No matter what transpired in the past she loved Chuck more than ever. They were going to get married and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. She just wasn't sure how she was going to get to that forever with him now.

She spotted him in the doorway and couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. Chuck looked devastated and she knew her words at their therapy session cut him deeply but it was how she felt and she just reacted.

"This is harder than I thought," she said from under the covers as she made eye contact with him. "Reliving this all is gut wrenching. I feel like it just happened."

"What can I do to make this easier for you?" he asked, desperate to take her pain away.

"There's nothing you can do," she told him sadly. "Just don't leave me because things got complicated again."

"I'd never, not after all that's happened. Can I please stay in here with you tonight?" he asked as he still stood in doorway, not wanting to intrude on her personal space without asking.

"If you want to," she said as she turned over so her back was to him.

Chuck wanted to, more than anything, so he made his way over to the bed as he undid his tie and kicked off his shoes. He carefully got under the covers when he was only in his boxers and got as close to Blair as he could without touching her, unsure of how to behave after the day's events.

"This is one of those times I need you to carry me," she whispered as she reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his, pulling his arm around her. "There's no way I can be the strong one during this."

"I'm here," he said as he sidled up behind her and pulled her flush against him. "I'm not going anywhere, Blair. We'll get through this together. I promise."

"I love you," he told her as he kissed her neck and could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes as he felt her silent sobs.

"Chuck," she said as she rolled over to face him, "There's something I need to tell you. And I don't think you're going to like it."

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it," he said as he felt her starting to tremble. "You're scaring me, love. You have nothing to hide."

"Remember when I said that I already forgave you for the deal with Jack over the Empire?" she asked as her tears continued falling.

He nodded as she continued, "That was because it wouldn't have been the first time I slept with him for you."

"What?" Chuck asked as he felt his heart stop. "I thought you only slept with Jack that one time during senior year."

"When you disappeared after Bart's funeral, I was desperate to find you," she told him through shaky breaths. "Jack showed up and promised me that he would bring you back in one piece if I slept with him. He told me that it would be easier for him if you stayed gone but that he would personally escort you back to the city in exchange for one night with me. So I did it, for you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Chuck asked as he pulled back from her to really look her in the eyes. "We were together for a year and you never told me that."

"When you do something you're ashamed of, you tend not to elaborate on it," she said while cringing.

"I could kill him," Chuck seethed through clenched teeth.

"No need," Blair said wryly. "I found out he's in an assisted living facility in Melbourne. A car hit him four years ago and he's completely paralyzed."

Chuck's face remained impassive as she reached out to touch his cheek. "I'm sorry I never told you until just now," she said as she leaned into him. "I don't want to have any secrets from you anymore but I can't have you leave me because of this either."

"I'm not leaving you," he assured her as he wrapped his arms back around her as she let out a sob of relief. "I can't help think how I would have reacted if I'd known about this back then."

"You freaked when you found out I slept with him and you didn't want me after that," she said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I was afraid you'd think less of me if you knew I'd essentially pimped myself out for you. When we got back together it just didn't make sense to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, please," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "It happened, we can't change it. And it doesn't equate to me sleeping with Gothic Barbie."

"About that," she started as she looked up at him, "It's always going to hurt when I think about you two having sex but like you said, it's happened. We both have pasts, and lots of naked skeletons in our closets, but if we're to have a future together we need to face them head-on knowing that we don't want to be with anyone else."

"You don't want anyone else, right?" she asked with panic.

"I only want you," he smiled. "Listen, talking about my feelings in therapy isn't easy for me but it's something I have to do if I want us to have a solid future. And I'm willing to do anything for us, for you."

"Thank you," Blair told him quietly as she stifled another sob. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you," he said as he soothingly rubbed her back. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will, and it's all because of you," she yawned as she finally allowed herself to relax on his chest.

He could feel her breathing even out as she drifted to sleep. Chuck wasn't able to sleep at all, he just held Blair all night as every shameful thing he'd ever done to her ran through his mind on a loop, haunting him until the morning.

**XOXO**

"Yesterday brought to the surface some very unpleasant memories for you both," Dr. Watts said at the start of their appointment.

"It did," Blair told him, "But we talked last night and I feel in a better place to revisit our past now."

"That's good to know," Dr. Watts said. "How do you feel about that, Chuck?"

"Like I wish I knew at seventeen what I know now," he said. "But that's life, right? We know we can't erase what happened, however, that doesn't make it any easier when we revisit it."

"What about you, Blair?" the doctor asked. "When you walked out yesterday you were in no mood to talk about the past. Have your feelings changed at all since talking with Chuck?"

"Somewhat," she said. "I hate that so much had to go wrong for us in the past. It happened, it's not something we can change and I know that. I also know that Chuck is the only one I want to be with. He makes me happy and I love him. So to answer your question, yes. I don't want to talk about the past but it's needed if we're to move forward."

"I'm in this for life," he said as he took Blair's hand. "There is no one else I want to marry. And I know it's going to be hard at times, but that's okay. Blair is worth it."

She felt herself tearing up at his words when the doctor asked, "What about yesterday made you so upset? Was it that Chuck cheated on you?"

"I never cheated on Blair," Chuck told her and the doctor.

"He didn't cheat on me with her," Blair said, still not able to verbalize Jenny's name. "But she is the one person he knew I'd never be able to get over. But it happened, and I know it won't happen again."

"When we were together I was nothing but faithful," Chuck said. "The only time I went back to sleeping around was when Blair made it crystal clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. Was it wrong? Yes. But I did realize it wasn't helping me when she left for good."

That made the tears fall. "I'm sorry," Blair said as she tried to choke back her sob. "But why did it take so long for you to wait for me?" she exclaimed. "Why did it take me moving across an ocean for you to get your act together?"

"Because I was an idiot," he told her. "I thought you'd always be there for me, no matter what I did, and that wasn't right. You deserved a life without my selfishness."

"And I got it," she said, "But I never wanted it. Life without you is not my life."

"Blair," the doctor cut in, "Can you explain that comment?"

"Chuck was the first person to really see me for all that I am and want me," she told him. "He's the first man I was ever with. There's something to be said about never forgetting your first. And no other man ever came close."

"It hurt that he was able to move on so easily," Blair said. "When I saw him in France he was living with some reformed hooker, who he brought back to New York."

"Eva was a mistake," he said as he tried to take her hand only to have her shake him off. "I wanted you."

"And I pushed you away, I know," she snapped as she knew where he was going with this. "I should have taken you back after Saints and Sinners but I didn't. You let me go too easy, you didn't fight for me, I wanted you to fight for me."

"Blair," Dr. Watts interjected, "Our time is almost up today. Is there anything you or Chuck would like to finish with?"

"I love you, and I'm sorry," Chuck said as he took Blair's hand in both of his. "We've both made mistakes. But we did find out way back to each other, that has to mean something."

"It means we never learn," she told him. "I do love you though. Let's just call it a wash for today. Good?" she asked as she looked at the doctor.

"For now," he said as they stood to leave.

**XOXO**

They were back in full swing at their next therapy appointment.

"You don't need to go into detail about your rainforest sex," Blair said. "But Raina, she meant something to you."

"It wasn't real," Chuck stated. "The only thing that's ever been real was you and I."

"That doesn't mean you didn't fall for her," Blair said as the tears once again began forming in her eyes. "You called her sacred and opened up to her and after only knowing her a few weeks. It took you years to open up to me. Getting you to do that with me was like pulling teeth. Why were you able to open up so easily with Eva and Raina? It's like I meant nothing."

"Blair," Chuck said as he turned to face her, "You mean everything. The only reason I was able to show any emotion to anyone else was because of you. The only woman that ever meant anything to me was you. Anyone else was just a cheap imitation of what I felt for you."

"Chuck," Dr. Watts interjected, "We've touched on this before, but what makes Blair different from the other woman you've been with?"

"She's Blair," Chuck stated. "I've known her since I was six years old. I respected her, and no other woman got that from me. When she kissed me before our first time together, I was unsure. Never in my life had I been unsure of having sex. But I knew Blair was a virgin and I didn't want to disappoint her on her first time."

"Oh, please," Blair said through pursed lips, "I know I'm not the first virgin you were with."

"No, but you were the first virgin I was with that I cared for," he told her. "That night in the limo was the first time I put someone's pleasure above my own. I knew what a big deal your virginity was and I wanted it to be something you remembered fondly, not something you regretted."

"Do you regret it, Blair?" the doctor asked.

"No," she said quietly, "But I regret how I acted after that. We've talked about Chuck's dalliances but after our first time I told him he was a mistake. I then proceeded to win back my ex-boyfriend. I was a thoughtless teenager who put my reputation over the only man I ever loved. We can pretend he's the only one with faults but I'm just as bad."

Chuck was rendered speechless at that admission. Never before had Blair admitted that she was at fault as well. Hearing that from her gave him hope that they would be able to get through what was to come.

After delving into their early days a while longer, Dr. Watts looked at his watch and said, "We've made quite a bit of progress today. Let's call it a day and I'll see you both tomorrow."

**XOXO**

They walked silently into the house before making their way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Their therapy session that day covered what happened after Chuck and Serena walked in on Blair's kiss with Dan. It erupted into a screaming match at one point but the doctor was able to talk them both down.

Having all this emotion bubbling up to the surface had them both on edge. The sexual tension between them was building more with each day but Chuck didn't want to have anything resembling hate sex with Blair. That was something he wanted in the past, not in their newfound relationship.

His back was to her as he got undressed for bed when she grabbed his hand and pulled him around to face her.

"I need you, Chuck," Blair said as she reached up to kiss him with both hands on his face. "Make love to me, show me you still want me."

"Blair," he panted as he pulled back for air, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Not a good idea?" she exclaimed. "Sex is the one thing we've always been amazing at and you don't know if it's a good idea. I can feel the heat between us."

"I don't want just sex with you," he told her as he held her shoulders. "I want us making love to be making love, not something we do to forget our problems."

"Nothing will make me forget our problems," she said as she began to tremble. "But I need to feel connected to you and making love is the only way we can do that now. Please don't make me beg."

"I love you," he said hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Make love to me," she requested as she guided his hand to the zipper on the side of her dress. "I need you."

As soon as he saw the tears in her eyes, he knew he couldn't deny her. His head was telling him this was a bad idea but his heart and body were encouraging him to make love to her like he never had before.

His hands gently pulled the dress over her head before he swept her up in his arms to carry her the ten feet to the bed. As he lay her down, her body bucked up to stay in contact with him.

He lowered himself to her as Blair wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as he unhooked her bra and captured one of her nipples with his mouth.

"Chuck," she gasped as his hand began to gently massage her other breast.

"Let me take care of you," he rasped as he pulled back to kiss the valley between her breasts as he made his way down her body. "Let me show you how much I love you, how much I want you."

He continued kissing his way south when he gripped her hips and kissed his way from her one hip to her wet core. She was already moaning as his tongue flicked over her sweet spot and she writhed under him. He could feel her climax intensifying as he alternated between long strokes of his tongue and quick darting in and out motions. He kissed around her core after he felt her shudder against his lips and made his way back up to her mouth.

"Don't ever doubt my need for you," Chuck told her as he positioned himself between her legs. "I love you, Blair."

She pulled him to her for a kiss as he entered her, moaning into his mouth. They continued to kiss as they slowly rocked up and down. He started to move faster when Blair wrapped her legs around his waist to still his movement.

"Thank you," she said as she looked into his eyes, "I needed this, I needed you."

"We needed this," he said as he captured her lips again as he brought them both to their peaks. Once Chuck collapsed next to Blair, she lay still for a few minutes before curling into his side.

"I love you," she whispered. "And I do want to put our pasts behind us, it's just hard with all that's happened."

"I know, and I love you," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

He didn't know what else to say that would make her feel better, make him feel better, so he just held her as she fell asleep, rubbing her back and softly kissing the top of her head, praying that things would get better for them.

**XOXO**

Nate met up with Chuck for drinks that next week. It was late afternoon but it was the only time they could meet as Blair was still at work and they had therapy sessions every night and on Saturdays.

"How are things going with the therapy?" Nate asked as they sat at the bar of Chuck's new hotel in Chelsea.

"Things got messy we're working through it," Chuck told his friend as he looked at the scotch he swirled around in his glass. "There's nothing that will make me run this time, I won't do it."

"What have you discussed?" Nate asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine," Chuck said as he took another sip of his drink, "We talked about what happened with Jenny and Eva and Raina. Looking back I can't believe how cruel I could be towards Blair, how self-destructive I really was."

"So you know she knew about that Valentine's Day," Nate implored as he looked at his friend hunched over the bar.

"I knew about that back in New York," Chuck said. "She told me that when we finally talked and she kind of forgave me. But I had no idea the extent of how she felt."

"How is she doing?" Nate asked. "She briefly responded to my texts but said she was swamped with work. Are you two talking outside of therapy?"

Chuck nodded as he downed his drink before calling the bartender over for another. "She's as good as you can expect," he shrugged. "She's quieter than usual but she's not pushing me away so I'm taking that as a good sign."

"You're doing all you can," Nate said as he put his hand on his friend's back. "You know how Blair is, she hates showing weakness but she loves you. Give her time."

"I know," he said as he took another sip, "It's just hard."

"You still going back to New York this weekend?" Nate asked.

"No," Chuck told him, "I can't leave until we're in a better place. And that could take a while."

"What about Bass Industries?" Nate asked. "Can you work from here?"

"I have my laptop and I've been working while Blair's at the office," Chuck said. "It won't be a problem to continue working remotely. That's the nice thing about being the boss, no one can tell you no."

"That's good," Nate said as Chuck's phone went off. "Blair?"

"Reminder," Chuck said as he turned it off, "We meet up in an hour. You up for one more drink?"

"Oh, yes," Nate told him as he signaled for the bartender.

**XOXO**

"Blair," Lily said when she answered her phone, "Serena and I are back in the city. She wants to see you but is too afraid to call you. Is there any way you could come back home?"

"I have work during the week, Lily," Blair told her. "But I could try to come out for the weekend. Only the weekend though."

"That's all I'm asking for," Lily said. "It would mean so much to me if you could come back. Billy talks about you and Chuck non-stop, he'd love to see you both again."

"He has?" Blair asked with a smile. "I'll talk with Chuck and he'll call you with our travel details. Give Billy a kiss for me."

"I will," Lily said. "And thank you, you're a wonderful friend."

"I'll see you soon," Blair told her as she hung up the phone.

"Chuck," she called when she saw him pass in the hall.

"Yes," he said with unease as he stood in the doorway. They only made love that one time in the ten days since starting therapy and things between them became more and more distant.

"Serena's back in New York," she said. "Lily told me that she wants to talk to me. I said I'd check with you about taking the jet. And Billy misses you."

"I'll arrange it, I miss the kid too," he smiled. "When did you want to leave?"

"I'm working so it would have to be Friday at the earliest," she said as she got up from behind her desk to stand in front of him.

"Sounds good," he said as he looked at his feet.

"Hey," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I've missed you."

"I've been right here," he told her as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Things have been weird since we were together last week," she said as she looked up at him. "Was it that bad?"

"I thought you were avoiding me," Chuck said. "We could never be bad."

Blair laughed into his chest, "I thought you were avoiding me. What do you say we don't avoid each other in bed? We have some catching up to do."

"I'd love that," he smiled as he took her hand.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D**_

_**I always thought that there had to more to Blair sleeping with Jack on New Year's during season two so this chapter was what I think happened. Did you think that could have been why or do you think she just got drunk and missed Chuck so she went for the only Bass man she could get her hands on? **_

_**The therapy sessions weren't as long as the next ones will be. I didn't want to rant/dwell on them but I feel I expressed their emotions sufficiently. When they talk about their time apart it will be much longer as that all comes from me, not what we've seen on the show. **_

_**Preview of the next chapter – Serena and Blair finally talk about what happened seven years ago, cute moment between Chuck and Billy, Chuck and Blair go back to London and talk about their years apart in therapy. I haven't decided if I'll have Blair's promotion be in the next chapter or the one after it but it's coming soon. There will also be more talk of their wedding and how they plan on moving forward with one another. **_

_**As always, any suggestions on what you want to read or what you think Chuck and Blair did during their time apart? This story is far from over. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your continued support and reviews!

In this chapter, I go into more detail about that fight they had in therapy about Dan in the last chapter before they made love. I realize that most of you probably wondered what it was about and now you'll find out.

That finale made me so sad but I'll keep the faith that Chair is endgame. Not wanting to dwell on the sadness of that episode, I'm retreating back into my fanfiction bubble for the summer. My stories have happier plots than the show so that's where I'll stay. Let's hope the writers get their acts together and don't disappoint us yet again with season five.

By the way, I've updated _Of Course_ and _Beauty and the Beast_. You should check them out ;)

Lisottina81 – Thanks so much! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Chair forever – Thank you!

Xoxochuckandblairxoxo – Thanks!

TriGemini – Thank you so much! I go into what they fought about in this chapter. And they do examine why they fall back on sex when things get rough. It's an easy way for them to connect but talking it out is what they need to do more. And we find out more about their past relationships in the next chapter. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Comet Tail – Thanks! We see Billy working his cute little magic in this chapter and we will see much more of him in future chapters. Can't wait to read what you think of the chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Looking forward to what you think of Blair and Serena's conversation.

Tiff xoxo – Thanks!

Akasha-is-cool – I do, too =) Let me know your thoughts on them in this chapter.

Svenjen – Thanks so much! Glad to know you find their therapy progression realistic, that's what I was going for ;) And I totally agree about Blair and Jack, there had to be more to it. Looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! So glad you liked the therapy direction. Let me know your thoughts on how things went with Serena as well and Blair and Chuck.

Rajamoon – Thanks so much! Looking forward to reading your next review.

Geller – Thank you! I explain what happened in their argument with Dan in this chapter. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Ellibells – Thank you so much! So happy you liked how I ended that chapter, I felt it was appropriate for them. Gotta keep the Chair love alive now after that horrible finale we were dealt. Can't wait to read your thoughts on where I'm taking this story.

Pty – Thanks so much! So happy you like this story. And there's no way I'm abandoning my fanfiction after that ridiculous finale. I actually have another story in the works about fixing it in my own special way ;) So looking forward to your next review.

Stella296 – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Amy2k6 – Thank you so much! As disappointing as that finale was, I have faith that Chair will be endgame, they have to be. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Jamieerin – Thanks!

Trosev – Thank you! Looking forward to reading your review of this chapter.

Syatapandlisten – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this update.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Chuck knew something was up when Blair got dressed that morning. Instead of her usual outfit of a dress or pencil skirt and blouse, she decided on wide leg trousers and a sweater. He didn't say anything when she left for work but questioned her about it later that evening.

"Why are you channeling Katherine Hepburn today?" Chuck asked as he looked her up and down as they boarded the jet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said as she slipped out of her heels and curled up at the end of the couch. "I wear pants from time to time."

"Does this have something to do with the other night?" he asked as he moved closer to her. "Is it because what you're wearing will take a bit longer to remove?"

"Maybe," she told him as she looked at him. "I think you were on to something when you said we use sex as a crutch. I want us to have more to our relationship than just the physical aspect."

"So do I," Chuck said. "How do you want to get there?"

"I don't think we should have sex again until we go back to therapy," Blair told him. "We really need to rebuild our emotional relationship, without sex giving us a false sense of intimacy. You and I deserve a secure foundation that sex only will only make better. A marriage needs that, we need that. And I totally agree with what you said about wanting us making love to be making love."

"Come here," he said as he enveloped her in his arms. "That's fine with me. You and I are more than sex, Blair."

"I love you," she whispered against his neck as she nuzzled into him. She found herself yawning as she leaned them back against the couch. "You really do make the best pillow."

He laughed while wrapping his arms around her as she tangled her legs with his. "We can get through this, I know we can."

"I know," she said as Chuck rubbed her back. "How do you think Serena will be?"

"I'm thinking better since Lily called," he said. "But you never know with S, she could do a 180 before we talk with her."

"Who's the present for?" she asked. "I saw the box when you were packing."

"Billy," he told her, "I got him a cell phone. With me being in London now I don't want him to think I'm abandoning him. I want him to know that he can call me when he needs someone to talk to."

"That's really sweet, Chuck," she said. "He's lucky to have you in his life."

"It's nice having him around," he said.

"He is adorable," Blair said with a laugh, "And so much more mature than Serena."

They drifted off to sleep shortly after that, only waking up when they felt the wheels release and the jet begin its descent.

**XOXO**

Blair wanted to talk with Dan before seeing Serena so she and Chuck parted ways at the heliport. She was going to meet him at the Palace with Dan around noon.

"How are you?" Dan asked as he pulled her to him for a hug. "Nate told me about the therapy."

Blair sighed as he pulled back, "I wanted to talk to you about that actually. We got into a screaming match about you last week."

"About me?" he asked as he opened the door to the loft for her.

"That kiss he and Serena walked in on," Blair told him as she rolled her eyes. "He tried to equate it to him sleeping with your sister."

"You're kidding me? What he did doesn't compare to what he thought we did," Dan said.

"I know," she said. "He tried to recant it immediately but I was already incensed. When we go back we'll start discussing our time apart. I'm thinking that should be easier but I don't know."

"How are things between you two now?" he asked. "You seem okay but with you I never know."

"We're working on it," she said. "After the screaming match, we didn't speak the whole way home. We were getting ready for bed that night and I all but begged him to make love to me."

Dan just raised his eyebrows when she spoke, "I know you don't like hearing about my sex life but can you act like my best friend and hear me out?"

"Of course," he told her, "I'm sorry, continue."

"Chuck and I never had smooth sailing," she said. "I don't think we ever will, but we do love each other. That session was so intense that when we got home I needed to feel connected to him somehow, and sex was the only avenue for that."

"I get that part," Dan said. "What I don't get is the part about you having to beg for it. Chuck Bass hesitated having sex with you?"

"He told me he didn't want us to use making love as a way to forget our problems," she sighed. "I understood that, I did. And trust me, nothing I do will ever make me forget where we've gone wrong."

Blair stopped talking as she tucked her feet underneath her and stared in front of her blankly.

"Talk to me," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"I want things to work for us this time, but it's harder than I thought. Revisiting the past has been overwhelming," she said as she leaned into him. "Chuck knows I'm struggling but I haven't gotten into this with him because I don't want him to think I'm going to run away, I'm not. But I'll probably bring it up tonight. I told him we shouldn't have sex until we talk to the therapist again. If we don't talk it will be very awkward just laying silent in bed together."

"Wait," Dan said as he turned her around to face him. "Now I'm really confused. You want sex but then you put a ban on having it, explain."

"It's only until we sort through more of our issues," she told him. "We need to have a healthy relationship that isn't dictated by our physical needs. It's confusing, yes, but we both agree it's for the best. This is it for us so we want to do it right this time. And if that means working out our issues before we're intimate again then we're going to do that."

"You've really grown up, Waldorf," he grinned. "That sounds like a good plan."

"How are you and Natalie?" she asked wanting to divert the conversation from her and Chuck. "Did you really break up with her?"

"I did," he said. "When I went to see Serena she gave me an ultimatum. She told me if I left, we were done. So I told her we were done and I packed my bag."

"Are you okay?" Blair asked her friend. "Have you heard from her since you got back?"

"I haven't heard from her, and I'm fine," he said. "We were on shaky ground when she went off on you last month. It wasn't going anywhere. I mean, she hated my friends, it never would have worked."

"I'm sorry, Dan," she told him, "I know you cared for her."

"I did, but it wasn't meant to be," he stated.

"I'm going to ask the obvious question now," she said as he looked at her. "Have you and Serena?"

"No," he exclaimed as he cut her off quickly, "Nothing's happened."

"Did you at least talk?" she asked. "Because I talk with her when we get to the Palace and I'm a little apprehensive to say the least."

"We really haven't talked what happened with her and Chuck," Dan told her. "Billy's been with us most of the time. She told me she was sorry but that doesn't mean much without an explanation."

"I know what you mean," she said. "I have no idea where to start with her when I see her, just that I want to hear her side of things."

They talked a bit more before they headed to Manhattan, Blair nervous to see Serena again and Dan apprehensive about seeing Chuck now that he knew what he did.

**XOXO**

"Chuck," Billy exclaimed as he ran to hug Chuck's legs, "You're back, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Chuck told him as he ruffled his hair.

"Where's Blair?" Billy asked as he looked towards the elevator.

"She's in Brooklyn," Chuck said.

"Are she and Dan going to stop by?" Billy asked, knowing that the only reason for Blair to be in Brooklyn was Dan.

"Later," Chuck told him, "But I'm here now."

"Good," Billy said as he took his hand and dragged him into the living room, "Because mommy's been waiting to talk to you."

"She has?" he questioned as he saw Serena stand up and smile at him.

"Hi, Chuck," she said as she looked at Eric.

"Billy, let's go to my room," Eric said. "Let's give these two time to catch up."

"Okay," Billy said as he followed Eric. "See you later, Chuck?"

"I'll be here," Chuck smiled at his nephew before he turned back to Serena.

"Thank you for being so good with Billy," she said as she stood awkwardly in front of him. "He talks about you all the time."

"He's a great kid," he told her as he sat on the couch.

"How are you?" he asked as he looked at her. She looked much better than when he saw her on Martinique.

"Better now," she said as she wrung her hands nervously. "Thank you for coming, and for all you've done to help Billy and I."

"Blair's the one you should thank," he told her evenly. "She's the one who ultimately found you."

"I will thank her when I see her," Serena said. "So you two are back together, and engaged I heard. Congratulations."

"Thank you," he said. "What happened to you? Why did you go off the grid like you did?"

"I see you still cut right to the chase," she smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything it's just you disappeared, overnight, six years ago," he said with a look.

"Things got to be too much," she told him with a sigh. "You were just recovering from your last bender and I didn't see how I could change the person I'd become. Carter showed up and the offer to run away was too good to pass up."

"What about you?" she countered. "I read all about how you've changed. And you got Blair back, that must have taken a lot."

"It did," he said. "But it was about time I grew up. I had Bass Industries to run and adolescence was over."

"And you missed Blair," she added.

"So did you," he replied. "We all saw the photo of you two from high school."

"It was there to remind me why I left," she told him. "You and I were awful to her and Dan."

"I've made my amends," he said. "It took a long time and a lot of work but I have. Are you ready to make yours?"

**XOXO**

Blair and Dan stepped off the elevator only to be greeted by silence. They looked at each other as they made their way to the living room and saw Chuck and Serena sitting on the couch.

Chuck made his way over to her when he saw her.

"Hi," he said as he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she said as she looked at Serena. "Where is everyone?"

"Eric's with Billy and Lily and Rufus are out," Chuck told her.

Dan stood there uncomfortably when Serena spoke, "Hi, B, Dan. Thanks for coming."

"Sure," Blair said as the blonde hugged her quickly before pulling back. "How are you?"

"Can we talk in private?" she asked as she motioned to her room.

Blair looked at Chuck and Dan, who both nodded at her. "Okay," she said as they made their way to Serena's old room.

"I'm so sorry about Carter," Blair said as Serena closed the door and they both sat on the bed. "I can't even begin to imagine how you feel."

"Thank you," Serena told her, "But I should be the one thanking you. I don't even want to think of the damage I would have caused Billy if you all didn't show up. He talks about you and Chuck nonstop."

"Chuck has really taken to him," Blair said with a small smile. "They bonded almost immediately."

"He told me. He really loves his new family," Serena said.

"We love him too," Blair told her. "He really is a great kid."

There was a lull where they just looked at each other, unsure what to say to each other after everything that happened between them.

"Why did you want me here, S?" Blair asked. "I don't want to be rude but what is there to say?"

"I missed my best friend, I always thought of you as that. And I don't know what to say," she said. "How did you and Chuck get past everything?"

"We had sex," Blair told her bluntly. "And now we're in therapy."

"Really?" Serena asked. "You got Chuck to go to therapy?"

"He's not the same person he was when we left," Blair said. "Chuck was actually very open to the idea. For the first time in our relationship he's the one who's fighting for us."

"Do you think we could do that to get our friendship back?" Serena asked. "Because I'm ready to gain back your trust. I'm so sorry I sent that blast to Gossip Girl."

"That's nice to hear," Blair told her. "And you never should have done what you did, I told you that in confidence. Chuck never knew the extent of it, only you did."

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Serena asked sheepishly.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Blair said. "But I'll never forget what you did. I really don't think we can get back what we had. We can try and move forward from here though, that's something I can live with."

"Thank you, B," Serena said as she involuntarily leaned forward to hug Blair, only realizing what she was doing when Blair slowly hugged her back.

"I saw the photo you had of us," Blair told her. "Billy showed me, he knew who I was."

"You were never far from my mind," Serena said. "I wanted to reach out but I had not idea where to start."

"Calling would have been the place to start," Blair said as she ran her left hand absently through her hair.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Serena smiled as she looked at the ring on Blair's left hand.

"Thank you," Blair said as she touched her ring.

"I really am happy for you, B," Serena said quietly. "I always hoped you two would find a way back to each other."

"What about you?" Blair asked, not wanting to talk about her life but rather learn why her old friend chose to vanish overnight. "Why did you disappear?"

"I didn't like who I was becoming," Serena stated. "What Chuck and I did to you and Dan was despicable. Nothing I say can excuse it. And when you left, Chuck spiraled and everyone focused on him while I went back to my old ways. I ran into Carter one night and he asked me to run away with him, start over somewhere new."

"So that's what I did," she continued. "He had a jet waiting and we were in Martinique the next day."

"Just like that?" Blair asked. "You never thought to contact Lily, or Eric?"

"What about you?" Serena countered. "You went abroad for a semester and never came back."

"I kept in touch with everyone except Chuck," Blair told her. "They would tell me how he was and I knew of their search for you but it wasn't until I came back that I suggested we try to find Carter in hopes of finding you."

Serena tilted her head as Blair added, "I know what a weakness you always had for him."

"That I did," the blonde said sadly.

"How were you two?" Blair asked.

"We were very happy," Serena told her with a wistful smile on her face. "We were married about a year when I got pregnant. He was so excited, right from the start. Everything went smoothly during my pregnancy and Billy was a great baby, very easy going. We were the perfect little family."

"I really am sorry," Blair said as she reached for her old friend's hand. "When Billy told me you two saw the accident I couldn't imagine how that must have felt. But he's a strong little boy."

"He really is, and I should have been the strong one, not my four year old son," Serena said.

"How did Lily end up getting through to you?" Blair asked.

"When she told me CeCe passed away three years ago," Serena told her as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe I wasn't there. I should have been."

"You can't change the past," Blair said. "But you can make sure the future is better. That's something Chuck and keep reminding each other when the past gets too difficult to bear."

"I know I never liked to hear about this, but what was it like being with Chuck again after all this time?" Serena asked as Blair raised her eyebrows at her. "Give me something, I'm a young widow and our talk is getting too sad."

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "He was better than I remembered. It was seven years of pent-up passion released in one night. Physically it was amazing, but emotionally, he's a different person."

"I noticed that," Serena stated. "I barely recognized him when we talked this morning."

"Chuck was never that open with me about his emotions," Blair said. "Now, he doesn't hold back from me. I was the one that needed convincing to open up again."

"That's understandable, considering everything that's happened," Serena stated.

"Yes, but we're not twenty anymore," Blair said with a smirk. "I'd like to think almost eight years have provided us with some emotional growth."

"For you two it has," the blonde said.

"It has for you, too," Blair told her. "It just took you longer to realize it. Billy is proof of that, how did he get so smart?"

"Carter," Serena said, "He wanted to make sure Billy had a good head on his shoulders. We tried to give him as normal a childhood as possible."

"You two succeeded," Blair smiled as she looked at her watch. "Wow, we've been in here for hours. I think we should get out there before Dan or Chuck kill the other."

"They're not that bad, are they?" Serena asked as they made their way back to the living room.

Blair shrugged her shoulders when she saw Chuck, Dan, and Eric playing with Billy and said, "I guess not."

"There they are," Eric said dramatically. "We were getting ready to send in a search party."

"Are you all playing nice?" Serena asked as she and Blair sat with them on the floor.

"We are," Chuck said as his arm snaked around Blair and he kissed her neck.

"It's nice to know some things haven't changed," Serena said with a laugh as she made a face at Blair and Chuck.

"Their PDA," Dan said, "Just as bad."

They shared a brief look before Billy brought their attention back to him. It was hours later when Chuck and Blair finally headed to his apartment, promising to return the next day for brunch before they left.

**XOXO**

They both got ready for the night without talking to each other before crawling into bed. Chuck had on a pair of silk pajamas and Blair wore one of her longer nightgowns.

"Are we going to talk or just lay here in silence?" Chuck asked her as he glanced to his side to see the space between them.

"I'd like to talk," she told him as she rolled onto her side to look at him. "What we need to discuss is that fight we had about Dan last week."

"I apologized for what I said, can't we close that door?" he beseeched of her.

"You did apologize, but you still compared sleeping with Jenny to me kissing Dan," Blair told him. "It's not the same and it never will be. And I won't stop being his friend just because you don't like him."

"I realize that," he said as rolled over so they were facing each other. "But what do you want me to say that I haven't said already?"

"I want to bury what happened with you and Little J," she said. "And to do that I need to forgive you and then neither of us are to ever bring it up again."

"Can you do that?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Yes," she told him, "I can. It happened, I know it won't happen again, and I want us to move forward. So, I forgive you, Chuck."

"Thank you," Chuck said as he pulled him to her and kissed her forehead. "And again, I'm so sorry."

She smiled as she nuzzled into him, "I'm glad we came back to see Serena. And that we were able to find her, and Billy."

"He's a great kid," Chuck said. "What he's had to deal with is more than he should have to."

"But he doesn't have to anymore," Blair said. "Billy now has grandparents and more uncles than most. You've really taken to him."

"I've never been around a child before," he told her. "And Billy reminds me so much of myself. It's good that Serena is back with reality now and the kid has his mom back. I'd hate it if he had to go through what I did."

"He won't," Blair assured him. "Lily may not have been the best mother but she was one of the better ones. And she's definitely a better grandmother."

"Do you think you'd like children one day?" she asked when she noticed the far-off look in Chuck's eyes.

"Only if they're with you," he said as he looked at her once more. "How does that sound?"

"I want children with you," she smiled. "But after we've been married for a while. I want to enjoy just being with you before sharing you."

"Sharing me?" he questioned.

"We both know our child will have you wrapped around his or her little finger," she smiled. "You're a big softie beneath the bravado. I don't doubt you two would gang up on me."

"So you have pictured us with children," he smirked.

"I have," she confessed shyly. "There's not much I haven't pictured for us."

"What else have you pictured?" he asked curiously.

"Our wedding, our honeymoon," she told him as she rested her chin on his chest. "I also thought about what it would be like to be pregnant."

"Have you ever?" he asked, tensing up slightly.

"No," she said as she shook her head. "I only had that one pregnancy scare back in high school. That caused me to be much more careful in the future."

"We're going to be okay," Blair said as she kissed his chest. "I really feel like we're moving closer and closer to that better place we want."

"That's good," he said. "I'm glad you finally see that. As long as we commit to us nothing can break us apart this time."

"I love you, Chuck," she told him cupped his face and kissed his lips before pulling back.

"That's all I get," he asked with a pout and eagerly captured her lips once more.

She giggled as he flipped her underneath him and they began making out like teenagers. Their hands roamed over every inch of each other, relishing every touch.

"I feel like we're back in high school," she said as she breathed heavily into his chest. "As much as I want to rip your clothes off, thank you for agreeing to wait."

"You know I can't deny you anything," Chuck told her. "And anything that will make us stronger is something I want us to do."

**XOXO**

"I can't believe you gave my son a cell phone," Serena said as Billy was showing Eric all the features of his new toy. "He's only four years old."

"Mom," Billy said matter-of-factly, "I know how to use it. I help you with yours."

"Figures," Eric said with a smile, "As it is the kid can read at a first grade level. You can trust him with his own cell phone."

"That's not the point," Serena said. "You should have asked me before you gave it to him, Chuck."

"I wanted him to have a way to contact me when I go back to London," Chuck told her. "He even knows how to text."

"Do you have my number, Billy?" Blair asked as Billy shook his head.

"Program it in," he said as he handed her the phone.

"With pleasure," she smirked as she put her number in his phone. "And I put in Nate's number as well."

"Ooh, we can prank call him," Eric said a little too excited.

"No," Lily said as she tried to hold in her smile. "Billy, you are not to prank call anyone. Having a cell phone is a big responsibility, can you handle it?"

"Yes, grandma," he told her sweetly. "There will be no prank calls, no matter how much Eric begs."

Rufus snorted as he tried to hold in his laugh, "Sorry, Lil."

The rest of the meal was spent catching up, mostly glossing over the heavy stuff with Lily focusing on finally having her whole family together at the same table. When it was time for Blair and Chuck to leave, promises were made that they would meet in London next.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**What did you think of Blair's talk with Serena? And what do you think of how Chuck and Blair are rebuilding their emotional relationship? **_

_**They go back to therapy in the next chapter and we'll learn more about what happened during their years apart. I'm going to discuss Chuck's spiral and Blair's one night stands. In respect to the relationships they had, do you want to know about all of them or just the more significant ones? Also, if you have any ideas about what you want to read let me know. **_

_**Also, what do you think will happen when Serena and Billy go to London? Btw, Nate is still there with his new girlfriend, we visit with them again in the next chapter. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the continued support with this story. I absolutely love reading your reviews and what you'd like to see as well as what you think will happen. My updates have been further apart and that's because I started a new job and have less time to work on my stories. But I have every intention of finishing each and ever one of them, it will just take a bit longer ;)

I keep hearing this song on the radio and it always reminds me of this story, "Love Don't Run" by Steve Holy. Check it out and let me know if you agree ;)

By the way, I've updated _Of Course_ and will be posting the next chapter of _Beauty and the Beast_ within the next few days.

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Pty – Thanks so much! So glad you liked learning about Serena. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Blair and Chuck discuss the sex thing in therapy and try to discover why they keep falling back on it when things go wrong. And of course it was absurd for Chuck to compare having sex with Jenny to a kiss Blair shared with Dan for all of three seconds. Even though he has matured he can still be impulsive and talk before he thinks. There will be more Chuck and Billy scenes as well as them with Blair. As always, looking forward to your review of this chapter, especially at how their talks go in regards to the other people they've been with.

CBfan – Thanks!

Kirstenroxs22 – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thanks!

Comet Tail – Thank you so much! I too love the cuteness of Billy with Chuck and Blair. And agreed, it's far too easy to get caught up with the fluff and smut, as much as I love both I'm also for substance and a healthy dose of normality. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on their time apart.

GGfan73104 – Thanks so much! Smut is good but I think waiting is what's best for them for the time being. This chapter gets very introspective so I look forward to reading your thoughts on it.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Trosev – 200th review! Thank you! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Ellibells – Thanks! Chuck and Billy bonding really is adorable so expect to see a lot more of it. As for Blair and Chuck, foregoing sex isn't easy for the but if it will make their bonds stronger they are all for it. We also see more of Serena in the coming chapters. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Jamieerin – Thank you so much!

Stella296 – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thanks so much! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Amy2k6 – Thank you! I will always have faith that Chuck and Blair are endgame, they have to be =*) They discuss their past relationships in this chapter so I look forward to what you think of their talk. As for a Chair baby, my other fic _Of Course_ is about that so you should check it out ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"We haven't had sex in four days," Blair stated at the start of their session.

"Okay," Dr. Watts said as he wrote that down. "Is that significant for you two?"

"It is," Blair said, "You know that."

"Why?" the doctor asked. "Why is it so noteworthy if the two of you go a few days without having sex?"

"We went longer than that before," Chuck said as he looked at her. "After the fight about Dan, we only made love once in ten days."

"That was different, we were barely talking then," she said. "This time we chose not to."

"And why was that?" Dr. Watts asked.

"Because of what Chuck said to me before we made love after our fight," she told him. "He said he didn't want us being together in that way to be something we did to forget our problems. And I agreed with him, but I also needed to feel connected to him. Sex was the only option at that point."

"Why weren't you two talking?" the doctor inquired.

Blair looked at Chuck to speak and he said, "She was quiet the morning after and I didn't want to pry. That turned into barely saying two words to each other for the next week until my stepmother called us to go to New York for the weekend. Only then did we go back to making love until we decided it would be better if we waited until our sessions with you were complete."

"That was a smart conclusion for you two to reach, there are other ways to be close," the doctor said. "Before we go into that, you two made love even though you had your reservations, Chuck?"

"I couldn't deny her," Chuck said truthfully. "Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do but in light of what just transpired during our session, it's not something I regret. We both needed it. And I'd do it again."

"Here's what I propose," the doctor told them after he thought for a moment. "Refrain from any kind of sexual activity until we're caught up to the present with your sessions."

They both looked at him as he continued, "That doesn't mean you can't touch each other, it's quite the opposite. Kiss, hold one another, learn that there are levels of intimacy that can only be achieved when sex isn't present. Reconnecting this way should help you regain that unconditional trust you both need."

Chuck took her hand and looked at her when she said, "Okay, I like that plan."

"Me too," Chuck said.

"Great," the doctor said as he looked at his notes, "Let's get right into this, shall we? Why don't you start with what happened after you found out Blair left Manhattan, Chuck?"

"Chaos ensued," he said as he cringed at the memory. "Never in a million years did I think she'd leave. I then did what I always did, scotch and women."

"I'm glad you've stopped that," Blair cut in as Chuck nodded before continuing.

"If I'm being honest," he said, "I really don't remember most of it. I remember a blonde woman but I was already so far gone that the rest is a blur. I know there were different women but the next clear memory I can recall is of Nate opening the blinds and then returning some time later with Lily and Eric."

"Where was he when this was happening?" Blair asked.

"Brooklyn," Chuck told her, "He said he thought I'd snap out of it on my own but when I didn't, he intervened. The only way I know I was with about twenty women or so was because the hotel staff kept track and told Nate when he inquired about it."

"How did you get better?" she asked. "They never really gave the details, just that you spun out of control but was able to come out of it."

"Bass Industries became my focus," he told her. "That was the one aspect of my life that I knew I had complete control of. I knew that if I did what I had to and worked the numbers I could get the results I wanted. It was only comfort these past seven years. Getting up and going into work, I had a purpose, people respected me."

"And the women?" Blair asked. "Where did they fit in?"

"I missed being in a relationship," he revealed. "I missed having that one person to share things with. No one ever came close to you though, you set a standard all your own."

"Did they all look like Monica?" she scoffed at the memory of the willowy blonde.

"For the most part," he told her with a shrug. "But it's your turn now."

"Blair, tell Chuck about your first year here in London, what you went through," Dr. Watts urged her as she played with the hem of her skirt.

"When I moved over here, I was not living in dorms of any kind. I learned my lesson at NYU," she said. "Daddy helped me find the townhouse I still have and I had a car service take me to and from class."

"I met Lenny my first week at the LSE, she and I were in the same program," she said. "We clicked instantly and her friends became my friends."

Blair stopped talking and started playing with the hem of her skirt again when Chuck took her hand in his and said, "Nothing you did could be as bad as what I've done."

"We were at a club one night, I was probably only here a month or so. I started dancing with this guy, Pete," she started. "I had been drinking, yes, but I knew exactly what I was doing when I went home with him."

"It was over so quickly," she told him as she looked at her hands. "I was dressed and out of his flat as soon it was over, all I wanted was a hot shower and to sleep in my own bed."

Blair could see him cringe at her recollection and said, "How do you think I feel knowing that you've had sex with hundreds of women? Most of whom meant nothing and whose names you don't even remember."

"Chuck," she said with a sigh as she looked at him, "You can't make faces like that. I never wanted to talk about this in detail but you did. I can't continue unless you stop."

"I'm sorry," he told her as he looked away from her. "Please go on."

Dr. Watts remained silent as he watched the interaction between the lovers in front of him. It appeared that his assistance wasn't needed anymore to keep them on track and remain civil with each other.

"The other two were with guys I knew from class and few months later and a few months in between," she said while reaching for him and resting her hand on his knee. "It just happened. Nothing became of them, we just pretended it didn't happen and went back to how we were before, friends. We lost touch after graduation and I don't think I've seen either of them in three or four years."

Chuck nodded as what she revealed to him sunk in.

"Does this change how you think of me?" she asked as she finally looked into his eyes. "You knew how many men I was with but knowing the details changes things."

"I love you, it doesn't matter what you did during our time apart," he said. "You did what you had to in order to move on. I can't judge you for how you chose to do that."

"It was, I needed to forget about you," she told him. "Nothing worked, but I had to try. I won't fault myself for that."

"Any last words before we end for today?" Dr. Watts asked when she paused.

"Chuck was right," she said. "Knowing everything about our time apart is what we need. It will all come out in time and I'd rather find out this way than from some random woman I meet on the street. "We aren't the Chuck and Blair we once were. We deserve to know why."

"Nothing will change what happened," Chuck said when Dr. Watts looked at him. "And I'm learning that talking about it will help us deal with how we feel about it. Moving forward is what I want to do, and this is helping us do that."

**XOXO**

Blair was late getting home that night; the senior partners invited her to join them for dinner with their European partners. Both she and Chuck had a feeling they would be offering her junior partner but weren't sure where.

He was on his laptop in bed when she got home. After getting changed, she crawled under the covers and looked at him until he put his work on the nightstand.

"I was offered junior partner tonight," she told him.

He started to smile as she continued, "The way I organized the New York office really impressed them and they want me to be in charge of reorganizing the London office before I take on a larger case load and possibly reorganizing their offices in Munich and Rome."

"What does this mean for us?" Chuck asked. He knew he would go wherever she was but he wasn't sure of what she wanted them to do.

"It means I ask to be relocated to New York or you move here," she said quietly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You," she smiled, "But I really do want to stay in London. I worked really hard to build my life here and as much as I love New York and will always think of it as home, this is where my life is now. I want to stay in London. We don't have to make any major decisions right now, we can go back and forth before making any finite plans."

"I'm not living an ocean away from you," Chuck told her. "There's no way we're living apart once we're married. As it is, I don't want to go back to New York with you here."

"What do you suggest we do then?" she asked.

"Bass Industries should have a European headquarters," he said with a smirk. "And London is the perfect place. I'll start the paperwork in the morning."

"You'd do that?" Blair asked as she touched his face. "Just like that?"

"You were always the one adapting for me," he told her. "I want you to be happy, and living in London will make you happy. Moving here will be a pleasure if I have you to come home to every night."

"Thank you, Chuck," she said as she leaned in for a kiss. "But we'll go back and forth to New York frequently. I can't imagine going another seven years without stepping foot there."

"Do you still want to get married in New York?" he asked. She nodded as he continued, "Then we'll be there for the preparations. Everything will work out, love, you'll see."

He pulled her to him as she nuzzled against his, kissing his chest before drifting off to sleep.

**XOXO**

"That's a big decision," Dr. Watts said when they told him of Chuck's plans to move not only himself but also Bass Industries to London. "How did you two reach it?"

"Very simply," Chuck said. "This promotion is crucial for Blair's career, she wants to become a full partner one day and this all but ensures that. Asking for relocation to New York could jeopardize that. My job, on the other hand, is secure. I took over my father's company and as CEO can do what I want as long as the Board signs off, which it will because we need a European office."

"We need to talk about Bart," Blair segued now that he brought him up. "That's a topic we need to cover."

"No, it's not," Chuck told her with an edge in his voice. "He's dead and buried, as are my issues with him. Besides, I want to know more about your exes."

"And you will, after we discuss your father," she said quietly as she turned to face him, "We both know your issues with him are far from over. They need to be worked out."

"Why don't you want to discuss your father, Chuck?" Dr. Watts asked as he took notes.

"He has nothing to do with Blair and I," he told him.

"He has everything to do with us," Blair said with raised eyebrows. "Where do you think all of your insecurities about relationships stem from?"

"My insecurities?" he seethed.

"Don't even start with me about mine," Blair shot back. "You aired them for the world to know. And I've worked through them because of that, because my hand was forced."

"Again, I apologized," he retorted with a raised voice. "Are you always going to throw my mistakes back in my face?"

"Chuck, Blair," Dr. Watts interrupted as they looked at him, "Continue in your normal voices. And, Blair, what is your answer to Chuck's question?"

"We're still in therapy, I'm allowed to bring it up," she said as she pursed her lips as the doctor tilted her head. "But let's work on moving past this, shall we?"

"Did Bart really kill someone?" she asked in reference to their brief discussion of him in Martinique.

"Yes, but it wasn't as it appeared," he told her. "Bart and Russell were business partners and they came up with the fire as an insurance scam. Bart didn't think anyone would be in the building when the place caught fire but Russell's wife was sleeping with my father."

Chuck could see the realization in her eyes as he continued, "Thorpe tricked her into being there and he and Bart came to some sort of agreement afterwards. I still don't know the specifics, just that he didn't do it on purpose."

"Regardless of all that, my father was still a cold-hearted bastard that never let me in," Chuck said. "I never felt good enough and he made no effort to change that."

"Eleanor's the same way," she told him.

"It's not the same, your father adores you, all of your fathers do," he said with a smile. "And while your mother could be a bitch, Cyrus has helped to mellow her out over the years."

"It is what it is, though," he told her as he looked at Dr. Watts. "I never really knew my father, and I never will. That bothers me but I can't let it dictate my life. He ruined us once before, I won't let it happen again."

"Expand on that," the doctor inquired.

"Blair and I were going to spend the summer in Tuscany before our senior year of high school," he started. "When I was on my way to the heliport, Bart made a comment about settling down and committing to one woman and it freaked me out. I stood her up and our twisted cycle of games continued."

"Is this something we should discuss?" the doctor asked as he made a note of this new revelation.

"No, I've made peace with everything that happened before we officially started dating," she told him. "What I would like to discuss is why you sold the Empire. You loved that place, you were so proud of it and did everything to save it."

"Which is why it had to go," he said. "I bought that place when we were at our best and I ruined that when I slept with Jenny. Then after everything that happened with Eva and Raina, I didn't want it anymore, it was too tainted."

"Better late than never, I guess," she sighed before it turned into a quiet laugh.

"That seems to be our pattern," he smirked before she took his hand and he continued.

"I was back to work at Bass Industries and needed a fresh start. The Palace always felt like home and the apartment was new, I wasn't reminded of you everywhere I turned," he said wryly. "But that didn't stop my mind from missing you and seeing you everywhere, regardless of where I was."

"Do you miss it, the Empire?" she clarified.

"No," he told her, "The West Side is completely overrated. Besides, everyone I know is on the East Side. That place is avoided at all costs."

"I think we should end here today," Dr. Watts told them. "We are definitely making progress. I'm especially impressed with how you've been able to mediate each other, before long you won't be needing me."

"That's the point, right?" Blair asked as she looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "For us to fix ourselves at the end."

"Exactly," the doctor said with a laugh as he looked at his calendar. "Seeing as Chuck leaves for New York, I will see you both next week."

They both thanked him as they made their way outside, grateful that they didn't have any major blowup at this session. The ride home was quiet as Blair nestled into his side, enjoying their closeness when the car stopped and they were jolted back to reality.

"Are you going to be okay with me going back to New York for a few days?" he asked as she unlocked the door to her townhouse.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Nate's still in town and you'll be back soon. Besides, I'm swamped at work with this promotion."

"You are the most powerful woman I know, you should be so proud of yourself. I know I am," he smiled as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"And I'm happy," she told him. "I wasn't sure if I could have both but now I do. I really love you, Chuck."

He smirked as his lips brushed against her cheek and he whispered, "You know I love you."

With that, he caught her by surprise as he lifted her into his arms and started up the stairs with her. "Just because we're not making love doesn't mean I can't show you I love you in other ways," he told her as he raised his eyebrows.

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked as he laid her on the bed, lowering himself to her.

"We can get creative," he told her as he captured her lips with his, greedily running his hands up and down her arms while she hooked her leg around his waist.

**XOXO**

It was Monday evening when Chuck arrived back in London. The past five days were spent meeting with the Board and Lily about setting up a European base. After countless meetings with lawyers and numerous conference calls with associates in London, the plans were underway and Chuck was able to return to working remotely from his fiancée's townhouse.

"Blair," he called as he stepped into the foyer, dropping his bags and locking the front door behind him, "You home?"

"In the bath," she yelled from upstairs.

That was all Chuck needed to hear and he was up the stairs in an instant. He walked through the bedroom and rested against the doorframe of the bathroom to look at her.

"Now this is a very welcome sight," he said with desire as he took in the sight of her. She was in the bath, bubbles up to her chin and candles lit around her.

"Do you think we can behave if I ask you to join me?" she asked bashfully as she kicked one of her legs above the water.

"I think we can," he replied as he kicked off his shoes as he undid his tie.

"Hold on," she said as she leaned forward, "I need to let some of the water down so we don't flood my house."

He smirked as he continued undressing until he was only in his boxers. "Can I join you yet?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Blair nodded as she averted her eyes as he took off his last article of clothing and slowly lowered himself into the water.

"Did you just look away from me?" he asked as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as she settled between his legs.

"This is new territory for us, I don't know how I'm supposed to act," she said as she rested her arms on top of his and leaned against his chest. "I miss making love but I think we're doing the right thing by waiting until we have no more secrets from each other."

"Oh, how I missed your skin on mine," she whispered as she took his hands in hers. "I'm not helping matters, am I?" she asked as she could feel him getting harder.

"Just because I haven't always exercised my self-restraint doesn't mean I can't," he told her with a groan. "Ignore it."

"Easier said than done," she said as she tried to move away but just succeeded in turning him on even more so.

"Stop moving," he growled as he held her still. "I'll have to get out if you don't."

"Sorry," she said quietly as they both relaxed and did their best to ignore his hardness pressed against her, "Tell me how it went in New York."

"Lily helped me convince the Board about green lighting the opening of a European base," he told her. "And I was able to expedite the process for setting up the London office. If all goes according to plan it'll be operational within three months."

"That's wonderful," she said as she squeezed his hands, "And how were Billy and Serena?"

"They're good," he said with a smile. "S looks a lot better and Billy is great. He actually asked when he can visit us."

"What did you tell him?" she asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

"I told him I'd love that and that we'd call him," he said with a laugh. "Are you upset?"

"Not at all," she laughed, "I'd like to see him again. And the change of scene could be good for Serena. I'll call them tomorrow."

"I think that's why he asked," Chuck let her know. "Serena is getting slightly stir-crazy being back in the city and Lily is still watching her like a hawk. She wants to be anywhere but there and is anxious to be friends with you again."

"In time," Blair said. "We'll see how it goes when they visit. And not to change the subject or anything, but I've been thinking more and more about our wedding now that we're nearing the end of our sessions with Dr. Watts. What do you say we start planning for it?"

"I say yes," he whispered in her ear. "I want nothing more than to be your husband."

She smiled as she laced her fingers through his, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

"So," he asked as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck, "Is this bath to wash up or just to relax?"

"Just to relax," she told him. "I'll shower in the morning before work. Do you want to get out now?"

"Not yet," he said as he held her tighter, "Let's stay a bit longer."

"You don't need to convince me," she said as she draped her leg over his and made herself more comfortable, giggling as he groaned before once again finding a position that didn't completely turn him on.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**The next chapter sees their therapy sessions getting caught up to the present as well as more of Serena and Billy. Do you think they should have a few more sessions about their current relationship? I'm thinking maybe one or two to discuss what they see for their future as well as how it measures up to what they hoped for in their time apart. Thoughts? **_

_**I got stuck writing the scene with Nate so that's been moved to the next chapter. We'll get our first meeting of the NJBC after seven years apart. How would you like to see that, obviously Billy will be with them but should Dan tag along and should Lenny be included? Also, we could have two scenes with them. Let me know. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = next chapter's longer. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. It means so much to me as a writer that you take the time to review and give me your feedback on each chapter. Thank you and please keep it coming, LOL.

My shameless plug, I've updated _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Of Course_, both Chair stories you should check out ;)

Stella 296 – Thanks! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! I like bringing up Bart from time to time because Chuck has such deep-seeded issues with him that they have to be discussed. And with the way I've matured Chuck in this story, as soon as he saw that Blair wanted to remain in London, he was going to do whatever he needed to for them to stay together. They will have more therapy sessions about their current standing and the future as well as planning for their wedding. We have the NJBC meet up again for the first time in seven years so I can't wait to get your feedback. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Ellibells – Thanks so much! So happy you like the progress they've made as well as their commitment to the celibacy the therapist recommended. I think Chuck's self-control shows just how much he's grown as a person and how much he wants to make things right with Blair this time around. Looking forward to your comments on Blair and Chuck and the NJBC dinner in this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you! Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Trosev – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of Blair and Chuck's continuing progress in this chapter.

Comet Tail – Thanks so much! I've added PDA in this chapter as well as some cute scenes of them with Billy. Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! They go more into their past relationships in this chapter and will discuss their current relationship in the next chapter. Can't wait for your comments on Billy and Serena visiting Chuck and Blair.

Pty – Thank you so much! They continue therapy in this chapter as well as the next chapter and maybe the next one after that. We do see Dan in this chapter but I think you'll be surprised how I play this one. And any video of Ed Westwick, I love! OMG, I cannot get over how sexy he is =*) His accent, his chiseled bone structure, just the way he talks, I love it! And Leighton was so funny in that interview for "The Roommate" with that comment about Chuck maybe being a prince. I love all the GG news you give me ;) Looking forward to your next review, and more GG spoilers, hehe!

GGfan73104 – Thanks so much! So happy you like that Chuck will be moving to London for Blair as well as their therapy progression. Can't wait to read your thoughts on their continued therapy, wedding plans, and the NJBC reunion.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

After spending their Saturday shopping on Sloane Street, they decided to walk back to the townhouse after they sent their purchases home with the driver.

"So, Dan will be joining Serena and Billy when they visit," Blair told Chuck as she looped her arm through his, knowing that he wouldn't like the new arrangement.

"Whatever," he said to her surprise. "I'm not going to start a fight over him. But this means he's staying with us as well, doesn't it?"

"It does," she said. "He'll be in the room next to Serena and Billy. It's a good thing I have three guest rooms. I never thought they'd all be in use at the same time, though."

"Thankfully our room is opposite theirs," Chuck smirked. "At least we have some privacy."

"We'll have enough," she said as she stopped to kiss his neck.

He turned and wrapped his arms around her to give her a proper kiss, not caring about the nasty looks and remarks they were receiving for making out in the middle of the crowded sidewalk.

When they finally made it back to the townhouse, she just had the door locked when Chuck pulled her into the living room and pushed her against the couch.

"I've wanted to do this since we woke up this morning," he rasped as he lowered himself to her and attacked the spot on her neck that had her writhing underneath him within seconds.

"Then why wait until now?" she gasped as his hands ran up her sides.

"Anticipation," he drawled in her ear as he gently bit it.

She was moaning with each touch of his hands and mouth as she fervidly undid the buttons of his shirt, eager to run her hands across his bare chest. He was just about to unhook her bra when he froze and pulled back.

She groaned as they both remembered their celibacy pledge in regards to their therapy sessions. "Waiting will only make it better when we finally make love again," he said as she felt him painfully hard against her.

"That or we won't last long when we do," she said as she buttoned his shirt. "At least we can take our time getting reacquainted then."

"Or we can wait until we're married to make love again," Chuck said as the color drained from her face. "Joke," he said with a laugh as he pulled her into his lap, "I'm kidding. My self-restraint may have improved but unless we get married by the time we get caught up in therapy, I won't be able to wait anymore. As it is, I'm blue."

"Sorry about that," she said quietly. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Just don't move and it should go away," he told her as she nestled into his chest. "Would you like to talk about the wedding?"

Blair nodded happily, "I've changed my mind on having a big society wedding. I want everyone to know we're getting married."

"I had a feeling you would," he smirked.

"Yes and no," she said. "I don't want hundreds of people there that I don't know. Maybe a hundred and fifty to two hundred people we do know through work and social events in addition to our friends and family?"

"That sounds good to me," he smiled. "As long as at the end of it we're married, I don't care who's there."

"Real nice, Bass, real nice," she teased as she elbowed him. "Just because I don't want our wedding to be a circus with five hundred people doesn't mean every news outlet shouldn't be covering it. The wedding of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf is going to be the event of the year, possibly the decade. That and I want everyone knowing you're off the market for good."

"And people say I'm the possessive one," he drawled while quirking his eyebrows. "But it's okay, it lets them know you're mine, which is what I want."

"It's a good thing I find you extremely sexy when you're possessive," Blair purred as her lips started to suck on his neck, causing him to moan and hold her tighter.

"We should stop, right?" she asked as her breath was warm against his neck and he was getting hard once more.

"Not a chance, I'll survive," Chuck said as he flipped them so he was once again on top of her. "Where were you?" he asked cheekily as he brought his neck as close to her lips without touching them.

"Right about here," she breathed as she nipped at his skin and ran her fingers through his hair.

**XOXO**

"How are you two faring with the celibacy?" Dr. Watts asked at the start of their next session.

"We haven't cheated if that's what you're getting at," Blair told him. "No sex of any kind."

"Why are you smirking, Chuck?" the doctor asked as he looked at him.

"Because," he said, "I never thought not having sex could be so satisfying."

"It's not just sex with us," Blair said. "Besides, I forgot how hot making out could be."

"And do you two feel like you're still able to connect on that intimacy level?" Dr. Watts asked.

"I do," she smiled. "It's forcing us pull back and talk before going back to kissing and just enjoying one another. The simplicity of it all is very refreshing."

"I agree," Chuck added before looking at his fiancé with lust in his eyes and bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "And anything we do together is hot."

"Good, good," the doctor nodded as he noticed the couple in front of him more at ease. "Shall we jump right into today's topic?" he asked when they both agreed with a nod. "Why don't you start with your relationships, Chuck?"

"Who was your first girlfriend?" Blair asked.

"Her name was Alexis, and she was a distraction," Chuck said. "I don't know why I wasted my time with her now that I think about it."

"Why do you say that?" the doctor asked before Blair could.

"When I told her I liked Voltaire, she asked me if that was the new club that opened in SoHo," Chuck told her as he rolled his eyes.

"That's pathetic," Blair derided. "Let me guess, blonde and busty?"

"Yes and yes, and both fake," he told her before she could ask.

She scoffed, "At least you're predictable. How long were you with Genius Barbie for?"

He laughed and said, "About a month before I felt my brain cells slowly starting to die. It was right when I was starting back at Bass Industries and I needed to establish myself there without any distractions."

"I'm sure she didn't give off the right image for you either," Blair said derisively.

"Like you always said, Jackie was better than Marilyn," Chuck smirked at her.

"Wait," she said when it hit her, "What was the longest relationship you had?"

"Eight months," he told her, "And it was with Monica."

"If you were only with four women in six years, then you've been celibate longer than you've let on," she accused. "That or you've been with more than four women."

"After the spiral, I was only with four women," he said as he stared straight in front of him. "So?"

"So," she exclaimed, "Here I thought what a big deal it was you waiting for me but you've had dry spells before."

"They were never dry spells," he said as calmly as he could. "I chose not to be with anyone because I didn't want to. When I did enter a relationship, it was because I was lonely, not that I really wanted them."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Blair asked, torn between fury and understanding.

"Because, it makes me seem pathetic," Chuck said with embarrassment. "And it's not like I lied to you. We told each other our numbers. After my bender, I didn't do one-night stands anymore."

"That isn't something you should be ashamed of," she said as she took his hand in hers. "Knowing that you need more than your base instincts says a lot about you, Chuck, for the better. What else have you kept from me?"

"I might as well tell you this now," he said as she looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I attempted to visit you in London four times before you came back to New York."

Her eyes widened as he continued, "Twice the jet didn't leave the tarmac at Teterboro and twice I wasn't able to get off the jet once we touched down in London."

"Why?" she asked quietly. "Why didn't you want to see me?"

"I was afraid of what I'd see," he told her. "I thought you'd curse me out or be with someone else and I didn't want to see that. I knew from Nate and Lily that you were happy so that gave me some comfort."

"But once you were in New York, all bets were off," Chuck smirked. "You were on my turf and I knew I'd be able to get you alone."

"I'm going to stop you, Chuck" Dr. Watts said. "We'll come back to you two meeting up again later on. Let's stay on topic and hear about Blair's past relationships."

"You have such a type," Blair said while rolling her eyes with derision. "All of them were all blonde, Playboy wannabes."

"That's not my type at all," he told her. "You know it's a certain petite brunette that really gets my blood going. Besides, it would have been too painful to be with someone that looked like you."

"Enough stalling," Chuck said seriously, "I want to know about your exes now, especially Edward."

"Finish telling me about Monica," Blair requested. "What made you stay with her the longest?"

"Well, she wasn't stupid," he started, "And she could keep a conversation going. But I could tell she wanted that next step, marriage, and I didn't. She took the breakup well, the other two, not so much."

"No woman likes to lose Chuck Bass," Blair smirked as she reminded herself not to get jealous, he was going to be her husband now.

"Very true," he smirked back. "Now tell me about Edward."

"Edward was right before you again so you'll hear about him later," she said. "My first two relationships were nice. They were nothing special."

"What were their names?" he asked.

"Richard and Hugo," she told him. "Richard and I met at the LSE and we dated for about six months. He was a good man but we were at different places. That and he was offered a job in Manchester after graduation and I was offered my job in London. We said our goodbyes and that was it."

"I started seeing Hugo two months after Richard," she continued. "We were together just under a year. He was training to be a doctor so the time we could see each other was limited, which I think made us last for so long."

"You broke up with him, too?" Chuck asked.

"Actually, no," Blair said with a laugh. "He broke up with me. His high school sweetheart came back into town. Hugo ended things because they wanted to try again but he wasn't about to cheat on me. I was actually invited to their wedding two years ago, beautiful ceremony in Kent."

She continued with her next relationship when Dr. Watts informed them that their time was up for the day. He told them he was impressed with the progress they had made since their first session with him. That gave them a good chuckle as they made their way to the airport to pick up Serena, Billy, and Dan.

**XOXO**

"Go," Dan told them as Billy tried to drag him into the living room. "You four have a lot to catch up on. Reunite as the judgment-free breakfast group, or whatever you guys call yourselves."

"Non-Judging Breakfast Club," Blair said, "And are you sure?"

"Positive," he told her as he nodded to Billy, "Now go, the kid and I have plans."

Blair rolled her eyes as she made her way back to where Chuck and Serena were in the foyer and said, "He and Billy have plans. Let's go, Nate's meeting us there."

"It'll be fine, S," she said when she saw the blonde's hesitation. "He's looking forward to seeing you again."

They were all quiet on the short ride to the restaurant. Serena was in the middle and when the car stopped, Blair was the first out. She spotted Nate out front and went to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Out," Chuck said as he motioned with his head, "They're waiting."

Serena was frozen when Chuck spoke again, "Come on, move."

She moved very slowly when Chuck gave her a gentle shove, causing her to stumble only to have him steady her when he got out. "Let's go," he said as he took her arm and guided them to where Blair and Nate were.

"Something you want to share, buddy?" Nate asked with a grin as Blair laughed softly, the both of them finding the stepsiblings' moment in the car amusing.

"No," Chuck told him as he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and kissed the side of her face. "Shall we?" he asked as he opened the door for Blair and stepped in after her, forcing Serena to have to talk with Nate.

"You look good," Nate said as they stood in the doorway to the restaurant.

"So do you," she said quietly as they joined Chuck and Blair inside.

Once they were seated at a table in the back, they all ordered their liqueur of choice knowing the night would be awkward to say the least.

"So," Nate said to break up the silence, "Billy's awesome."

"He really is," Serena smiled as she thought about her son. "And he goes on and on about you all. Thank you for being so good with him."

"He's family," Blair said, "And so are you, S."

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions for me," the blonde said as she glanced around at them all.

"Why Carter?" Nate asked.

"We had a history together," she told him. "It started in high school when he helped me look for my dad and then it grew from there. You know how I was before I disappeared, the option of starting over with him wasn't something I could pass up."

"I am sorry about what happened," Nate added. "Billy told us what happened."

Serena nodded as she closed her eyes, feeling the tears form as she thought about her late husband.

"How are things between you and Lily?" Chuck asked. He could sense she needed the change of topic and was happy to provide it.

"Tense," Serena said as she opened her eyes, "She won't stop hovering and was insistent on coming with Billy and I to visit you. That's why Dan came, to keep an eye on me."

"We all know that's a lie," Blair said as she took a sip of her martini and they all stared at her. "What? It's no secret he's still in love with her."

"Blair, stop," Nate said.

"It's not like you still hold a torch for her," Blair stated, rolling her eyes. "Tell them what you told me about Lenny."

"Lenny?" Serena said with question.

"Nate's girlfriend," Chuck told her. "She's a good catch for him."

"What's she like?" Serena asked.

Nate smiled as he told them more about Lenny and how he thought she was the one. Blair and Chuck were happy for him because it was about time he found someone while Serena was pleased to know that he was able to move on.

They did get back to the issue of where she and Dan stood and she wasn't able to bring to words what they were to each other. While Serena loved Carter with all her heart and had Billy to remind her of him every day, Dan was her first love and she never stopped loving him. She was able to get them to change the subject when she promised to talk to Dan, just the two of them to see how they were to move forward.

**XOXO**

"I dated Andrea before Edward," Blair said with a small smile. "We met at the V&A, in the courtyard. Our romance was light and happy but always at the surface."

"And our breakup was very amicable," she told him. "Things slowly fizzled after about a year and a half when we realized were much better off as friends. As you saw when we ran into him last month, we're still very much on speaking terms."

"Chuck, how do you feel about Blair still keeping in touch with her exes?" Dr. Watts asked.

"Fine," he said. "He seemed like a nice guy. I don't take issue with him."

"That and you know I'm yours," Blair said as she held up her left hand. "And before you say something," she turned to the doctor, "Don't, this is just how we are."

"I'm just here to observe at this point," Dr. Watts said as he wrote something down.

"Will you tell me about Edward now?" Chuck inquired anxiously.

"Yes. Edward and I met at a gala," she said. "He actually reminded me of you, dark and handsome with a bit of danger thrown in."

"None of the women I dated looked like you," he muttered as she looked at him with her eyebrows knit together. "What would have been the point?"

Chuck scowled at the comparison as she continued while rolling her eyes, "We were also tumultuous right from the start. When things were good they were great, but when they were bad they were awful."

"Nate told me Edward seemed like a great guy," Chuck said with confusion as he didn't know any of this. "He said you two were good together."

"Stop interrupting me or I won't continue," Blair said with annoyance. "You know that I only let people see what I want them to see. But getting back to what I was saying before, his proposal was a complete surprise and not something I wanted. In all honesty, I was thinking of ending things with him when he proposed."

"Why did you turn him down?" Chuck asked impatiently. He had been waiting months to find out about this and couldn't wait any longer.

"I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him," Blair told him. "You could say it was because he wasn't you but there was more to it. While I did care for him, in our two years together, I found him to be seriously possessive and far too domineering for my liking. If I talked to another man he would be upset for days. I also knew that if we did get married I wouldn't be able to work anymore."

"What do you mean you wouldn't be able to?" Chuck asked tensely.

"I mean that his family are low-level aristocrats who would have made my life a living hell if I didn't devote myself to becoming a full-time wife and mother," she clarified. "That wouldn't have worked for me. I love my job and won't leave it, not for anyone."

"I would never ask you to stop working," Chuck said vehemently.

"I know," she said as she took his hand, "I know. And that's why I'm marrying you."

"Well, look at that. We're almost at the close of our sessions," Dr. Watts stated as he looked at his watch. "In another week or two I say you'll be ready to embark on this new chapter of your lives."

"I hope so," Blair said with a nervous laugh.

**XOXO**

"Now remember," Blair said, "You are not to have sex in my house. Not to mention, Serena is in no state for a relationship right now and having rebound sex will only backfire for you two."

"Like you're one to talk," Dan retorted.

"You have a point," she conceded. "But you're still not to have sex in my house, you hear me? Chuck has a hotel where you two can go."

"Stop it, now," he said very uncomfortable that she was talking about this. "Unlike some people who shall remain unnamed, Blair, I like to keep my sex life very private. No worries about anything happening under your roof."

"Good," Blair smiled. "I hope your talk with Serena goes well. Call me if you need us back earlier."

"We'll be fine," he told her as they made their way to where Serena, Billy, and Chuck were in the foyer.

"Are you going to be alright?" Serena asked as she zipped up Billy's coat. "Because if you want Dan and I can come with you guys. Or you can stay with me."

"I'll be fine, mom," Billy said as he put his hands on both sides of her face. "You need to talk with Dan. And no yelling at him this time."

"Yeah, no yelling at me this time," Dan said as he and Blair made their presence known.

"He'll be fine, S," Chuck told him as he got Blair's coat out of the closet and held it up for her. "He's in good hands with us, we won't let anything happen to him."

"And I won't let anything happen to them," Billy said.

"Relax, S," Blair said when she saw her old friend starting to tear up. "We'll take good care of him."

"Fix things with Dan," she said quietly as she leaned in for a hug, raising her eyebrows when she pulled back.

"Behave, you two," Chuck said with a backward glance as he opened the door for Blair and Billy before closing it behind him.

"Mommy and Dan used to be friends, right?" Billy asked as he took reached up for Chuck's hand and for Blair's hand.

They looked at each other before Blair said, "They were."

That seemed to appease Billy and he chattered the entire walk to Hyde Park. Blair was still amazed with how effortlessly Chuck interacted with him.

They walked through the Park admiring the various wildlife and people watching before Billy spotted a group of ducklings that caught his attention. Chuck was crouched down next to him as they watched them as Blair stood next to them.

"Your son is adorable," a woman passing by told them as she waved at Billy. Both Chuck and Blair were rendered speechless at her comment while Billy just smiled and waved back at her.

"When are you two going to have kids?" Billy asked as he stopped to look up at them.

"After we're married," Blair told him with a small smile. "Why, are you eager for cousins?"

He vigorously nodded while Chuck couldn't hide his smirk, the vision of Blair pregnant with his child vivid in his mind and something he looked forward to.

**XOXO**

"You know that the celibate lifestyle wasn't new to me by then," Chuck started at their next session. "I've been around the block more times that I care to think about. It was at the point where I knew, I knew there was only one woman who could give me what I wanted, what I needed. And I knew I had to be able to show her I was different."

"Did you find your new lifestyle difficult?" Dr. Watts asked him. He knew what Chuck was like as a teenager and wanted to delve deeper into what made him finally transition into the respectable man he was today.

"At first," Chuck revealed, "But it was time. My stepmother made sure I would be in line to lead Bass Industries while making it very clear that it was up to me to stay there. That position was something I wanted for so long. It became my main focus."

"Is it still your main focus?" the doctor asked.

"Bass Industries is still important to me but my relationship with Blair is more important," he said. "I have a job to do and so does Blair, but our priorities have shifted slightly."

"Very well put," she smiled. "I love my job and I love Chuck. It's a good thing we're finally at a place where we can have both."

Dr. Watts nodded before scribbling more notes and asking, "Now Blair, how did you feel about going to New York for work?"

"I was excited," she said. "There wasn't a day that went by in all those years that I didn't miss the feel of Chuck's skin on mine. I knew he'd find me, and I had no intention of letting him go without being with him again."

"So it was your intention to invite me back to your suite?" he asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely," she told him, "But I did think I'd wait an hour or so to tease you and allow us some time to talk. That plan was thrown out the window when you touched me, though. I wanted you and I was done waiting."

"And so were you," she added with a smirk. "You didn't even wait the five minutes I asked for, you joined me in the elevator immediately."

"We waited long enough," Chuck told her. "Seven years is a very long time."

"Would you say that time apart was needed to get you to where you are today?" the doctor asked them.

"I would," Blair said without hesitation. "When I left New York, neither of us were at a place where we could reconnect after everything that happened. But this time, we knew what we wanted and thankfully we were finally on the same wavelength. Do I wish it could have happened differently? Yes. Would I change what we have now? No."

"Our time apart showed us what I always knew," Chuck said when the doctor looked at him. "Blair and I are inevitable, we found our way back to one another without too much damage. It all worked out for us this time."

"Well," Dr. Watts said, "After months of seeing you two, we are finally caught up with the present. How do you both feel now that you know everything that happened during your time apart?"

Blair looked at Chuck as she knew he was the one who really wanted to talk about their time apart and know who and what she had been up to.

"I'm glad I know," Chuck said. "We're aware that we can't change the past but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. We led separate lives for seven years and are different people because of it. And now we know why we are who we are today. I've never been happier, it really feels like a huge weight has been lifted and we can finally move forward and rebuild our lives together."

"I didn't realize the extent of how much he'd changed," Blair said. "In a way it seems like our roles reversed. I was the one who used sex to try and move on, Chuck took a step back. We're both workaholics but at the end of the day, there is no one else I'd rather come home to. It feels good knowing there are no more secrets between us."

"Now, not to rehash what we've already discussed," the doctor said, "But is there something from our sessions that either of you aren't able to move past?"

"No, we talked through it all and now I'd like to bury everything bad that's happened and throw away the key," Blair told them. "I don't want the past brought up anymore. Chuck and I have a wedding to plan and a life to build together, without our painful history looming over us."

"Throwing away the key and living happily ever after," Chuck smirked, "I can live with that."

"Good to know," she drawled as her eyes clouded over with desire as she checked the time. "We're out of time for today," she said as she stood, anxious to get her fiancé alone.

"Enjoy reconnecting with one another, the wait will only make this moment better for you," Dr. Watts said as they made their way to the door. "I'll see you both next week."

They smirked at him as Chuck took Blair's hand and led her to their waiting towncar.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**Now that therapy is caught up to the present for Chuck and Blair, they can have sex again. How do you think they should proceed? Should they wait a bit longer, should it be sweet and sensual, hot and frantic? My personal favorite to write is sweet and full of passion with a bit of kink thrown in. What's your favorite to read? **_

_**We also learn more about how Dan and Serena's talk went as well as extensive wedding planning and the opening of Bass Industries' European Headquarters. I'm inclined to have another party because that seems to be the theme of Gossip Girl. I think every episode in the latter half of the fourth season had a party in it, a party seems appropriate, and it is the perfect atmosphere to bring in the characters from across the pond (Eric, Lily, and Rufus). **_

_**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter as well as what you'd like to read next. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your continued support of this story. I love reading your reviews and what you want to read next. You all provide me with wonderful inspiration as I continue to write future chapters =D

_Of Course_ has been updated and the new chapter of _Beauty and the Beast_ will be posted soon. I've also finally put information on my profile page. I'm also in the process of a new story branching off the pregnancy test we saw in 4x22 being Blair's. This story will be different than others out there so I hope you'll give it a chance when I post it.

You all asked for it, so brace yourselves. I went overboard on the smut with this chapter, I've never gotten this detailed so I hope you enjoy what you read ;)

Kirstenroxs22 – Thanks! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you! Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks so much! Can't wait to read your thoughts on Chuck and Blair's reunion of sorts as well as S and D.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! With the past behind Chuck and Blair now, it's time to focus on their present and future together. Glad to hear you liked B's lecture to Dan about not having sex in her house, I like to add humor where I can, LOL. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

PBlueberry 96 – Thank you so much! Your comment makes me smile because I try really hard not to get OOC with my stories. The wedding will be soon and they talk about kids in this chapter. Let me know what you want to see in future chapters and I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Trosev – Thanks so much! Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Pty – Thank you so much! I love Chair and Derena so I think you're right. And yes, the name of Blair's ex-boyfriend was inspired by a certain real life Brit whose bone structure I can't stop dreaming about, LOL =*) I read somewhere that the writers are saying Chuck and Blair are always endgame apparently. While I want to believe that I don't have much faith in them at this point. Regardless, I'll be watching season 5 with bated breath hoping Chair will finally get together for good and put their petty games behind them. As always, I can't wait to read what you think of this chapter as well as more spoiler news.

Comet Tail – Thanks so much! There are more cute Billy scenes in this chapter and I think you'll like where I took the love scenes as there are a few of them. Can't wait to read what you thought of them and looking forward to your feedback.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! Let me know what you think of the love scenes, there's a bit of everything thrown in. Looking forward to reading your review of this chapter.

Ellibells – Thanks so much! Sensual, sweet, frisky, I think you'll see all of that in the Chair love scenes in this chapter. Can't wait to read your thoughts and what you'd like to read in future chapters.

TWAU – Thank you! More sex is definitely needed, and they get lots of it. How would you like to see the wedding written? As for S and D, we find out more in this chapter. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair and Chuck had their driver drop them off at the hotel in Chelsea. With Serena, Billy, and Dan staying at the townhouse, they wanted more privacy than home could provide them with.

It took every fiber of Blair's willpower to keep from undressing him as they waited for the penthouse key at the front desk. As it was, everyone in the vicinity felt the raw sexual heat radiating off the lovers.

Once in the private elevator, she pushed him against the wall and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I want you so badly but I want us to remember every second of this," she told him as she kissed his neck while her hands finished with the buttons and pulled the shirt out of his pants.

"Every second of what?" he breathed as her nails raked across his chest and he held her hips to his.

"Us making love," she whispered in his ear. "I need to feel your skin on mine, now."

"Soon," he told her as his hands ran up her back to unzip the dress she was wearing and get her bra unhooked.

The elevator doors finally opened and her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her to him. Her legs circled his waist and he grabbed onto her thighs to carry her as fast as he could to the bedroom.

"I'm so glad we have all weekend together," she breathed as he set her down on they bed and they hastily finished undressing each other. "I missed you so much."

As soon as they were skin on skin, Chuck's lips were once again at Blair's neck.

She arched up to him as he continued to suck at the spot on her clavicle that drove her wild. She was moaning as her head rolled back to give him better access to her neck.

Blair felt him smirk as he kissed his way down her body, capturing her nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it as his hand massaged her other breast. She was writhing underneath him as his lower body was pressed against hers, keeping her somewhat still.

"Tonight, I'm taking my time getting reacquainted with every inch of you," he breathed as his mouth and hand switched on her breasts and she continued to moan with pleasure.

"But don't you want to feel me around you?" she asked as his other hand wandered down between her legs and she felt him getting harder against her thigh.

"I thought that's what I was doing," he drawled as he slipped a finger inside her.

"That's not what I meant," she gasped as he kissed between the valley of her breasts before making his way down her body while his finger stroked her inner sweet spot with just the right amount of pressure.

"I know what you meant, love, and I enjoy pleasuring you," he told her as he kissed her thigh. "It's incredibly satisfying to hear you moan underneath me."

He withdrew his finger from inside her and held her hips, his mouth taking over what his hand started.

"You taste good," he smirked as he ran his tongue around her core. She let out a strangled scream as his tongue flicked over her swollen sweet spot.

"You like that?" he asked as she moaned and rocked up to him, unable to form coherent words with what he was doing to her.

He licked her center, stopping at her sweet spot and wrapping his lips around it. He gently started to suck on it as her breathing got shallow and her moans filled the room. She was frantically bucking under him as Chuck tried to still her as best he could when he felt her spasming against his mouth.

His tongue flicked over her swollen nub once more as she sunk into the bed, breathing heavily as his mouth continued its assault on her skin.

"Did you miss that as much as I did?" Chuck asked as he slowly kissed his way back up her body, his hands caressing every inch of her he could reach.

"I missed this," she breathed as she put her hands on either side of his face to kiss him, tasting her on his lips. "I'm so happy we found our way back to each other. We really are meant to be."

"I always knew that," he told her as he deepened the kiss and rolled her on top of him. "I love you, Blair."

"I love you," she said as her body molded along his side and her hand rested on his chest. Chuck moaned when she kissed his neck, grazing her teeth across his skin.

"I love teasing you," she said as she nipped at his neck, eliciting a low growl from him as he held her lower back. Her fingers were running across his chest as her leg slipped between his and she could feel his hardness pressed against her.

"But what I really love is how you always take such good care of me," she purred in his ear, nibbling on it. "Let me focus on you now."

"If you insist," he said with a sharp intake of breath as her tongue flicked across his nipple and her fingers played with his chest hair.

Chuck tried to back onto the pillows in a way that she wouldn't realize so he could watch what she was doing to him. She noticed what he wanted straight away and said coyly, "You want to watch? Make yourself comfortable and I'll give you a show."

Their contact was broken when he went to prop himself up against the pillows and Blair took the opportunity to straddle his waist. With her hair pulled to one side, she lightly bit his neck, certain to leave her mark on him.

As she kissed down his chest to his abdomen, she moved from his waist. Her wet core slid over his hardened length and she was now straddling his legs. He groaned when he tried to hold her to him but she was too fast.

"Blair," he hissed as she blew on his shaft, bringing forth an involuntary shiver from him.

"You liked that," she said as she did it again, causing him to shiver yet again. He let out a low growl as her hand wrapped around his length. Her fingers began gently moving up and down him as she felt him twitch with each touch. She started to kiss from his abdomen over to his hip, following the outline of his hipbones down.

"Should I finish you off now?" she asked with a devilish glint in her eyes as he moaned in response to her lips on his inner thigh.

"I haven't come in weeks," he rasped as he took her hand in his and rolled them onto their sides. "I will not have my first time with you again be me in your hand or your mouth."

"How do you want it then?" she asked teasingly as she pressed against him.

"I want you as close to me as possible," he breathed as he entwined her legs with his. "I want to feel you shuddering against me when I bring you to climax."

"Sounds good," Blair told him with a smile as she pulled back to allow him access to enter her.

She gasped as her tightness conformed around him. As much as they both wanted their releases, after waiting so long for the feel of each other, neither minded the stillness.

"I should probably start moving," Chuck said as he felt her inner muscles clench around him, causing him to twitch with anticipation.

"Or I could move," she purred as she rocked against him.

"You feel amazing," he breathed as he pushed his hips against hers, starting a rhythm she continued. "I could stay like this forever."

"Now that would be amazing," she told him as she kissed him, gently taking his lower lip between her teeth. He moaned as her teeth grazed off his lip before she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

They continued moving back and forth as his tongue wrestled for power with hers. He had his hand on her back as his other slipped between them to stroke her sweet spot. His mouth on hers muffled her cries as he simultaneously pleasured her.

"Chuck," she cried as her head rolled back and she held onto his shoulders as his movements quickened. "Faster, faster," she moaned as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He groaned as she tightened her inner muscles around his length as his speed increased. He forced himself to stave off his release until he felt her spasms intensifying, every shudder experienced by them both as their bodies were tangled with each other. She let out a cry as he felt himself explode in her as she continued to convulse against him.

Chuck held her tighter, wanting to feel every sensation she did. They clung to each other, his length still inside her, neither wanting to break their connection yet. He rolled Blair onto her back as he reluctantly withdrew from her, eager for round two to begin and knowing he would need some time to get ready.

They lay there with smiles on their faces, knowing that it was just the beginning for them. As he could feel her breaths starting to even out, he flipped her over and pulled her hips to his waiting hardness. He drew a moan from her as he rubbed his length against her wet core.

"Chuck," she gasped as she moved against him. "I need you, now."

"So impatient," he drawled in her ear as he leaned over her with his chest pressed against her back. "And you just had me, love."

"I always need you," Blair whimpered as he continued to rub against her without entering. "Please, don't make me beg."

"But I like when you beg," he breathed against her neck before leaning back.

"I want you, Chuck," she moaned she began to rub against him, knowing his restraint wouldn't hold out much longer with the visual she was providing him with. "You know you want me, too," she purred as she looked over her shoulder at him with a look in her eyes that told him she knew he'd give in any second.

"You minx," he growled as he slid into her in one slow move, "You know I can't resist that look." With both hands gripping her hips, he moved his one hand to hold her shoulder as he began thrusting into her.

She was about to retort when he started to ride her harder and all she could do was moan loudly with the occasional scream. Chuck enjoyed the control he had over her pleasure and adjusted his speed to hold off their releases as long as he could. She began spasming uncontrollably around him when he intentionally adjusted his position so he hit her swollen sweet spot with each thrust. He came almost instantaneously when she screamed out his name and clenched around him.

Able to maintain his balance for a few seconds before collapsing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as he spooned behind her.

"I'd say we lasted pretty well for going so long without," he breathed in her ear as he lightly ran his hand down the valley of her breasts.

"And we're nowhere near done," she told him as she turned to face him, grinding her hips against his. "I have no intention of leaving this room all weekend, or getting dressed for that matter."

"You won't see me objecting," he smirked as he kissed her, running his hands up her back as her arms wound around his neck.

They broke apart to get some air and settled against each other, still craving the touch of their skin to skin contact.

"What are you most looking forward to when we're married?" Blair asked as she curled into his side, her arm across his chest as she tangled her legs with his.

"I'm really looking forward to having children," he revealed as she looked up at him. "Spending so much time with Billy and seeing S with him really makes me want that for us.

"I want that, too. Do you know how much sexier you just got?" she asked while kissing his chest.

"No, I don't," he said cheekily as he pulled her on top of his. "I guess you'll have to show me."

"With pleasure," she told him as she started to kiss his neck while pressing her bare body against his, causing him to groan as he held her tighter.

**XOXO**

"How was your weekend?" Dr. Watts asked the couple in front of him.

"Very good," Blair told him with a smile as her hand rested on Chuck's thigh, their sides touching and the sexual heat still radiating off of them.

"Extremely enjoyable," Chuck added as he took his fiancé's hand in his.

"That's good to hear," Dr. Watts said. "You two have certainly made incredible progress since I first saw you."

Blair and Chuck just looked at each other with lust in their eyes, very eager to be alone once more.

"What should we discuss today?" the doctor asked, bringing them back to the present situation. "Have any issues arose since I saw you last?"

"My stepfather invited us to visit at the end of the month," she said. "My father is still upset about Chuck not asking for my hand. It's ridiculous, he has no right to be angry with us."

"But he's your father," Chuck said. "I really should have talked with him first."

"Stop," she said as she turned to face him, "Us getting back together this time was such a whirlwind, it was romantic how spontaneous your proposal was. I wouldn't change it."

"Do you know what you're going to say to your father when you see him?" the doctor asked her.

"I'm going to tell him he has no right to be upset," she told him. "I'm not a little girl anymore and I don't need his permission to get married. Besides, he left my mother when I was sixteen for another man. He of all people should know that love is unexpected. Chuck and I found our way back to each other and I'm not letting go for anything."

Chuck kissed her hand and said, "Thank you. But you love your father, and I know his opinion means a lot to you."

"It does, and I know he'll come around before the wedding," she assured him. "We just have to get through that weekend at the villa."

Chuck visibly cringed and said, "That's what I'm afraid of. Your father never liked me to begin with. I highly doubt his opinion of me has changed after all that's happened."

"All you need to do is show him this new you, like you've shown me," she said. "Daddy's not completely unreasonable. Seeing as Eleanor wasn't all that fazed by it, I know that daddy will recognize that you aren't who you were ten years ago."

"Have you thought about what you'll do if your father doesn't come around?" Dr. Watts asked her, making Chuck cringe again at the thought of some external force pulling him away from Blair now that they were finally at the most secure place they had ever been in.

"Yes," she told him, surprising both men. "Even if he's still upset his partner Roman will see to it that he looks at this reasonably. Roman understands how difficult it's been for Chuck and I. He won't allow daddy to remain angry forever."

"And I know he won't," Blair said before they could question her further. "He may be upset for now but he will see that Chuck is it for me. I will let him know that Chuck is going to be my husband and if daddy wants to be part of my life he must accept the man I love, as I did for him. Please, you're both making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be."

"Alright," the doctor said, sensing the impasse they were at over this issue, "Tell me about the rest of your week. We'll come back to this issue after you've visited with Blair's parents."

**XOXO**

Blair didn't have any client meetings for the rest of the afternoon and after completing the paperwork she needed to for her current cases, decided to visit Chuck at his new office for an afternoon surprise.

His secretary knew exactly who she was and told her that he was free if she wanted to go in. Chuck was focused on what he was reading and didn't notice as she quietly slipped in. He only looked up when he heard the click of his door locking.

"This is a surprise," he said as she made her way over to him and he stood. She pushed him back down into his chair before dropping to her knees.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she started to unbuckle his pants.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she smirked up at him as she pulled them down to rest at his ankles.

"You don't have to," he said as his breathing became uneven with her hands teasingly making their way up his thighs.

"I want to," she told him as she reached into his boxers, stroking his length as she released it. "We need to christen your new office properly."

"Blair," he breathed as she blew on his length, causing him to shiver.

"It's my turn to pleasure you," Blair purred as she ran her tongue around his tip, eliciting a low moan from him. She tantalizingly licked his length as her fingers stroked him before she slowly took him into her mouth.

Blair moaned, the vibration of her around him bringing him closer to climax as she gently sucked on him, moving her head up and down as he watched her pleasuring him. It wasn't often she went down on him so he reveled the times she did and loved to watch her every move.

He groaned when she pulled up before torturously grazing her teeth along his sensitive skin. Wrapping her thumb and index finger around the base of him to add just the right amount of gentle pressure, she brought him further into her mouth while her hand ran up his thigh to cup his manhood. A few gentle squeezes were all that was needed for his release.

He moaned as he felt her swallow it, swirling her tongue around his shaft as she slowly pulled back from him. Blair surprised him by taking him into her mouth once more to gently suck on his spent member before pulling back altogether.

Chuck was still in a daze as she tucked him back into his boxers before she pulled his pants up. He was only brought out of it when she went to pull the pants over his hips and he bucked up to accommodate her. Blair was smirking as he watched her zip him up and buckle his belt. He drew her into his lap the first chance he got.

"How has your day been so far?" she asked as she wiped her lips seductively before licking them for good measure. "I thought we could go to an early dinner before retiring for the night. What do you think?"

"I think you're incredible," he rasped against her neck as he kissed her, holding her tighter. "You know I'm putty in your hands when you do that."

"I don't get down on my knees for just anyone, Bass," she whispered in his ear. "Only you."

He looked at her questioningly, unable to believe that she reserved that pleasure for only him. She nodded in confirmation as he smiled and put his hand on the back of her neck to kiss her, tasting himself in her mouth and getting turned on even more as she deepened their kiss.

**XOXO**

Billy was with Nate and Lenny for the day. Serena found it very hopeful how her old friends were so eager to spend time with her son. Even though so much time had gone by, they were on their way to how they were before. She and Blair were upstairs talking as Chuck and Dan were left to contend with each other downstairs.

"You and Chuck disappeared all last weekend," Serena said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "And you both seem very giddy, or is the right word horny?"

"Both words fit," Blair smirked. "What did you guys end up doing while we were gone? You better not have had sex because I explicitly told Dan you are not to do that in my house."

"Relax, B," Serena told her. "Nothing's happened. All we did was talk. And Billy's really taken to him. I was so afraid of how he'd react but he really likes Dan."

"That's good," Blair said, "Seeing as he'll be his stepfather soon enough."

"Don't look at me like that, S," Blair told her. "He's held a torch for you since high school. Look at now, he took time off from work to come with you and Billy so Lily would stay home. Are you really going to tell me that you feel nothing for him?"

"No, it's just," Serena stopped as she thought about her late husband, "It's just that Carter hasn't been gone a year. Thinking about moving on right now just feels wrong. Like I'd be desecrating his memory."

Blair understood where she was coming from and thought for a moment before speaking again. "I get that, but what did you say to Dan when you two talked?" she asked. "Does he know how you feel?"

"Kind of," Serena revealed. "He knows that I still love him but he gets that I need time. He didn't pry or anything but I think he's willing to wait until I'm ready."

"Of course he is," Blair smiled. "Dan's pretty amazing, and he never stopped loving you either."

Blair then went on to tell her more about how her friendship with Dan evolved after that meaningless kiss completely changed the course of their lives. With more understanding of the past, they began talking about the wedding plans. Nothing other than the location, New York, was decided and they began brainstorming different aspects of the wedding.

Meanwhile, Chuck was downstairs in the living room reading the newspaper when Dan sat down on the couch and stared at him.

"What do you want?" Chuck asked with agitation as he briefly lowered the newspaper.

"How are you?" Dan asked.

"No," Chuck said as he went back to reading.

"Really, that's it?" Dan persisted. "You really aren't going to talk with me?"

"I don't like you," Chuck told him as he put down the paper. "I may tolerate you for Blair but I'm certainly not going to make polite conversation with you when she's not here."

"You're not my favorite person either but we're family for all intents and purposes," Dan said. "We should at least make some effort to get to know each other better."

"Blair and I are having sex again," Chuck told him with a straight face as Dan blanched, not expecting that. "Now, unless you shut up I'll go into graphic detail."

"That was low, Chuck," Dan said, "Even for you."

"Get a grip, Humphrey," Chuck said. "Now be quiet or go into another room, I was here first."

Dan scowled as Chuck ignored him and went back to the newspaper he was reading. Sensing it was futile to try further, Dan moved to the other couch after getting a book to read out of the bookcase. It was about an hour later that they heard Blair and Serena on the stairs.

They both put down what they were reading to greet them.

"Hi," Blair smiled happily as she walked over to her fiancé and sat in his lap. "Did you miss me?"

"You know it," he said quietly so only she could hear as he started to nibble on her earlobe as he held her protectively to him.

"There are other people here," Dan said, still perturbed by Chuck's earlier behavior.

"My house," Blair told him, "Deal with it."

"Let it go, Dan," Serena said quietly as she touched his arm. "They're happy."

Chuck and Blair were kissing, completely oblivious to the conversation Serena started with Dan.

"Are you jealous?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Of Chuck and Blair? No," Dan told her a little too quickly.

"Why? They're so happy, look at them," Serena said.

"I'd rather not," Dan said as he looked at her instead. "What did you and Blair talk about?"

"Nothing much," Serena told him, not wanting to discuss them. "Mostly about her and Chuck."

"Ugh," Dan said with a shudder.

"What?" Serena asked with a laugh.

"I tried talking with Chuck while you two were upstairs and he threatened to start talking about their sex life if I didn't shut up," Dan told her. "He just doesn't like me, I'm done trying with him."

"Give it time," Serena said as she tucked her feet under her and inched closer to Dan.

The fell into an easy conversation with light touches as they continued talking when they heard the front door open.

"Mommy," Billy exclaimed as Nate let him down and he ran towards where she was on the couch, settling between her and Dan. "I had so much fun with Nate and Lenny, they took me out on the River and we went up on the London Eye. We could see forever, you should come with me so you can see as well, you too, Dan."

Nate and Lenny smiled as Serena pulled Billy onto her lap, "That sounds like a wonderful plan. Maybe we can get them to go with us."

She was motioning to Chuck and Blair, who only then looked away from each other. "What?" Blair asked without missing a beat. "We'd love to go with you guys on the Eye, we should go at night so Billy can see the skyline all lit up."

Billy's eyes widened at the thought of it when Nate said, "Maybe one night next week, we can meet up for dinner and then rent a private pod. What do you say?"

"I say we have a plan if you arrange it all," Chuck said with a smirk as Nate rolled his eyes.

"I could do that," he laughed.

**XOXO**

"Hi," Blair said as she opened the door to his office and locked it behind her.

"I'll be ready to go in one minute," Chuck told her as he shut his laptop before looking up.

His jaw dropped when he saw her sit back on the couch and pull up her skirt to reveal nothing underneath as her knees bent open provocatively.

"We might be a little late to dinner," she told him as she held out her hand for him. "I want my dessert first."

"And what exactly is dessert?" he asked with a smirk as he took her hand and lowered himself to her.

"You," she breathed as her fingers fumbled with getting his pants undone. As she worked at releasing him, he unbuttoned her shirt, wanting the feel of her skin as he unhooked her bra.

His hands were on her waist before moving around to her back to get her undressed from the waist up. "I'm always in the mood to eat my dessert before I have the main course," he told her suggestively as he kissed her neck.

"We're nowhere near through with christening this office," Blair said as she with a moan as her fingers ran through his hair and pulled him closer to her. "I want you to see us on every inch of this place."

"Oh, I already do," he said. "Now lay back, I'm extremely hungry," he rasped as he pushed her skirt up and began kissing his way up her thigh.

"Chuck," she gasped as he wasted no time in flicking his tongue across her sweet spot.

"Shh, love," he said between licks, "There are people who can hear us."

"No promises," she told him as she bit back her moan.

He laughed quietly as he continued pleasuring her, his finger aiding his mouth in bringing her to climax quicker. She was still shaking underneath him when he pushed down his pants and boxers and pressed against her.

"You need a minute?" he asked as he positioned himself between her legs. Blair shook her head as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Take me," she whispered. He smirked as he thrust into her and began moving almost immediately.

Blair cried out with delight as Chuck captured her mouth with his, quelling her screams the best he could. Her hips matched his speed as their orgasms soon overtook their bodies and they felt the other's passionate tremors. He collapsed on top of her, staying like that for a few moments until they felt their strength return to stand and get dressed.

They freshened up before leaving for dinner. Neither of them could keep their hands to themselves on the ride to the restaurant, continuing to kiss and caress each other through their clothes. Chuck had his arm around her waist as her arm was on his back, both wanting to be as close as possible while remaining somewhat appropriate in public.

"Where have you two been?" Lenny asked with a cheeky grin as she winked at them when they made their way to the table.

"Getting reacquainted with each other," Billy said as Serena sprayed the table with the sip she just took and Nate started choking on his.

"What?" he said innocently. "That's what Dan told me they were doing."

"Real nice, Humphrey," Chuck said as he pulled out Blair's chair and rolled his eyes. "What else have you told the kid?"

"Nothing," Dan told him as Serena glared at him. "He asked where you guys were and that's what I said."

"Why don't you two look over the menu?" Lenny suggested. "We were waiting on you to arrive before we ordered."

"Thank you for waiting," Blair said as she looked over the menu, quickly deciding on what she wanted. "I'll have this," she told Chuck, wanting him to order for her before turning her attention to Serena.

Billy could hardly contain his excitement through dinner, he couldn't wait to go back up in the London Eye with just them in the pod. He was literally bouncing in his seat as he finished dessert.

"Come on," he told them as he pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "I don't want to be late."

"Alright, buddy, just a minute," Nate said as he called over their waiter to settle the bill.

Once their tab was all paid, Billy took Serena's hand and led the way to the limo Chuck had waiting for them out front.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to read more. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**So, I got pretty smutty with this chapter ;) I don't think I've ever gotten this detailed or had the love scenes this long but it has been a while since they were together in this story so I wanted to make it good. I tried to capture a little bit of everything – slow and sensual, extremely passionate, intense foreplay, some sweet/smutty pillow talk, and of course some kink ;) What did you think? I also couldn't resist them getting busy in his office and their double entendre laced banter, you like? **_

_**And I made sure to add in some Billy cuteness, did you like that? **_

_**The party for Chuck's to celebrate the opening of the European headquarters of Bass Industries will be in the next chapter. I'm in the process of writing future chapters and would like your opinions on what to include. Do you want to read about the wedding planning, the actual wedding, the honeymoon, newlywed bliss, children? There are lots of ideas floating around in my head that I'd love some direction on what you'd all like to read. **_

_**I'm envisioning a funny scene for the next chapter where Chuck's stuff arrives and Blair refuses to give up any of her closet space. With them being so affectionate with each other, I'd like to bring in some snarky banter between them. More likely than not that will become a fight followed by really hot makeup sex, would you like to read that? ;) **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the continued support and reviews. This story is fun to write for me because I'm able to have more flexibility with Chair's personalities as they are seven years in the future. And this story is going to be longer than I originally thought because I would like to include their wedding and honeymoon, not to mention some newlywed bliss and a baby Bass or two. What do you think of that? =p

This chapter is just as smutty as the last one, maybe a bit more with their banter. Now that their therapy sessions about the past are done and they can focus on their future together, new issues will pop us. Chuck and Blair are much more secure with their relationship and won't be holding back when they fight for fear of the other running away. That being said, the more heated the argument, the hotter (and slightly dirtier) the make-up sex will be.

I've also updated _Of Course_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ if you want to check those out and review them ;)

TriGemini – Thank you so much! I'm definitely going to write the wedding, honeymoon, and probably the start of a pregnancy so this story is nowhere near done. Glad to hear you like the fluffy smut, it really is fun to write ;) As for Dan and Chuck, they will never be friends but their dynamic will change over time. We learn more about how Serena and Dan are progressing. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Svenjen – Thanks! This chapter has lots of heat too! Looking forward to your thoughts on it.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you! Blair probably will get pregnant as the story wraps up, which won't be for a while. But they will talk about children more and more. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Cabell – Thank you!

Ellibells – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like their flirtatious banter, I really enjoy it. Not only that but it makes them even hotter ;) Glad you liked the conversation between Chuck and Dan, or lack thereof, LOL. Isn't Chuck adorable with how he wants to start a family with B? Looking forward to what you think of them in this chapter.

Trosev – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts of this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Pty – Thanks so much! Billy didn't get the double meaning of what Dan told him so that's the important part, as for the rest of them, they all have dirty minds =p Oh, Ed Westwick, so pretty. I'm not sure how I feel about these new writers coming on board from Grey's Anatomy, their last season was very weak. But if they can make it Chair happy I'm all for them, welcome! Can't wait to read you review of this chapter and any new spoilers you've found.

Claussxis – Thank you! I'm happy you like my disclaimer, I wanted to make it my own and sadly I do not own that Brit with impeccable bone structure, sigh indeed. And I would love an extensive review of this story, I'm looking forward to reading it.

GGfan73104 – Thanks! Chuck and Blair have a lot to make up for in the smut department after going so long without so expect more in this chapter. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! CB are finally back and it just keeps getting hotter, LOL. There's more Billy cuteness in this chapter. Looking forward to reading your comments on this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

Maribells – Thanks so much! And don't worry about feeling pervy, it's how I feel as I write this =p I own it though, all's good. Chuck and Dan don't like each other and Chuck will never be fully comfortable with him around, and isn't shy about letting Dan know that. And I know, he secretly wants some pointers from Chuck in the sex department because let's face it, he has some good ones. Not that he'd ever share them with a Humphrey. Wouldn't that be funny though, Dan asking him for pointers? Would you like to see a scene like that once he and Serena get to that level? I can't wait to read what you thought of the fight and makeup sex. Looking forward to your next review.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"You going to be okay?" Blair asked him.

"Of course I am," Dan told her took quickly as she sat on the bed in the room he was staying in and he finally zipped up his bag after putting in another pair of shoes. "We're visiting Stonehenge, it'll be fun."

"I meant going away for the weekend with Serena and Billy after your talk," she said as he put the bag on the floor and sat next to her. "You told her you'd wait for her, as long as it took."

"And I will," Dan said as he looked at his hands. "I just don't want Billy to think I'm trying to move in on Carter's memory."

"He won't," Blair assured him with a smile. "Billy is like a sixty year old man trapped in a four year olds' body. He can see you make his mom happy, that's all he wants."

"And he loves you," she told him with a nudge. "You two get along great."

"Yeah, but that was before Serena told me she never stopped loving me," he said awkwardly. "If Billy finds out he's just going to be confused."

"First off, he won't find out because you aren't going to tell him," she said. "Second, you never forget your first true love."

When he continued to look at her with skepticism, she continued, "Just take things naturally. Let her grieve, be there for her, she wants you in their lives."

"But I have to go back to New York Sunday," he said. "We were just beginning to make progress and I have no idea when she's coming back to the city."

"Blair, come on," Chuck called from the hall. "Their car is here."

"Be right out, love," she called back with a smile before turning back to Dan and standing. "Have a good time at Stonehenge. Relax, enjoy their company. Know you always have a place to stay here. Now let's go before Chuck breaks down the door."

Dan laughed as he put his arm around Blair's shoulders as they walked to the door. When he opened it he found Chuck in the hall with a scowl on his face at the sight in front of him.

"Chill out," Dan said as he gave Blair a squeeze before kissing the side of her head, "We're just friends."

"Just friends or not, I will pummel you if you ever do that again," Chuck told him as he pulled Blair to him by circling his fiancé's waist with his arm. "I never want to see that again."

"It's nothing sordid," Blair assured him as she kissed his lips while Dan started down the stairs. "I plan on showing you you're the only one I want as soon as they leave."

He was smirking when Billy called up to them, "Chuck, Blair, we're leaving."

"Not until I say goodbye to you, you don't," she told him as she bent down to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, and take pictures for me."

"I will," he said before leaning in to whisper, "And I'll get one of mommy and Dan."

"Good," she smiled before kissing his cheek again and standing as he went to Chuck.

"Have fun, S," Blair told her friend.

"I will," she said as Dan took her bag as well as Billy's. "What are you two going to do while we're gone?"

"We'll think of something," Chuck smirked as the blonde opened the door and they made their way to the waiting towncar. "Have a good weekend, take your time."

Dan and Serena were rolling their eyes as Chuck closed the door and he and Blair turned to make their way back up the stairs. They just got to the top when they heard the bell ring.

She groaned as she stopped and made her way to the door, "S probably forgot something, this should be quick."

"What did you?" and she stopped talking when she opened the front door to find the towncar out of sight and men unloading boxes from a truck.

"Is there a Mr. Charles Bass here?" the man asked as Chuck made his way over to where Blair was.

"That's me," he said as he took the clipboard and signed it before looked at Blair. "My clothes, I had them shipped over and wasn't expecting them until next week."

"Bring them up the stairs, last door on the left," Chuck told them in regards to where to put them. "And make sure you leave a path and don't block any doors."

"You're kidding me?" Blair said as more than two dozen boxes were expertly hauled up to their bedroom. "I don't have room for all this."

"It'll fit, it'll be fine," he told her as she glared at the men traipsing through her house.

"That's it," the man in charge said as Chuck walked him outside and gave each of them a very generous tip. He was also dreading going back inside as Blair was sure to be livid with her neat house being disturbed. That and he may have forgot to tell her about his clothes being shipped.

He didn't even have the door locked when he could hear her upstairs opening the boxes and growling in frustration. He took a deep breath before making his way to her.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with all this?" Blair exclaimed when she saw him and continued opening the boxes. "You need to have this put somewhere that's not here."

"All this is mine," he replied angrily as he took this scissors away from her and placed them on the dresser. Sharp objects and an angry Blair made for a lethal combination. "You'll make room for it, that's what you'll do," he said as he turned back to her.

"There is no way I'm giving you one inch of my closet space," she told him as she eyed how many pairs of shoes he had. "As it is, these boxes take up most of the bedroom."

"Surely you don't use all of these clothes on a regular basis," he said as he stepped into the closet. "We can move some of them into the other closets."

"No, we can't," she said. "All the other closets are full. And you put down my Dior," she warned him as he went to take some of her clothes out of the closet.

"And if I don't?" Chuck asked defiantly as he held the dress up by the hanger.

"You'll be sleeping in the hotel until I say so," she told him as her entire body tensed.

"I don't think so," he said smugly as he felt the heat between them. "And you'll give in on this one," he told her as he hung the dress back up and roughly pulled her to him, kissing her fervently.

"You're still not getting any of my closet space," she told him through labored breaths as they quickly undressed each other, buttons flying everywhere and zippers breaking as they all but ripped the others clothes off.

"We'll see," he rasped as he gripped her now naked thighs and pressed her against the closet wall, entering her as he did so.

"Chuck," she screamed as he swiveled his hips, tormenting her by only briefly brushing against her sweet spot before moving away from it again.

"What?" he asked as he stopped moving and went to pull out of her. "Is there something you want?"

"You tease me and you're never getting laid again," she told him as her heels dug deeper into his back to keep him inside her. "Now stop toying with me."

"But it's so much fun to tease you," he said while running his hands along her sides, caressing the sides of her breasts as his hips held her to the wall.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" she asked with a devilish glint in her eyes as her hand went between them to her swollen sweet spot, causing her to moan as she applied just the amount of pressure she wanted.

He groaned at the sight of her pleasuring herself, extremely turned on but not liking that he wasn't the one touching her.

"Absolutely not," he growled as his hand moved hers away only to have his fingers to slip in her and rest on her swollen sweet spot. "Only I get to touch you like that."

"Then touch me and finish me off, you bastard. If you don't start I'm leaving you blue," she gasped as he squeezed it and her head rolled back against the wall.

"I wouldn't want that now, love," he smirked as he brought her to climax with just his fingers, his length still inside her but his hips motionless. She was crying out his name when he pulled his hand from between them and licked her juices off his fingers, "Better now?"

"Yes," she breathed as her hands wound around his back and she started thrusting against him, "Now let's finish you off."

Chuck resumed their rhythm and was moaning as her inner muscles tightened around him. That, coupled with her moving slightly up and down as well as sucking at his neck had him at the brink of orgasm.

"Come with me," he requested as he stilled and the burning anger in his eyes was replaced with only smoldering passion.

She nodded and she kept her inner muscles tightened around him. Chuck thrust into her twice more before she cried out when his release exploded in her and he fell forward.

"I'm still not giving up my closet space," Blair told him as her arms wound around his neck for support while her legs remained locked around his waist, him still inside her.

"And I'm not done with you yet," he told her as he moved her legs so he could withdraw from her and walk them over to the bed.

He set her down and backed her against the pillows. When Blair went to flip them he gently held her down.

"I'm on top," Chuck smirked as he ran his tongue around her nipple. She moaned as he took her hands and interlaced their fingers above her head as he continued to give attention to her breasts.

She was writhing underneath him as his lips ravished every inch of her skin they could while his hands held hers.

As he kissed his way to between her legs, she moaned, "This won't change my mind."

"You can keep your closet space here," he told her as he licked her thigh. "That's not what I want now."

"What is it you want then?" she asked with a gasp as his tongue flicked over her swollen nub and his fingers unlaced from her so he could massage her inner thighs.

"I'll tell you after," he smirked, "I have to focus now, I can't multi-task like you can."

And focus he did, all curiosity about what he wanted leaving her as Chuck brought her to the most incredible climax. Each time she felt herself ready to go over the edge, he pulled back only to slowly bring her back to her peak. When he finally let her orgasm overtake her, they could both feel the waves of pleasure rippling through her body as he continued to lick her folds.

She was panting when he rested next to her and put his hand on her face to get her to look at him. He kissed her as she rolled over and he said, "We need a new house."

Blair pulled back and furrowed her brows as she took in what he just said. If he thought he'd be able to get one over on her by thinking she'd agree while still on her orgasm high he thought wrong.

"No, I'm not moving. I like my house," she told him as she pulled back from him. "Why do we need to move?"

"Because we need a place that's ours," he said. "A place that isn't just yours."

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to find this place?" she asked. "And I don't like that now is the time you bring this up. You're totally ruining the mood."

"We need to live in a place that has enough closet space for the both of us," Chuck said. "A place we can both call home."

"I hate when you make a good point," she whined as he pulled her flush against him. "Especially when all I want to do is fuck your brains out."

"You could do that," he groaned as she rocked against him, "Then we can talk."

Chuck went to roll her onto her back but she rolled him back instead. "No, now I'm on top," Blair told him as she pulled her hair to one side and straddled his waist.

"You know how I love to watch," he drawled as he held her hips and sat against the headboard. "I completely surrender to you, love."

"Wise words," she purred as she bit his neck before lowering herself onto his hardness slowly as she held onto his shoulders.

Blair began moving up and down, leaning back and forth until she felt his shaft brushing against her swollen sweet spot. She moaned as he jerked up, hitting it and sending a wave of pleasure through her.

"Do that again," she gasped as her hands rested on his chest and they were both moving in synch with each other. The sight of her riding him and watching her writhe above him was turning him on even more and bringing his release closer.

"Let go," she cried as she rode out her orgasm. She tightened around him and screamed when she felt his release.

She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. They stayed like that until she said, "You wanted to talk."

"Later," Chuck told her, "I can't think straight right now."

**XOXO**

"I think I should call Billy," Serena told them as she reached for her phone. They hadn't even ordered dinner yet and this was the third time she mentioned calling her son.

"He's fine, S," Blair said. "Lenny gets along great with him. She told me he challenged her to a game of chess."

"She does have one cool chess set," Nate said as he pictured the black and white marble chess set his girlfriend had inherited from her grandfather. "Not that I know how to play."

Chuck scoffed as he asked his stepsister, "How did Billy learn? You can't play a game of chess to save your life."

"Carter liked to play," Serena told them as Chuck opened his mouth to apologize for not knowing better. "It's okay, I can talk about him without bursting into tears or shutting down again."

Nate took her hand and smiled before saying, "Remember how those two could play for hours, always demanding a rematch when they lost."

"Yep," Serena said with a soft laugh, "We were like twelve and their competitiveness was too much for us."

"That didn't stop us for taking bets on who would win though," Nate said.

"I remember it being pretty even," Serena said as she looked at Blair and Chuck.

"Not true," Blair told them. "I won most of the time."

"Only because I let you," Chuck said in his defense, knowing it was total BS but hoping she would buy it.

"If that helps you sleep at night," Blair drawled as her bare foot ran up his leg causing Nate and Serena to groan.

"You know that's not what helps me sleep at night," Chuck retorted as he caught her ankle and leaned in to kiss her.

"Come on, you two," Nate said as they broke apart to see the waiter at the table. "Order your meals, from off the menu," he added to prevent any further smut from them.

They both smirked as everyone placed their orders, Chuck's hand still holding Blair's foot in his lap, under the table of course but Nate and Serena still knew.

"Do you need to be like this all the time?" Serena asked as she took a sip of water. "We are in public and people can see you."

"We're at the corner table, in the corner," Blair told her as she looked behind her at the wall and how she and Chuck were mostly blocked by how they were sitting across from them. "And we're not hurting anyone. I think you're just in a bad mood because Dan had to go home the other day."

"How are things with you two going?" Nate asked her as Chuck sat back with a smirk. "Any progress?"

"We're fine," Serena said while trying not to blush, "And Billy really seems to like him, so that's good."

"Of course he likes Dan, everyone does, except Chuck," Nate grinned as his friend narrowed his eyes at him. "But I may be wrong, you seem to have warmed up to him."

"I tolerate him better, Nathaniel," Chuck said. "I wouldn't call us friends though."

"Thank you," Blair said as he touched his arm, "I appreciate you trying for me."

"Stop," Nate told them as he could see the lust in their eyes, "Our food will be here soon and I want to be able to enjoy it."

"When did you become such a prude?" Blair asked as Nate's eyes widened. "It's not like we aren't all consenting adults who are fully aware of each other's personal lives."

"But not all of us choose to be so open about it, in public, all the time," Nate countered as Serena giggled.

"This is how we are now, deal," Blair said, "But I'll keep my hands above the table tonight."

She winked as he choked on his drink. Serena called Billy in the time their little back and forth was going on and was in the process of being told off by her son for interrupting his game with Lenny.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I love you, see you soon."

When their food arrived, Serena was showing them photos from her weekend excursion and letting them know that she and Dan were proceeding slowly. They were all ecstatic for her and asking a million and one questions, just like old times.

**XOXO**

"We should probably hire a wedding planner in New York," Blair said as she rested against Chuck in the bathtub. "As much as I want to control every aspect of it, I just don't have the time."

"So you'll subject some poor person to cater to your every whim?" he asked as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Well, the last time I checked you didn't plan weddings," she told him cheekily. "And I really do want it to be perfect."

"It will be," he said. "We should probably go to New York though and meet with them in person before choosing."

"You want to help with that?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"Of course," he told her, "This is my wedding, too. We're only getting married once, I want a say in how it is."

"You're very sexy when you talk like that, not to mention it's sincere," she said as she turned to straddle his waist. "I don't know why you're nervous about this weekend."

"Your father hates me," Chuck groaned, "That's why."

"Not when he sees how you've changed," she told him. "And I'm not going anywhere, just remember that."

"I know," he said as he held her. "Have you thought any more about looking for a new place?"

"No, I haven't," she said. "But if you want a new house, we can move into a new house."

"Really?" he asked. She was giving in far too easy and he knew there was at least one caveat.

"Yes," she told him with a smile. "But I have conditions."

"Of course you do," he smirked. "Well, what are they?"

"I want to stay in this neighborhood for one, I like it here," she started as he nodded. "I'm not selling this house. It's part of my new life and I don't want to give it up."

"Think of it this way," she purred as she pressed her chest against his to kiss his neck and say, "When we have visitors, they can stay here and we can have our new house all to ourselves. I think that's good."

"Agreed," he told her. "But enough talking. I want you, now."

"Then take me," she breathed. He smirked as he held her to him with one hand as he leaned forward to let down some of the water. Once the water was at a manageable level, he pulled her to him.

"I plan to," he told her, sitting down and bending his knees and she did the same. He entered her and held her close. "How does that feel?" he asked as he squeezed her lower back while rocking towards her.

She moaned as he kissed her neck, their slow rhythm bringing them to a gentle climax. They took their time reaching it, reveling in their slow movements and kissing each other as their hands touched every inch of skin they could reach. When their orgasms finally overtook them, the shuddered against each other while holding on tight.

"I love how we are together," Blair told him breathily as she touched his face. "We've still got that spark and can have it really hot'" she said as she nipped at his neck, "But we can just as easily have it slow and sensual."

"Well," Chuck smirked, "I do like to keep you satisfied."

"And you do," she smiled, holding his face with both hands and kissing him.

**XOXO**

"He didn't even ask for my blessing," Harold exclaimed as he glared at Chuck. The young couple wasn't at the villa ten minutes when they were all around the dining room table and Harold was railing on his daughter's fiancé.

"The proposal was spontaneous," Roman told him in an effort to calm him down. "They were finally able to reconnect after all these years. He got swept away."

"Spontaneous or not, I don't care," Harold stated stubbornly. "If he bought a ring he should have talked to me first."

"If I may," Chuck cut in, "I bought that ring years ago in the hope I'd get the chance to be with Blair again."

"How could you even think of marrying him, Blair?" Harold asked his daughter. "After everything he put you through, it was because of him that you left New York. He's not to be trusted."

"Harold, please," Eleanor said in her daughter's defense. "Blair's a grown woman. If she trusts Charles then we need to accept that."

"Thank you, mother," Blair said as she rested her hand on her fiancé's arm before looking at her father. "I love Chuck and I always have. He's not the boy you remember, he's the man I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with. Please don't make me choose, daddy, because I'll choose Chuck."

She could see the pain on her father's face at what she said but it needed to be said. Chuck had changed for the better and she was going to stand by him.

"Why did you leave mom for Roman?" she asked as her parents just stared at her and Chuck remained motionless at the exchange in front of him. "Because you were tired of hiding who you were. The same goes for us. I've been in love with Chuck since I was seventeen years old. While I will agree with you that it's been challenging, I wouldn't trade what I have with him for anything. I love him and he loves me. And no one makes me happier."

"Are you sure he's who you want?" Harold asked as his resolve was weakening. The thought of Blair cutting him out of her life was devastating and not something he would allow to happen.

"Yes," she smiled as she took Chuck's hand in hers, "He's the one."

"And you," Harold said as he glared at his soon-to-be son-in-law, "How do I know you've changed? We all know what you put Blair through."

"She said yes," Chuck told him with a smile as he squeezed her hand. "We wouldn't be engaged today if we were the same people we were seven years ago. A lot has happened, yes, but we've worked through it all and are stronger than ever. I'm sorry I didn't talk with you first but your blessing now would mean the world to Blair, and to me."

Harold didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at them.

"Well, you have ours darling," Eleanor told her as Cyrus smiled.

"You most certainly do, dears," Cyrus gushed. "I cannot wait for the wedding, and grandbabies."

"One thing at a time," Eleanor told her husband. "Let them enjoy marriage first, then grandchildren."

"You will make a beautiful bride, ma cherie," Roman said as his eyes got glossy. "I cannot wait to see you in your wedding gown. Isn't that right, Harold?"

"Well, no one else is walking my daughter down the aisle," Harold said as Blair let go of Chuck's hand and walked around to give her father a hug.

"Thank you, daddy," she smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded as he hugged her again before she sat back down next to Chuck. The rest of the day was pleasant. Chuck extended an invitation to Harold, Roman, Eleanor, and Cyrus to the party to celebrate the opening of Bass Industries' base in Europe. They accepted and Harold seemed to have a bit more respect for Chuck when he learned that he was not only willing to uproot his life but also make business considerations for his daughter as well.

They went out for a leisurely dinner and when they got back to the villa Chuck was able to stay with Blair in her old room. It took a lot of convincing from Roman but he arranged them to be together on the opposite side of the villa from where the parents had rooms.

They may have been in her father's house but that didn't stop Blair from kissing Chuck's neck.

"Your father may have warmed up to me a bit but he'll kill me if he hears us," he told her as he had to command himself not to take her right then and there.

"I can be quiet," she whispered as her hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and she nibbled on his ear.

He groaned as he pulled her hand up, "We both know you can't. And while I love making you scream and moan in pleasure, I really want to make it back to London in one piece."

"You expect me to go a full two days without you," she pouted. "That's asking a lot."

"I promise to make it up to you on the flight back," he told her. "I'll be extra attentive if you stop trying to put your hand down my pants."

"Bet you never thought you'd say those words to me, did you?" she smirked as she kissed his chest before settling into his embrace.

"No, and I hope to never say them again," he said as he held her tighter and glanced over at the clock, counting down the hours until it was only the two of them.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**I'm planning on starting the next chapter with them on the Bass Jet back to London with Chuck being "extra attentive" to Blair on their way back to London. It will end with the party for Bass Industries, will Roman be able to convince Harold to go and support his soon-to-be son-in-law as well as Blair? There will also be some beginning wedding planning and house hunting. **_

_**Also, just to keep things interesting and because I really like makeup sex, Blair mentions that she and Chuck should draft and sign a prenup. How do you think Chuck is going to react to this? I'm thinking not well, hehe. It really is fun to wind Chuck up, and see him get defensive, especially about their future together. **_

_**What are your suggestions, the more specific the better, thanks!**_

**_I've also updated the poll on my profile page and would love if you voted as I'm trying to figure out what my next rotation of stories will be. But don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with my current stories, it will be a while before the new ones are posted. Thanks in advance!_**

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the continued reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits for this story. Your support and guidance mean more to me than you know =D

Work has been crazy busy so this chapter took longer than I intended, my apologies. But I want to say that while it's sometimes weeks between updates, I will always continue a story through to completion. Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy this new chapter =)

I posted the latest chapter of _Beauty and the Beast_ last week and will post the next chapter for _Of Course_ will be up by next week.

I'm also almost ready to post my newest story, _Could it Be_. It is my take on what happens in the Chair saga after 4x22 with that positive pregnancy test belonging to Blair. This story is going to be different than the others out there on this premise because I wanted to do something different and mature the characters along the way. It may seem a bit AU because the backbiting and childish traits won't be present. I've been working on this all summer and want to get it up before season five starts because I don't want to get sidetracked with the ride the writers decide to take us on this season =/

Nicole Lovely – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Svenjen – Thank you! Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks so much! Expect more Chuck and Harold moments. As for Nate, I like to have my fun with him and it's easy to have him get weirded out by their PDA. It's not that he's jealous, he just doesn't want to see it. Looking forward to your thoughts on the prenup and the rest of this chapter.

Claussxis – Thank you so much! Nate is still with Lenny and we'll see more of her in the next chapter. As for Billy, I have a little cousin who is just like this so that is where my inspiration comes from. Sometimes I have to wonder if he can really be that smart and put together, scary but oh so cute! Love your idea about finding not just a house but a home, that will be in the next chapter. The prenup discussion is this chapter so I'm looking forward to your reactions and your extensive review was awesome!

Melissa – Thanks! Looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Chuck and Blair definitely have other compromises to work out and we'll see that in the next chapter as they choose a new place and officially play house as they prepare to get married. In regards to Harold, he's got his eye on Chuck. I think you know exactly what Chuck's reaction to the prenup will be so I can't wait to read your thoughts on it. As always, looking forward to reading your next review.

Trosev – Thanks so much! Blair and Chuck banter is great, glad you like reading it. Looking forward to your next review.

Bfan – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Stella296 – Thanks! Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

Layla Waldorf-Bass – Thank you! Harold still doesn't like Chuck but he's willing to give him a chance for Blair. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Pty – Thank you so much! Passionate and intense was exactly what I was going for, LOL! I loved the outtakes from season four, Ed and Leighton are so cute together. My favorite was from 4x09 and he was just kissing her neck and she was like, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you say action." And then he was like, "That's how good I am." His smirk and her reaction were awesome. Leighton is one luck girl to get paid to make out with Ed Westwick, I wonder if she'd trade places with me for a day and take my office job while I make out with Ed? Hey, I can dream =*) Can't wait to read your next review and the latest spoilers as season five gets nearer and nearer.

Ellibells – Thanks so much! I love playful and sexy Chair, I'm not a fan of them angsty, in case you didn't already know that ;) More Dan and Serena in this chapter as well as more of our favorite couple. This chapter definitely has more smut and the prenup talk gets intense. Can't wait to read your comments and what you think of this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! Chuck still has a lot to prove to Harold. CB still can't keep their hands off each other so the smut and fluff continues. Looking forward to reading your next review.

Maribells – Thank you so much! The prenup conversation definitely throws Chuck for a curveball and his reaction is intense. Blair's reasons for bringing it up are explained and she and Chuck talk about where to go with it. I'm envisioning Dan asking Chuck for some sex pointers in a future chapter, probably two or three out. It will by amusing for Chuck and awkward for Dan. Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter and suggestions for future chapters.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair slept very restlessly while at her father's villa. She understood where Chuck was coming from but that didn't mean she wasn't upset they went two days without making love. In the six months that they had been together, the only time they were able to keep their hands off each other was when they went through therapy. And knowing her father was under the same roof did not hinder her desire for Chuck, he was at the opposite end of the house and wouldn't have heard them anyway.

However, Chuck surprised her with his self-restraint and she let it go. It was now the morning they were leaving and she woke up first. After quietly slipping out of his arms, she got ready for the day before going downstairs for breakfast. When Chuck woke up to an empty bed he knew it wouldn't be pretty when he got downstairs. He took as long as he could as he got dressed and ready before he went looking for Blair.

"You're awake," Blair said when she saw him, a huge Cheshire cat grin on her face. "Daddy wants to show you around the vineyard before we leave, just the two of you."

"But first have breakfast," she told him as she patted the seat next to her. As he was sitting down, she said, "I made your coffee just the way you like it."

"Thank you," he said uneasily as he took a sip, smiling at how she had just the right amount of cream and sugar he liked.

Breakfast went by quicker than he would have liked and he was left alone with his soon-to-be father-in-law who led him outside and into the vineyard.

"Tell me," Harold said as he stopped walking and faced Chuck. "How would you have asked me for Blair's hand, had you done the right thing?"

Chuck was grateful he spent half of the night formulating the answer to that very question in case he was asked it. "I would have told you how in love with your daughter I am," he started as he put his hands in his pockets and looked his soon-to-be father-in-law in the eyes. "And how thankful I am we found our way back to each other and she found it in her heart to give me a second chance."

"I know my daughter is a good person," Harold told him. "What I don't know is what she sees in you."

"Blair makes me want to be a better person, I never stopped loving her," Chuck said as he needed to consciously remind himself to breathe and keep his nerves in check. "I plan on spending the rest of my life doing everything in my power to see that happiness is the only thing in her future. Your daughter is the most important part of my life."

"What makes this time different?" Harold asked. "How do I know you won't do something stupid again and break her heart? You've done that more than once to her."

"It won't happen again," Chuck assured him. "Blair means the world to me, nothing will make me jeopardize us this time around."

"Why should I believe you?" Harold inquired further. He already accepted Chuck when Blair stood by him the day before but wanted to see if he could stand up to his questions.

"It's not me you should believe," Chuck told him, "It's Blair. I'm not sure how I got so lucky to have her love me the way she does but she does, and I will spend the rest of my life proving to her that I'm worthy. She deserves nothing but the best, and I won't give her anything less."

"How do you make time for her with the move of Bass Industries?" Harold asked, continuing his questioning.

"Our relationship is my top priority," Chuck told him. "Work is important but not as much as Blair."

"You couldn't have figured this out before you broke her heart over and over?" Harold questioned with a gaze unnerved Chuck.

"Unfortunately, no," Chuck said soft laugh he tried to bite back but couldn't. "I'm not proud of who I was, but I'm not the same person you remember. Losing Blair was the wake-up call I needed to sort myself out. We've discussed this at length, Mr. Waldorf. While we hate that it took so long to reach this point, we both realize that time was what we needed."

Chuck stood there as Harold just stared at him, making Chuck more and more nervous with each second that passed.

"We should head back," Harold said as if he didn't just spend the last half hour interrogating his daughter's fiancé.

It was eerie how Harold was able to talk about the different grapes they passed and the process for making the wine without a second thought to the interrogation he just put Chuck through. He now realized where Blair got her ability to go from one situation to another without any segue or explanation.

Harold and Roman went with Blair and Chuck to see their jet off. The ride was tense and Chuck couldn't wait until he was finally alone with his fiancé.

"I can't believe you did that to me," he growled at her once he pulled her to him when the pilot closed the door to the cockpit.

"What?" she asked coyly as her hands began undoing his tie. "Daddy wanted to talk to you, and things seem to have gone well."

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean," he said as she continued undressing him from the waist up.

"That's good, because we couldn't have had much fun if you were injured," she smirked as her hands went to undo his belt.

"No," he whispered as he drew her to him, "I want this slow, and drawn out."

"Why?" she purred while pressing against him.

"To torture you," he said as he kissed the side of her face with a smirk and turned her around as he continued to kiss her, making his way to her neck as his arms wrapped around her.

"I like that kind of torture," she moaned as his lips went to the other side of her neck and she could feel him getting hard.

"We've just been cleared for take-off, Mr. and Mrs. Bass," the pilot announced. "Please make sure you're seated until we've reached our full descent."

"I think you've already done that," Blair smirked as she squealed when Chuck pulled her onto his lap as he fell back onto the couch.

"That can wait," he told her, flipping her underneath him. "This can't," he said as he kissed her neck.

His hand ran up and down her side as his lips ravaged every inch of skin they could on her neck and chest. He was just about to unzip the side of her dress when the pilot announced they were now free to move about the cabin.

Bringing her to a seated position, Chuck dropped to his knees. "I told you I'd be extra attentive," he smirked as his fingers nimbly pulled her underwear down. "You'll be orgasming in no time."

"Just once?" she moaned as he pushed her dress up and lightly began to kiss up her thigh.

"No, not just once," he told her as he gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge. "I'm going to stop talking now, and so are you."

Blair gasped as his tongue licked up her center, his lips wrapping around her sweet spot and gently sucking on it. Her screams filled his ears as he continued pleasuring her until her hips were shaking uncontrollably and he pulled back from her with a smirk.

She was still quaking from her climax when he moved her legs to rest on his back. "Can you handle more?" he asked smugly as his hands held her hips and he blew air up her thigh.

"Only one way to find out," she moaned as his lips were back at her center once more. Kissing around her folds, he could feel her arousal intensifying. When he finally flicked his tongue over her sweet spot, she screamed and her legs pulled him closer to her. His lips and tongue continued to bring her to orgasm, each one never fully complete before the next one was building.

When he let them overtake her, his tongue licked around her, kissing her before leaning back to stand. Blair lay back on the couch, motionless as her breathing returned to normal. Chuck quickly got the rest of his clothes off before lowering himself next to her, "Would you say I was attentive?"

"Oh, yes," she breathed as he pulled the dress off her and threw her bra to the floor.

She arched up to him and he held her down, "No, no, no. I'm in control and we're taking this at my pace."

"Alright," she conceded as her head rolled back to give him better access to her neck.

"I should be this attentive all the time," he noted. "You never do what I say."

She whimpered when she felt his hardness against her thigh. "Chuck," she screamed as he thrust into her and she dug her nails into his back as she held onto him tighter. "Please don't tease me."

"I won't," he said as he started rocking back and forth, "But I am taking my time."

"Fine by me," Blair gasped.

She was moaning, her hips moving with his as he brought them to their peaks. He groaned as she clenched her inner muscles around him as he moved in and slowly out of her. And staying true to his word, Chuck kept their pace languid as their climaxes intensified.

"You ready to let go?" he rasped as he felt her starting to convulse around him. His release exploded in her when she answered him with a scream, pulling him down on her.

Blair's breathing was still erratic when he rolled them so her back was against the couch. With his length still inside her, his arms wound around her and he brought their bodies flush against each other.

"I love you," he breathed, leaning into her and kissing her lips, "So much."

"I can't wait to be your wife, Chuck," she told him as her hands held his face. "We really need to step up our wedding plans."

"We can be in New York tonight if you want," he smirked.

"I was thinking next weekend," she said. "It's a slow week at the firm and I can probably take Friday off so we have a long weekend to interview wedding planners."

"That should work," Chuck told her. "There's nothing pressing this week but I'll have my laptop if something comes up. Do you think we'll be able to get appointments with the best."

"We already have them," she said. "Serena set them up yesterday, I was optimistic."

"How did you know I'd agree?" he asked as he squeezed her.

"I checked your calendar before we left," she revealed. "And I figured I'd be able to convince you one way or another."

"I gave in too easily then," he drawled suggestively as she nuzzled against him.

"No, you didn't," she smiled. "You were going to get lucky either way. That and I knew you wouldn't say no to anything pertaining to our wedding."

"That I can't," he said as he kissed her, groaning when the pilot announced their descent, which meant they had to untangle themselves from each other and get dressed.

**XOXO**

"So Chuck made it back in one piece from France," Nate smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

"He did," Blair smiled. "How about you? Have you had the Vanderbilt diamond couriered over yet?"

"Not yet," he told her. "Mom hasn't met her but she will soon."

"Good, just make sure your wedding doesn't interfere with mine," she said, "Or come before mine."

"Anything else you want to dictate about my personal life, B?" he asked while shaking his head.

"No, just that," she told him. "And you know better than to disrupt my wedding to Chuck. He won't be as forgiving."

"God help us," Nate cried, "The two of you have wedding fever."

"Well, it was a long time coming," she said. "We're anxious."

"Cold feet?" he asked.

"Not at all," Blair told him. "I've never been so calm in a relationship, it's a nice feeling."

"Good to know," Chuck drawled in her ear as his arms wrapped around her and he looked at Nate. "Have you two been waiting long?"

"Nope," Nate said as he downed his drink and stood up. "Is Serena joining us with Billy?"

"I came home and found them passed out on the couch," Chuck told them as Blair stood up and his arm never left her waist. "She took him to Kew Gardens and they're exhausted."

"Oh, we'll bring them back something," Blair said as they made their way to their table.

"How was your day?" she asked her fiancé when they were all seated and waiting for their dinner.

"Long," he told her as he took a big swig of his scotch, "But it's finally over. What about you two, eventful days?"

They talked about nothing and everything, losing track of time as it got later and later.

**XOXO**

Blair took Billy to the British Museum that afternoon. She told him about the Lewis Chessman they had and begged her to take him. She was surprised he didn't want to go with Chuck instead and found herself looking forward to spending the day with her nephew. Leaving Chuck alone with Serena wasn't anything for her to worry about. Dan was back in New York and the stepsiblings still had so much to catch up on.

"Do you two have sex when Billy is here?" Serena asked her stepbrother when there was a lull in their conversation.

"Not in front of him or so that he can hear us," Chuck told her with a look of disgust on his face. "What kind of people do you think we are?"

"The kind that can't keep your hands off each other," she said. "But I haven't heard anything now that I think of it. I usually could hear you both though, neither of you are exactly quiet."

"And you know that how?" he asked her with a smirk and a lewd look in his eyes.

"Because I was unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity of you two while in the throes before," she told him as she shuddered. "All these years and those sounds still haunt me."

"You sure it's not because you were secretly jealous?" Chuck smirked. "You were with Nathaniel. While he's my best friend, he isn't exactly skilled."

"I'm ignoring that," she said with a pointed look as his smirk deepened. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'm still surprised with how different you two are together, but still the same if that makes any sense."

"Scary as it sounds, I followed that," he laughed as a smile crept onto his face as he thought about Blair.

"I've never seen you so happy," Serena noted. "I always hoped you and Blair would end up together, you're perfect for each other."

"She says the same thing about you and Humphrey," he told her as his stepsister looked away. "He's not my favorite person but he's good for you. How long do you plan on stringing him along?"

"I'm not stringing him along," she told him. "Dan told me he's fine taking things slow with me. Besides, I have Billy to think about."

"Yeah, you do. Have you decided when you're going home?" Chuck asked. "Or do you plan on crashing with Blair and I indefinitely?"

"I don't know where home is anymore," she told him as the smirk was wiped off his face and he felt bad. "Martinique isn't home anymore because that's where we lost Carter. And New York, I know mom means well but she's stifling me with the hovering. Are you kicking us out?"

"No," he told her, "I just want to know what your plans are."

"Well, I was thinking of staying in London," Serena said. "You and Blair are here. Nate will probably stay here with Lenny. And Billy loves being around you all. I need to talk with Dan first to see how he would feel about moving."

"Brooklyn would move to the moon if it meant he could be with you again," he scoffed. "And you can stay as long as you like, Blair would kill me if I kicked you guys out."

"You are so whipped," she giggled.

"So what if I am?" he asked.

"Chuck Bass is all grown up and in love," she cooed as she pinched his cheeks teasingly.

"Stop it," he said as he shook her off. Unable to keep the smile off his face, he added, "But I really am."

**XOXO**

"We should probably have a prenup," Blair said casually as they were getting into bed that night.

"Absolutely not," he said angrily as his head snapped around to face her. "No."

"It's just a precaution," she told him calmly. "Have you forgotten that I'm a lawyer?"

"No, people only sign prenups when they don't know if they'll work," Chuck said. "We don't need one. This will be our one and only marriage."

"I know that," Blair said, "But it's just in case."

"No, I'll give in to you on a lot but not this," he told her. "We will not begin our marriage by discussing a hypothetical divorce, no."

"This is only a back-up plan, in place to protect us if something goes wrong," she said.

"I don't care," Chuck told her. "If I'm stupid enough to screw this up again, you deserve to take me for all I'm worth."

"It's not that I think you'll do something stupid. I could do something stupid," she said. "Or we could just decide one day we want out."

"What are you saying?" he asked with panic. "Are you saying you could see yourself cheating on me?"

"Of course not, I only want to be with you," she told him. "But one of the associates is in the middle of a messy divorce and he and his wife seemed so happy, it's given me food for thought."

"No," he reiterated. "Now I'm not saying this to upset you but I have considerably more money than you do and I think of it as ours. Anything I have is yours, Blair. I hope you feel the same."

"You know I do," she said as her hand rested on his face and she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "And it's no secret that you're wealthier than I am. You should be protected in case something happens. I'm not marrying you for your money, I'm marrying you because I love you. Because you are the only man in this world I see my future with, because you are the only man I want to father my children. Love is the only reason I want to marry you. But I want a prenup so that we're protected, you especially, if something goes wrong."

"How can you be thinking like this?" he asked. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me and I can't wrap my head around bringing you anything but happiness. Please, we don't a safety net. I'm all in this marriage, I don't ever want to look forward and not see you next to me. And I know we'll fight, it's what we do, but we love each other and that always wins out."

"Then what does it matter if we sign it and it sits in a safe deposit box somewhere?" she asked.

"It does matter," he stressed. "It matters because by allowing it to be drawn up we're letting ourselves think about the possibility of a divorce. No, marriage means no looking back, ever. Please, tell me you get that. As it is, I'm on the verge of a heart attack with this kind of talk."

"I do get it," she said gently. "And you win, no prenup."

"Thank you," he said as his breathing was still uneven. "I was not expecting this tonight."

"I'm sorry," Blair said as she snuggled into his side. "Upsetting you wasn't my intention. I just thought it was something we should discuss."

"It's fine, love," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "But after everything we've gone through, the thought of us not lasting forever is devastating. You're the only woman I could ever see myself marrying."

"You ruined me for anyone else," she told him. "No one makes me feel like you do."

"I like knowing that," he said quietly with his vulnerability shining. "My heart's been yours since I was sixteen."

"Let's make love," she whispered against his neck. "All I want is to get lost in you."

He answered her by gently rolling her underneath him. "Yes," he breathed as he pulled the nightgown over her head.

Blair arched up to him as she started to unbutton his shirt. Her lips were on his neck as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and her hands gripped at his back.

Chuck had her moaning as he kissed the valley between her breasts and his hands slipped the underwear off her hips. Before he could move any further south, she pulled him back up to her as her toes hooked onto the waistband of his pajamas and pushed them, along with his boxers, down.

"I need to feel you in me, now," she rasped in his ear as he kicked his pants off and she pressed against him.

Very little foreplay was needed as they both just wanted to connect with each other. Chuck positioned himself between her legs without delay and slowly entered her, remaining still as her warmth conformed around him.

"Chuck," she gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in as close to her as she could, "Please start moving."

"Better?" he asked as his forearms rested on either side of her and his lips began ravaging her neck.

"Yes," she cried out as her hips pushed his up and his pushed hers down, their rhythm building up their climaxes.

They maintained eye contact throughout their lovemaking, the intensity between them making the experience even more powerful as they memorized every expression and noise the other made. Finally reaching their peaks, Chuck's release shuddered into Blair as her orgasm surrounded him.

"I love you, Chuck," she said as she rolled on top of him and rested her head against his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you," he told her, rubbing her back as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

**XOXO**

Lily, Rufus, Eric, and Dan flew in for the party to celebrate the opening of the London office for Bass Industries. Blair's parents also flew in. The parents were staying at the Chelsea hotel while Dan and Eric stayed with Chuck and Blair at the townhouse.

"Mrs. Rose," Chuck said as he kissed the older woman's cheek, "How are you enjoying the party?"

"Very impressive, Charles," Eleanor told him as he studied the man in front of her. "And may I add, so are you."

He looked at her as his eyebrows furrowed and she continued, "You are so different than what I remember. I always hoped you two would find your way back to each other. You're perfect for each other."

"Thank you," Chuck said sincerely, "That means so much coming from you."

"You make my daughter very happy," she said.

"She makes me very happy," he smiled as he spotted Blair across the room talking with Dan.

"So this is really happening, you're going to marry Chuck Bass?" Dan asked her as he nudged her with his shoulder.

"I am," Blair smiled as she locked eyes with her fiancé across the room. "When's your wedding to Serena happening?"

"Slow down," he choked. "We aren't even dating yet."

"Chill out," she said. "I know you're taking your time. And trust me, she appreciates it."

"You look very pretty, Blair," Billy told her as he and Serena made their way over to them. "Your hair is very shiny."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You look very handsome yourself. Did Chuck give you that bowtie?"

"He did," Billy smiled as he played with it. "He showed me how to tie it but I need him to show me again. I don't remember how to do it."

"We'll ask him when we get home," Blair told him. "Look," she said as Chuck walked up to the stage to give his speech.

"I'd like to say thank you to the Board members and everyone who was instrumental in the opening of the London office," Chuck began as he surveyed the room, finding Lily and nodding at her. "My stepmother and member of the Board, Lily, thank you for holding things down in New York while I get us settled here."

He continued thanking various Board members and employees before finding Blair and raising his champagne flute to her. "But none of this would have been possible without my beautiful, soon-to-be wife, Blair Waldorf," Chuck said. "It's with her love and inspiration that all this became a reality. Bass Industries has always had a presence in Europe but now we have a home here, like I do with Blair."

Chuck had the women in attendance swooning with the way he was looking at Blair and the men were wondering how he commanded such authority while being so open about his feelings.

"And now, enjoy the party," he raised his glass again before making his way into the crown once again.

"Great speech, very sexy," she purred in his ear as she gave him a hug, pressing against him and turning him on without looking anyone the wiser. "I can't wait to get you alone."

"Looking forward to it," he said as they pulled back and she made her way to say hello to guests she hadn't spoke with yet.

"Blair is quite at ease here," Harold noted as he and Chuck watched Blair talking animatedly with associates from the new London base of Bass Industries. "I must say, I never expected to be here, with you of all people."

"You really don't like me," Chuck said without thinking. Before he could backpedal, Harold spoke first.

"No, I don't," Harold told him. "But my daughter loves you so that's enough for me to tolerate you."

"Know this though," he continued as Chuck held his breath, "If you hurt her, nothing will save you."

"Trust me, Mr. Waldorf, I know," Chuck said. "Blair is safe with me. I waited seven years to make things right with her. She'll want for nothing."

"Keep proving that," Harold said as he noticed someone trying to get Chuck's attention. "You're being called upon, go, we'll talk more later."

As Chuck walked across to speak with one of his colleagues, he passed Blair and their sides brushed against each other as they smiled and kept walking.

"Did you behave yourself, daddy?" Blair asked him. "I hope you weren't too hard on Chuck, he's very good to me."

"So you keep telling me," Harold said as he put his arm through Blair's and saw the look of love she exchanged with Chuck. "You really do love him?"

"More than anything," she told him. "Please be nice to him, for me."

"Alright, Blair bear," he said as he kissed the side of her head, "For you."

Blair was smiling as Harold shot Chuck a look that told him he was watching him, and always would be.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**Preview for the next chapter – Blair's parents as well as the van der Humphrey's are in London and will be with Chuck and Blair for a while and partake in some of the wedding planning. I'm thinking of separating the men and the women because I like to see Blair bonding with Lily and Eleanor as well as Serena. And who doesn't want to see the awkwardness of Chuck and his three soon-to-be father-in-laws? At least he'll have Nate and Eric there as well as Dan and Billy. Any suggestions for what you'd like to see them do?**_

_**They also find their new house and as they start to move in, it finally hits them that they are getting married. More talk of the future so expect some fluff, a sweet Chuck, and an emotional Blair. She really opens up about how her feelings on motherhood while she and Chuck talk about how their goals for the future line up. The wedding and honeymoon will probably be in another two or three chapters. **_

_**Thoughts on the following scene – Blair needs to go to Germany for work and she and Chuck, after spending 72 hours apart, decide to keep things hot between them. I'm thinking phone sex. Or should Chuck fly out to her for an international booty call? **_

_**I've also updated the poll on my profile page and would love if you voted as I'm trying to figure out what my next rotation of stories will be. But don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with my current stories, it will be a while before the new ones are posted. Thanks in advance!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! The updates are far apart because I'm swamped at work but I'm love writing my Chair stories. Especially this one because they are seven years in the future and have matured, something I hope they do on the show so they can finally be together once and for all.

On that note, I'm going to try not to rant too much about the start of season five because, quite frankly, I was incredibly disappointed. After the first fifteen minutes I needed to turn it off because it was just too much for me to watch. My friend was able to fill me in and I watched the Chair clips online with one eye closed in discomfort. Chuck is completely self-destructing and going off the rails while watching Blair hang all over Louis isn't what I watch Gossip Girl for. Any character growth for my favorite pairing, and there wasn't much of it in season four, was completely decimated in the return of this season. Blair being pregnant was quite a surprise because I didn't think the writers would actually go there. Now we just have to wait to find out who the father is. If the baby is Dan's, I'm official done with Gossip Girl. Louis would make sense but it just has to be Chuck's for obvious reasons.

End of rant with that but I will tell you the revelation I came to about Chair's relationship – it is exactly like that of Carrie and Big on Sex and the City! Both couples are epic but as soon as things begin to settle into normalcy for them, one of them has to f*ck it all up by doing something stupid. Also, neither couple can stay away from each other for too long despite the hurt and baggage they have. And, they always compare their current relationship to what they had with each other and nothing ever seems to measure up. So, on that note, my prediction is that Chair won't get their happily ever after until the series finale.

But, enough about the fiasco on the show and back to their relationship in my story – loving, tumultuous at times, and full of passion =*)

By the way, the new chapters of _Of Course_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ will be up sometime this week. I also posted my new story, _Could it Be_, and would love your feedback on it. The premise is different than most Blair is pregnant post 4x22 stories but the idea came to me so I ran with it. If you read it, please leave a review so I know what you think of it.

Comet Tail – Thanks! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter 224 – Thank you! Harold continues to give Chuck a hard time and Chuck decides to fight back. Looking forward to what your thought of this chapter.

Ellibells – Thanks so much! I think every woman should have an attentive Chuck Bass ;) More daddy interrogation in this chapter as well as more smut and Chair sweetness. Can't wait to read your next review.

Stella296 – Thanks you! There is some Chuck and Billy in this chapter but I do have more planned with Billy and Chair for the next chapter. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like how Harold is towards Chuck as well as the sibling interaction between Chuck and Serena. It's fun for me to write fanfiction because the current direction on the show is just making me sad. It will probably get better, and Chuck is so hot this season, but I really just watch the show for Chair. Anyways, can't wait to read your next review and hear what you think of the new season.

Pty – Thanks so much! There will be more of the other characters in the next chapter. I focused more on Chair in this one because the new season is really bumming me out with how Blair is still with Louis (yet pregnant, hopefully by Chuck) and Chuck is back to whoring around. What did you think of it? As always, I can't wait for your review of this chapter and hopefully you have some spoilers of a happy Chair reunion.

My anonymous review – Thanks! I agree, looking forward to what you think of it.

Svenjen – Thank you! Agreed, Chuck's mouth is capable of some pretty mind-blowing things ;) Can't wait to read what you think of the smut in this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Their days consisted of wedding planning with their parents. Lily, Rufus, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Roman were staying at the Chelsea hotel as the engaged couple finalized plans for their wedding. When Blair went out with Harold the day before, Chuck had an amazing time with Eleanor, Cyrus, and Roman.

However, now that he was spending the day with just Blair's father and stepfathers, things were going from bad to worse in record time. He thought having Nate, Dan, Billy, and Rufus there would cut some of the tension but all it did was exacerbate it. When Harold wasn't being passive aggressive to Chuck, he was praising Dan relentlessly.

"Didn't you and Blair go out for tea her first summer here, Dan?" Harold asked his daughter's friend.

"We did," Dan said as Chuck narrowed his eyes. "We had fun that visit, but that was a long time ago."

"How was your day with Blair yesterday, Mr. Waldorf?" Chuck asked Harold.

"I enjoyed spending time with just my daughter," Harold told him, "As I'm told you do."

Chuck was counting down the moments until tea was over yet dreading spending even more time with his future father-in-law during dinner. When they were seated, he decided to give them what he got them for the wedding. He was out shopping with Blair at Hermes and spotted them. She thought it was sweet that he thought to get them and encouraged him to give them to them at this dinner.

"Is this how you won over my daughter, by taking her to fancy places and getting her expensive gifts?" Harold asked as he opened the orange box and picked up the platinum cufflinks.

"Of course not," Chuck told him. "I won your daughter over by showing her how in love I am, and money wasn't needed."

Nate and Roman tried not to smile too much because they both knew that Chuck was referring to their awesome sex life. But, they also knew that Chuck loved Blair more than his own life and would always put her first.

"Like you did when you were in my home, very rude," Harold said.

"We did no such thing," Chuck countered heatedly. "I have a great deal of respect for you, Mr. Waldorf, and would not do something to undermine that. I assure you nothing of impropriety happened while we were in your home."

"But it happens in yours," Harold said.

"Now, now," Cyrus interjected, "Blair and Charles are adults. What they do in private is none of our business."

"Tell us how it went in New York," Roman inquired enthusiastically, eager to change the subject as well as learn more about their wedding plans.

"It went very well," Chuck said with a smile. "Blair and I chose a wedding planner."

"Poor guy," Nate said with a laugh, "He's in for a ride with you two."

"A ride?" Billy asked, confused as to why they would have a ride at their wedding.

"It means that Chuck and Blair are not the easiest people to work for," Dan told him as Billy nodded and everyone except Harold and Chuck laughed.

"We know what we want," Chuck said, "And that's perfection. He's also working with the staff at the Palace for the reception so they know how I like things as well as to follow whatever guidelines Blair sets."

"That sounds right," Rufus grinned. "And Lily insists on checking in with them."

"So you're covered on all fronts," Cyrus said happily. "Eleanor and I cannot wait for the wedding."

"Can you wait, Chuck?" Harold asked, still unsure of the young man's commitment to Blair.

"Why don't you like Chuck?" Billy asked Harold to everyone's surprise.

"Excuse me?" Harold said as he looked across at Billy who just smiled sweetly at him.

"You haven't been nice to Chuck all day, why?" Billy reiterated. "Did he do something to you?"

"The boy asked you a question, Harold," Roman said, trying to hide his amusement and failing miserably.

Harold was stunned, he wasn't expecting to be called out on his indifference to Chuck. "I'm just surprised that he and Blair are together again," he told him.

Billy looked between Chuck, Nate, and Dan before looking at Harold. Serena and Dan gave him the very abbreviated version of their on-off-on-off-now on relationship and he saw how crazy they were for each other. "But they're happy," Billy said. "Don't you want that for them?"

"Of course I do," Harold said, confused that he was having this conversation with a four-year-old.

"Harold," Roman cut in, "The boy makes a point. Where are your manners?"

By this point, Harold was now embarrassed that he was called out by a child and remained on his best behavior for the rest of the night. When it was time to leave, Harold held back to talk with Chuck.

"Mr. Waldorf," Chuck said, "I'm making every effort here to show you how I've changed. But if you continue to see me as how I used to be, we'll get nowhere."

"You're right, I have," Harold told him. "And you have changed. But my reservations aren't going anywhere. You hurt Blair on more than one occasion and I remember that. She's happy now and I don't think you will hurt her again, but I need to watch out for my daughter. You understand if I'm cautious."

"I understand that," Chuck said, "But you need to give me the benefit of the doubt. Blair is safe with me, always."

Harold smiled at how nervous Chuck was, as well as how sincere he was. "Fine," Harold said, "But my guard will always be up."

"I can live with that," Chuck told him as he extended his hand, breathing an internal sigh of relief when Harold took it with a smile as the olive branch was finally accepted.

**XOXO**

"I've wanted to have my way with you on this desk since I first visited you here," Chuck told her as he leaned against the desk. "How furious would you be if I pushed it all off and just took you on it?"

Blair pretended to get angry at the thought before she started to smirk and stood up. "If you neatly move everything off my desk and put it on that table," she said as she pressed against him and nipped at his earlobe, "You can take me on it however you want."

"However I want?" he asked with a smirk as he held her to him.

"Within reason, Bass," she told him. "Even I have my limits."

She watched with lust in her eyes and he quickly cleared her desk, the both of them eager for a mid-day tryst.

"See," he said once everything was neatly transferred to the table and he pulled her to him once more, "I can be a good boy when I want something."

"You know I like you better when you're bad," she purred while she looked up at him through her lashes as her fingers expertly undid his belt and zipper.

She gasped as he quickly turned her so her back was against his chest, his one hand holding her to him as his other pushed her dress up and pulled her underwear down.

"I know," he drawled as he bent her over the desk without breaking contact with her. "And I know how much you love it this way."

"Yes, I do," she moaned as he held her hips and roughly slid into her wetness.

Blair gripped the sides of her desk as he thrust into her, hitting her sweet spot at an angle that made her want to scream out in pleasure. She bit back her screams though, her secretary and the other partners were sure to know what she and Chuck were doing in her office but she didn't want it confirmed for them.

"No sounds today, love?" he drawled seductively in her ear as his hips stilled. "Maybe I should just stop now?"

"Don't you dare," she gasped as she reached back and took hold of his tie. "I can't have anyone know what I do with you in here. But if you take me to the hotel tonight, I'll scream all night for you."

"That could be arranged," he told her as gently bit her neck and swiveled his hips, causing her to moan lowly as she pulled at his tie. "Can you let go of me now? I have work to do getting you off."

"You can still do that," Blair said as she held his tie and turned to face him. "But I like being the one in control."

"How is it that I'm the one on top of you and still aren't in control?" he asked teasingly.

"Because I'm a Waldorf," she told him with a smirk.

"Not for long," he drawled as his arms wrapped around her and he resumed his slow thrusts into her. She let go of his tie to hold onto the desk once more and he pulled back to a standing position, thrusting faster into her.

He caught her by surprise when he slipped his fingers between them and rubbed her sweet spot, making her cry out his name. She silenced immediately as a gasp escaped her lips and Chuck brought her to her peak. With her shuddering around him, she felt his release explode in her. He stayed inside her for a few moments before withdrawing from her. He was tucking himself back into his boxers when she turned around to face him.

Breathing heavily, Blair pulled her underwear out of his jacket pocket and slowly stepped back into them before pulling her dress down, smoothing it out as she did so. Chuck's hands were on either side of her, smirking as he watched her.

"What?" she asked as she started on him, her hands at his belt making sure his shirt was neat. "I need us both presentable when that door is opened again. As it is, some of the associates are already starting to talk about your visits."

"Really, what do they say?" he asked with an amused smirk on his lips.

"That you're visits are nothing more than afternoon delights," she told him as she straightened his tie, wrapping her arms around him when she was finished. "And that they're amazed I get any work done when I could be shagging you."

"Are these associates male or female?" Chuck asked.

"Both," she said, "And it probably didn't help matters that all I did was smirk."

"This office needed to be properly christened as well," Chuck told her, using the words she did when she visited him at work. "Now I've done you on the desk, as well as under it."

She was giggling when his lips were at her neck and he rasped, "And whenever I get a free minute the only thing I can think about is shagging you senseless."

Chuck was soon sucking on her clavicle while she leaned against the desk, moaning quietly. They were pressed against each other and her hands wrapped around his shoulders as he continued his assault on her neck.

When he heard his phone buzz, he pulled back from her to get it out of his pocket. Reading the email, he smirked when he saw the mark he just made on her.

"Great," she sighed as she looked down to see the hickey forming where Chuck's mouth was just moments ago. "Now I have to figure out how to cover this for the rest of the afternoon, not to mention the rest of the week as well."

"While you figure out how to cover my love bite, I'm going back to work," he said as he went to leave.

"Oh, no you don't," Blair told him as her legs wrapped around his waist and she bit the skin of his neck just above where his shirt collar was. "You're not leaving here without my mark on you."

**XOXO**

Blair was meeting Chuck for lunch during the week and somehow the topic got to them starting a family.

"The thought of being a mother terrifies me," she said quietly as she took a sip of her water.

This was the first Chuck heard of her fear and was surprised. He always thought Blair would make the most amazing mother. She was the one who always made sure that he, Nate, and Serena were alright despite the situations they usually found themselves in.

"You'll be an amazing mother," he told her. "You always took such great care of us growing up."

"I'm afraid of turning into Eleanor," she said. "I don't want my child to go through what I did growing up."

"They won't," Chuck assured her with a smile. "You and I won't turn into our parents. We know better."

"We say that now, but what happens when we get caught up with everything?" she asked. "You and I are very driven people. Our careers are important to us, not to mention we can't get enough of each other. I'm afraid we'll change if we have kids."

"Of course we'll change," he told her as he took her hand in his. "Look at us now, we've already changed from how we used to be. But we keep getting better as time goes on. What's really bothering you?"

"Who's going to take care of our children?" she asked. "Will we get a nanny or should one of us stay home for a while? I love Eleanor but to Dorota was more of a mother to me. I don't think I'd be happy if I turned into a stay-at-home mom. I'll love my children, of course, but I love my career."

"What would you say to me staying home with them?" Chuck suggested as her eyes widened, the thought never occurring to her. "Granted, I don't know the first thing about raising children but I do know what to avoid. And I'd like to have a close relationship with our children."

Blair couldn't help it, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her fiancé. "You would do that?" she asked. "You would stay home while I went out to work?"

"I would," he told her. "I could set up a home office and go in to work when needed for meetings and such. I'd love that arrangement."

"I love you," she smiled as she leaned across the table to kiss his lips. "I am so lucky to have you. Our kids are going to be lucky to have you."

He chuckled, "What can I say? Chuck Bass is all grown up."

"And he's all mine," Blair smirked.

**XOXO**

"Why are we leaving the city?" Blair asked him with a scowl as their car left London and was making its way to the highway. "I told you I wasn't leaving South Kensington, and you agreed. Besides, that last townhouse was perfect."

"I think you'll find this place even more perfect," Chuck told her as he pulled her to him, "When the realtor sent me this property, I knew we needed to see it in person and give it a chance."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as he held her tighter.

"Kent, and you'll like the area," he assured her with a smirk. "The house we're looking at costs an obscene amount of money and I know you'll have a wonderful time decorating it."

"Decorating?" she asked. "I don't have time to decorate our new home. As it is I don't have time to plan our wedding. We have a wedding planner and we'll get an interior designer."

"See," he smiled, "You're already thinking about decorating our new home."

Blair pouted, "I hate when you're right." He smirked as she took his hand and said, "Come on, I want to see the rest of this place."

The realtor stayed on the ground floor while they checked out the upstairs. As soon as Blair walked into the master bedroom, Chuck knew she would go for the house. In addition to the high ceilings, the bathroom had a huge tub and there were two closets the size of a small bedroom.

"You may have half of one of these," she told him when they stood in the doorway to one of the closets.

"Two-thirds and you have a deal," he told her as his eyes narrowed and he watched her.

"Fine," she said as she walked down the hall to see the rest of the house.

The last room they needed to see was a small bedroom and Blair couldn't help but think it would make the perfect nursery.

"What are you thinking?" Chuck asked as they looked around the room.

"This could be a nursery," she smiled as she walked to the window. "The view of the yard is amazing. I can see our kids playing out there. I think I can also see us out there with them."

"Absolutely," he said. "I can't wait for that."

"But will you love me when I'm a hormonal pregnant lady with a list of crazy demands?" she asked with a pout.

"I put up with your demands now," he told her with a smirk. "Why should that change?"

She gasped in dismay and swatted at him only to have him catch her arm and pulled her to him. "Do you really like this place? I know it's like an hour outside of London but we'll have door to door car service and if you really don't like, we can look exclusively in London."

"Put the offer in now," she said with a smile. "I want this house."

"Then this house is what you shall get," he said as he kissed her.

They must have taken longer than the realtor was expecting because they broke apart when they heard her cough. "How do you like it?" she asked them. "I know it's outside of London but as soon as I saw this place I immediately thought of you two."

"I love it," Blair told her as she looped her arm through Chuck's. "I love it so much that Chuck and I are ready to make an offer. We don't want to lose this house."

"Excellent," she smiled as she mentally calculated her massive commission, "Let me get the paperwork in the car and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Wonderful," Chuck said before turning back to his fiancé when the realtor was gone. "Are we really buying this house?"

"We are," Blair said as she leaned into him. "I just hope it's ready to move into when we get back from our honeymoon."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" he asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise," she told him. "One that I hope you'll love."

"If you're there, I know I will," he smiled. "Is it still clothing optional?"

"There will be no clothing allowed," she smirked, "Unless we leave the hotel room."

He was nibbling on her earlobe when the realtor interrupted them once again to sign the paperwork for the house. After filling out the numerous forms and hearing back from the owner, they had the house and were on their way to celebrate with Nate, Lenny, Serena and Billy.

**XOXO**

"What are you wearing?" Chuck asked her. Blair had been gone for the past two days on a business trip and wouldn't be back from Munich for another two.

"Nothing," she purred as she lay under the covers in her hotel room.

"Really?" Chuck asked. "What if one of your colleagues knocks on your door?"

"That's what they invented robes for," she told him. "Besides, I rarely wear anything to bed these days with you. As it is, I miss you terribly."

"I miss you too, love," he said as an idea came to him. "What would you say to indulging in some phone sex with your horny, lonely fiancé?"

"I'd say, can we do me first?" she asked with excitement as she felt herself getting wet at the mere thought of it.

"You always come first," he told her. "Why would this be any different?"

"Is this your idea of foreplay? Because you've done better," she whined as her hands ran across her abdomen, eager for what he was about to tell her.

"I haven't even started yet. Let your hand wander between your legs," he drawled as she did.

"Now what?" she gasped as her fingers brushed against her sweet spot.

"Feel for that nub I always wrap my lips around," he told her as he felt himself getting harder at the sounds she was making. "Do you have it?"

"Yes," she moaned as she teased herself with light touches.

"Now, slowly move your index finger over it in circles," he said. "And imagine I'm between your legs."

"Chuck," she breathed as she pleasured herself and he felt his pants get incredibly tight and uncomfortable, "I wish you were here."

"So do I," he told her, quickly making his way to the next available elevator. Thankfully, it was empty so he was able to continue, "What would you have me do to you if I were there?"

"I'd be running my fingers through your hair and pulling you closer to me," she breathed as she slipped a finger into her folds. "This is nowhere near as good as when you go down on me."

"Good thing I'm here then," Chuck drawled as he put his phone down on the dresser and started taking off his tie. He slipped into her room unnoticed moments earlier and wasted no time in stripping his clothes off. The sight of her completely naked and pleasuring herself was arousing him to no end. Her one hand was between her legs and her other was on her breast, her fingers tweaking her nipple as she rubbed her folds.

"You're here," she said with surprise, her hands stilling on her body as she watched him undress. "How?"

"The jet, of course," he told her as he crawled next to her, pressing his hardness against her thigh as his lips captured her nipple and he started to suck on it as his fingers ran up her wet center.

"Chuck," she gasped as he plunged two fingers into her wetness while his thumb stroked her swollen sweet spot.

Blair was writhing underneath him when he said, "God, I've missed the feel and taste of you."

His lips were still on her breast as his fingers brought her to a quick climax. She cried out with her orgasm while Chuck withdrew his from her and slowly licked her off his fingers, moaning as he tasted her.

"Now can I have you?" she breathed as her fingers ran through his hair. "Because I need to feel you."

"Why do you think I'm here?" he smirked as he positioned himself between her legs.

She cried out as he entered her, moving in and out slowly as she clutched at his shoulders and they moved as one. There was a push and pull to their lovemaking as they got lost in one another. When Chuck came in her, Blair screamed and brought him in closer to her by wrapping her legs around him.

He collapsed on top of her, the two of them catching their breath before Blair rolled them over and straddled his waist. "I'm not done with you yet," she said as she lowered onto him and whispered in his ear. "We're not getting much sleep tonight."

"Didn't think I would," he told her as he sat up and they made love facing each other, slowly reaching their climaxes.

"This was a great surprise," she told him as she curled into his side hours later. "Thank you."

"I could barely sleep these last two nights," he revealed. "It's incredible how empty a bed gets when you get used to someone else being in it with you."

"Will you be here in the morning?" she asked as she nuzzled against him. "I'd hate to wake up alone."

"I'll be right here," he told her with a smile. "My first meeting isn't until eleven so if I'm on the jet by eight I'll be back at the office in time."

"We really can't stay away from each other for long," she said as she kissed his chest. "I like that."

"Too much time apart does us no good," he said. "If we can be together, we should be."

"Agreed," she sighed as her arm draped across him and she held onto his hipbone. They fell into an easy silence as his fingers traced circles on her lower back.

"In four months we'll be married," she smiled against him. "Any second thoughts?"

"None," he told her without hesitation, "This past year has been amazing."

"You know what I'm looking forward to even more now?" she asked as she rested her chin on his abdomen and looked up at him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Being pregnant with your child," she told him as he started to smile. "I've been afraid of getting too happy with you for fear of something going wrong. No more though, you and I are getting married very soon and I want everything with you."

Blair must have seen the pain flash in his eyes as she added, "We've been through so much, our relationship's never been more secure than it is now. Nothing will tear us apart this time."

"And you think a child will strengthen that?" he asked. "Because you know I want children with you more than anything but I know why you're hesitant. We can wait."

"I know we can," she said. "And I do want time with just you after we're married. All I'm saying is that I'm looking forward to day I am pregnant with your child. But it will be a wait."

"Waiting works for me. You want to practice for the day you are ready?" he smirked as he nudged her with his leg.

"Do you even need to ask?" she purred, crawling on top of him to kiss him as he flipped on top of her.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**Preview of the next chapter – NJBC dinner, Blair and Chuck babysit Billy while Dan and Serena go away for the weekend (I'll probably include Dan asking Chuck for some sex pointers, hehe), finalizing of wedding plans, and possibly the wedding vows. **_

_**What would you like to read? More parental interaction, Chair fluff with Billy, Chair smut, more on Nate and Lenny and Dan and Serena? Let me know and I'll do my best to include it =D**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Author's Note: Thanks for all your support on this story! I love reading your reviews and seeing adds to favorites or alerts =)

My apologies for the long delay on this update, I got a bad case of writer's block for this story and was finally hit with the inspiration I needed to get this posted. And not that this should surprise you, but the longest part of this chapter is the smut (hopefully you find it hot and steamy as that's what I was going for). This story is winding down and will probably have three or four more chapters before the epilogue.

This chapter is sweet and fluffy and smutty, just how I like Chair represented. With the show the way it is, that's what I need. My fanfiction bubble is safe and I'm staying here until Chair is reunited on the show. What I've seen so far this season is too painful to continue watching and I am not that masochistic.

Onto my rant about the show, I didn't watch 5x05 but from the clips of Chuck I saw online, he's the only character I like (big surprise there, LOL). He's finally maturing and trying to turn his life around. Blair, on the other hand, is on my last nerves with how she's acting with Louis and I can't wait for that sissy to be gone. What I want to know is how he's still with Blair after he found the paternity test. Even if it says he's the father (which I still don't believe it is), why isn't he upset that his fiancé even needed a paternity test in the first place? Blair cheated on him, with Chuck! If that doesn't send the pansy prince packing I don't know what will. But something has to, I hope.

I also didn't watch 5x06 but that apology scene, LOVE! And the promo for 5x07 with Chair kissing, swoon! =*) Chances are good for me to watch that because it looks like Louis is away, at least that's what the review I read said, and there is a Chair kiss! Even though another promo shows Blair slapping Chuck, it still looks hot. Blair is so much more sizzling with Chuck than with Louis, I sense zero chemistry with her and the prince. Them being together is such a farce =/

Also, I remember reading somewhere that Louis is only signed on as a guest star for part of season five so hopefully he's on his way out and the Chair reunion (and hopefully a really hot sex scene) will ensue.

I have my theory about what's going to play out with Blair's pregnancy but I'll wait to see what happens during the buildup to the 100th episode. If you want to know what I think, message me. I'm not in the mood to get flamed for my theory but I could see it happening with these crazy writers.

My new story, _Could__ it__ Be?_, is up to four chapters and in my mind is how season five should be. The plotline for that one is Blair did get pregnant by Chuck in 4x22, broke off her engagement with Louis, and disappeared from her New York life and into the English countryside. It's exploring Chair's complicated relationship now that Chuck has found Blair and their daughter. If you check it out, leave a review and let me know what you think of it =)

New chapters of that story, _Of__ Course_, and _Beauty__ and__ the __Beast_ will be up in the next week or two as well. The updates are longer apart but they will be posted, I go back and forth writing them all.

Ellibells – Thank you so much! More Billy cuteness in this chapter as Chair babysits. While I'm not English, I love England and plan on moving there at some point in the next few years. Hope you enjoy the babysitting and smut in this chapter and I can't wait to read your next review.

Comet Tail – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Trosev – Thank you! I love writing Chair playful and loving life (and each other) so I'm glad you agree. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! The show has been disappointing for me in terms of Chair happiness but I'm loving Chuck's maturity arc. And the next episode with that Chair kiss will probably get me to watch the episode, a first for me this season. Louis really needs to go, he's pathetic. I'm happy that you love Chair grown up in this story. There will be some wedding drama next chapter so I can't wait for your thoughts/suggestions on that. As always, I can't wait to read your next review.

Pty – Thanks so much! This season does have a lot more drama, I'm just not a fan of this much drama. It's getting very far-fetched and I miss Chair. I still believe the baby is Chuck's, it has to be. I'm glad I was able to surprise you with the last chapter and hopefully you won't cringe at the Dan/Chuck sex talk. Looking forward to your next review and more spoilers on when it looks like Chuck and Blair will be back on the road to their reconciliation.

Wrighthangal – Thanks! You asked and I'm delivering, more hot smut to follow. Can't wait to read your review on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Isn't Billy adorable? I love mature Chair so that's how I write them, glad that you like them like that as well. And I agree, it really needs to spread to the show, ASAP. Can't wait to read your next review.

Watermelon2014 – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Claussxis – Thank you so much! Happy you're still reading and enjoying this story. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair and Chuck were already seated at their usual table in the corner when Serena, Dan, Nate, and Lenny arrived. Billy was at the townhouse with Eric, Lily, and Rufus for the evening. Blair's parents had gone back to France and everyone felt the tension lift with their departure. No matter how cordial Harold appeared to be with his daughter's fiancé, it was evident he still had his reservations.

The engaged pair were nuzzled together, their drinks already ordered when their friends joined them at the table. Blair noticed them first and looked up, her hand resting on Chuck's thigh as she said, "Sit, we've been waiting for you."

"Are we interrupting something?" Nate asked with a grin as he pulled out Lenny's chair while Dan did the same thing for Serena.

"No," Blair told him, "So save your prudish comments for tonight."

"How was work?" Dan asked with a smile. He was usually the one that kept the peace and knew that a topic change was needed.

"Long," Chuck said as he took a sip of his scotch. "But that fire's been put out now and I'm looking forward to dinner. What about you all, good day?"

"Of course they had a good day," Blair said to him. "You, Lenny, and I are the only ones reporting to work."

"We're on vacation," Serena told her as she looked at Dan and Nate. Blair's eyebrows went up and the blonde added, "I know it's been a while but we've had fun. Haven't you?"

"I love having you here," Blair told her friend. "But I love to tease you even more. And relax, Chuck told me you're afraid we'll kick you. We'd never do that."

"Thanks, B," Serena gushed. "But now onto what I really want to know. Chuck flying to Germany to surprise you for the night, that must have been fun."

"Dude, you're making us look bad," Nate said as Blair rested her hand on her fiancé's thigh. "An international booty call, you two really can't be apart for long."

"We don't have to be," Blair told him. "And it was a wonderful surprise, we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves."

"You boys need to step it up," Lenny grinned as she looked at Nate and Dan while Chuck and Blair started to kiss. "Chuck is putting you both to shame."

"Break it up you two," Serena exclaimed when Blair leaned further into Chuck and his hands were on her waist. "I mean it, stop."

"You know," Chuck said, "You could take this opportunity to be a bit more physical with each other. Blair and I won't mind, it may even be good for your relationships."

"Wow," Nate said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Chuck Bass is giving relationship advice. Advice I may even take."

Chuck smirked, "Kiss your girlfriend, Nathaniel, you too, Humphrey. Take heed."

And with that, Chuck's lips captured Blair's once more while their friends rolled their eyes before leaning in to kiss their significant others. They were broken apart when the waiter coughed to get their attention. After placing their orders, their conversation touched many different topics before it wound back to public displays of affection.

"And you have the nerve to talk about us," Chuck stated as he watched Serena go through Dan's pockets.

The blonde blushed before saying, "He took my phone so I wouldn't be able to call Billy."

"Hey," Dan started, "The kid told me he didn't want you bothering him. Eric, Lily, and my dad go back to New York tomorrow and he was looking forward to spending time with them."

"You all are so bloody adorable," Lenny said as she observed their interaction. "And Billy is just precious."

"Thank you," Serena smiled. While Lenny was often there at their dinners with Billy, Nate's girlfriend still felt somewhat out of place among the longtime friends. "Your chess skills were a big hit with him. He keeps asking when you're going to babysit again."

"Anytime," Lenny told her as Nate smiled at her, "He's always welcome." She started talking with Serena and Dan while Blair and Chuck went back to each other.

"Okay, now I'm going to say something," Lenny said when they were waiting for check and Chuck's hands were back on Blair. "It really is like you're going to slink off somewhere at any moment. You can head out, I'm taking care of dinner tonight."

"Trust me," Chuck smirked as his hand rubbed up and down Blair's side. "If we really wanted to have sex now, nothing would stop us."

"And we're not that rude," Blair said with a smile. "We'll wait until after dinner when we're alone to rip each other's clothes off."

The waiter chose that moment to arrive with the check. "I'll take that," Lenny told him as she took it from him.

Once they were outside, Nate and Lenny decided to walk since the restaurant wasn't that far from Lenny's apartment.

When they were out of sight, Blair turned to Dan and Serena and said, "We'll see you tomorrow, we're going to the hotel for the night."

"Why?" Dan asked them.

"So that we don't have to keep down for our house guests," Chuck smirked. "We'll be back tomorrow to see everyone off though. Go call Billy."

That provided Serena with the distraction he wanted and without any further protest, he and Blair were back in their car and all over each other.

"I really want our privacy back," Blair breathed against Chuck's neck as he gave the driver directions to his hotel.

"Just wait," he told her as he flipped her under him on the seat, "Soon we'll be newlyweds christening every room in our new house."

"I'm so looking forward to becoming your wife," she said as her hand held the back of his neck and she kissed him, wrapping her leg around his waist and pressing their bodies together.

They continued making out as their hands roamed over each other, Blair undoing his tie and discarding it somewhere on the floor. She had the top buttons of his shirt undone when the car came to a gentle stop outside the hotel.

"I had a talk with him," Chuck told her as he helped her up. "Nearly launching us across the backseat wasn't good. But he's learning, and so am I."

Her smile widened when she saw him pull the penthouse key out of his discarded jacket pocket. "No waiting this time," he said. "We just have to take our private elevator up to our private penthouse and then I'm going to ravage you until we can't move."

"Sounds like a great plan," she said as they made their way across the lobby and around the corner to their elevator.

The doors opened immediately and Blair pushed him against the wall, pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuckling his belt. She was breathing heavily when he turned them around and roughly pulled her underwear down. Slipping her hand into his boxers, she released his hardness and stroked his length teasingly.

He groaned while pressing her into the corner of the elevator, entering her in one quick move. She gasped as he held her hips and swiveled them around him.

"Chuck," she moaned as he briefly brushed against her sweet spot while moving her in circles, "Stop teasing me."

"Tell me what you want me to do," he rasped as her legs wrapped around his waist and her heels dug into his back.

"Me, do me," Blair cried, clenching her inner muscles around him and making him groan.

"With pleasure," he told her as he started thrusting into her.

Her hands wound around and gripped his shoulders, crying out against his neck as her orgasm overtook her and she felt Chuck's release. The elevator doors had opened for the penthouse and closed in the time they took each other. It was now at their floor, waiting.

"Let's take this to bed," Chuck said as they untangled themselves and he swept her into his arms bridal style.

Blair had his shirt unbuttoned by the time he set her down and it was on the floor when he unzipped her dress. With their clothes now on the floor, they were pressed against each other once more.

He started kissing his way down her body when her hands went to the back of his neck and stilled his movements. "Wait," she breathed while turning her body so she was able to pleasure him at the same time he pleasured her, "I want it this way."

It had been a while since they were in this position and he was already hard. The both of them on their sides, her thighs were on either side of his face when Chuck licked up her core and he felt her take the tip of him into her mouth.

Her hands were on his outer thighs as they took turns pleasuring each other. Sucking on his length, Chuck hissed when her hands cupped his manhood and he felt his release coming too soon. To stop her for the moment, his lips wrapped around her swollen sweet spot and he had her writhing against him as her first orgasm shook against him.

Not taking much time, her lips were around his shaft once more and she gave his manhood a gentle squeeze. Swallowing his release, she licked the rest of it before his mouth was at her core again. This time he slipped a finger inside her and simultaneously brought her to climax. She was still shuddering against him when he moved so they were face to face, their feet by the pillows.

Smiling, Chuck kissed her before positioning himself between her legs and slowly entering her. His thrusts were painfully slow for her so she flipped on top. Before she could begin riding him, he had her crying out his name when his hips jerked up and he sent a wave of pleasure through her.

"Come here," Blair panted as she pulled him up and kissed him. His arms wound around her and held her back as he deepened the kiss.

When she threw her head back in ecstasy, Chuck's mouth captured one of her nipples as she rode him. They climaxed sitting up, clinging to each other before changing positions over the course of the next few hours. They loved each other every which way, stopping only when neither of them had an ounce of strength left and they were overwhelmed with exhaustion.

As wild as their lovemaking sessions could get, they would always settle into each other's embrace as their breathing slowed. They found comfort snuggling into the other before falling asleep.

"You are amazing," Chuck rasped as her body was draped over his. Blair was on her side with her one leg next to his and the other wrapped around his hips. Her hand was playing with his chest hair as her head was comfortably settled into the crook of his arm.

"You're not so bad yourself," she told him, kissing his chest. "If you're lucky, I may just marry you. Oh wait, you are that lucky," she smiled as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"I tell myself that every day," he said with a genuine smile that reached his eyes.

Blair groaned and said, "We need to get home early to get dressed for work. It won't look good for either of us if we show up wearing the same clothes two days in a row."

"I have clothes for us here," he told her as he stroked her hair and she looked up at him. "This has become our home away from home. Only we have access to this penthouse. It's stocked with clothes, shoes, your favorite toiletries, and a box of those macaroons you love from Paris that we can feed each other in the morning."

"You always think of everything," she smiled, kissing his chest before yawning. "Now we don't need to get up so early."

"Nope," he smirked, laughing at how quickly she went from talking to being asleep on top of him.

**XOXO**

"Can I ask you something?" Dan asked him.

"You just did," Chuck said without looking up from his laptop.

"I'm serious, I need help," Dan said as he sat down.

"That I knew," Chuck said dryly as he shut his laptop with a sigh and looked up at Dan. "What?"

"Serena and I are going away for the weekend," Dan told him, awkwardly avoiding making eye contact.

"Again, I knew that," Chuck stated.

"It'll just be the two of us," Dan said before quickly adding, "And I know, you know that."

"Could you cut to the chase here, Humphrey?" Chuck asked. "I may be home but I do have work to get done."

"It's been a while since Serena and I," Dan faltered as he tried to find the right words.

"Since the two of you had sex," Chuck said with a smirk. "What is it exactly that you're asking me?"

"Any tricks?" Dan asked as he quickly glanced at Chuck to find him grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"None that I'm willing to share with you," Chuck told him before opening his laptop again. "You can leave now."

"Please," Dan implored, "Give me something, anything that will wow her."

"She's to come first," Chuck told him after deciding to pity the poor Brooklynite.

"I always put her first," Dan said as he furrowed his brows. "But what does that have to do with sex?"

"I'm not teaching you the basics," Chuck said. "If you can't figure that out, nothing I tell you will make any sense."

"Oh, oh," Dan exclaimed as his eyes widened when he realize how literal Chuck was being. "But I can't always guarantee that."

"Then you're screwed. And not the way you want," Chuck said.

"What do you do?" Dan asked. "Can you always hold off?"

"What do I do?" Chuck smirked. "I think about how I want to hear Blair moaning for a bit longer. And my restraint is greater than yours ever will be. I know exactly how to keep Blair satisfied."

"Yeah, I know, she tells me. So does Serena for that matter," Dan told him with irritation.

"S told you that?" Chuck asked with amusement.

"Blair told her and Serena told me," Dan said. "That and we can hear you."

Chuck just shrugged, "We've been trying to keep it down. Out of respect for the kid, not you or S. You can leave now."

"Thanks for nothing, Chuck," Dan said as he turned around, shaking his head at how infuriating his best friend's fiancé could be.

"Humphrey," Chuck called when Dan was almost to the door, "Just relax, you love each other."

Dan was genuinely touched with that last comment, finally thinking he and Chuck could be more than forced acquaintances.

"That and Serena probably knows as many tricks I do," Chuck said as he quirked his eyebrows. "Let her take the lead."

"Is that what you do with Blair?" Dan asked.

"I let Blair do whatever she wants to me," Chuck told him with a smirk. "And trust me, I'm a very happy man for it."

Dan nodded as Chuck went back to his work. Standing outside the door, Dan thought about what Chuck said and decided that what was meant to be would be and the only thing he could do was have Serena see that he loved her and her son very much.

**XOXO**

Blair and Chuck decided to take Billy to visit Leeds Castle for the day. The house didn't hold his interest for long and once he heard about the garden maze, that was the only thing he wanted to see.

"There it is," Blair pointed when she spotted the maze ahead of them. Billy took off running while she looped her arm through Chuck's and said, "How many people have told us what a beautiful family the three of us are, four?"

"Yep," he smiled, "One day."

"Come on," Billy called when they were too slow for him. They laughed as he took their hands and led them in. It had been drizzling earlier in the day so the grounds were mostly empty and they had the maze to themselves.

Billy started making turn after turn with them on his heels, following him when he'd hit a dead end only to have him lead them a different way.

"The guide told me it's all right turns to get to the center," Chuck told her quietly. "I won't get us lost."

"I know, I heard him too," Blair said. "Billy's so happy. Do you think Dan and Serena are having a good time?"

"If Humphrey can keep up with S, I think so," Chuck smirked as she gasped in dismay. "But seriously, I agree with you that they're good for each other."

That conversation was halted when Billy cried out happily upon bringing them to the center of the maze. They spent a few more hours at Leeds Castle before going to dinner. Billy was buzzing with energy the entire day but crashed after dinner and slept on the car ride home. Chuck carried him into the townhouse and helped him change into his pajamas as Blair watched them from the doorway. When he was all settled, they tucked him in and made their way to their room.

Curled up together in bed, they were fully clothed and on their best behavior because their door was open and they didn't want to make Billy feel uncomfortable. Blair must have felt his eyes on them because she slightly pulled away from Chuck when she opened her eyes and spotted him.

"Why is your door open?" Billy asked as he peered in to see them still awake.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Blair asked him as she sat up. "You should have been asleep an hour ago."

"I'm not tired," he said as he stood at the foot of their bed.

"And what would you like?" Chuck prompted his nephew with a smirk, knowing he probably wanted something.

"I may still be hungry," Billy said with a small smile as Chuck's smirk deepening.

"You want another piece of that tart," Blair said with a stern look on her face before throwing back the covers with a smile and standing. "Let's go get a late night snack."

Billy's smile widened as he took Blair's hand when she looked over her shoulder at her fiancé, "Would you like some tart, Chuck?"

"Always," he smirked as he followed them downstairs.

Blair was lifting Billy onto the counter when Chuck entered the kitchen. They were talking quietly as he watched them, mesmerized by how she was with their nephew. Seeing her with Billy, Chuck had no reservations about Blair being the most amazing mother in the world, he never did.

"Don't forget the ice cream," Billy told her, prompting her to open the freezer and get it out. "And can you warm up the tart?"

Her eyebrows went up as she looked at him. "Anything else you'd like?" she asked, cracking a smile as she wasn't able to get mad at him.

"I'm good for now," he told her.

"Did I just see you turn on the oven?" Chuck asked her as he made his presence known and made his way over to them. "Because that must be a first."

"You would know," she said. "And I'll have you know that I've been known to cook on occasion."

"I would," he said as he leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Tart's ready," he smirked when the oven timer went off and she took it out before preparing them each a piece of it. Chuck looked at her when she added a scoop of ice cream to her plate as well as his and Billy's.

"You only live once," she told Chuck as she took a bite of the ice cream before lowering her voice. "That and I plan on working off these extra calories when I get you alone next week."

"Eat up then," he smirked as he stole the bite off her spoon.

Billy giggled at their exchange and they had light conversation as they finished their snack. After putting their dishes in the dishwater, Blair and Chuck brought Billy back upstairs and tried to get him to go to sleep.

After telling him a story about when they were all his age, his eyes closed and they could hear his breathing slow. With one more backward glance to see that he really was asleep, they made their way back to their room and into bed.

"I think it's nice that we can be like this," Blair told him as she kissed his neck.

"Like what?" he asked as his arms wrapped around her. "Content in bed fully clothed."

"With S gone and Billy down the hall, I'd hate it if he were to walk in on us doing anything other than kissing," Blair said as she wrinkled her nose. "That shouldn't be something we have to explain to him."

"When we have our own children, are you telling me we won't make love for fear of them walking in on us?" he asked her in jest, knowing that nothing would get in the way of their desire for one another. As it was, the mere thought of her being pregnant by him turned him on in ways he never thought possible.

"No," she smiled, "But it will be different with our own children."

She nuzzled her face against his neck as she continued, "They'll know that mommy and daddy love each other, and often. That and we need to teach them the importance of knocking."

"They, you want more than one?" Chuck asked with a smile.

She nodded, "It was lonely being an only child. I don't want that for our kids."

"You are going to be an amazing mother, Blair," he told her.

"I hope so," she said. "I already know that you're going to be a great father."

**XOXO**

"This is just going to be us with the two senior partners and their wives," she said as she fussed with his bowtie in the car. "We'll be at Lionel's country house and I really want them to love you as much as I do."

"Relax," Chuck told her as he took her hands in his and kissed them. "I promise to be on my best behavior while we're there."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned over to kiss his lips. "I love you."

She rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the drive, the silence comfortable between them. When they arrived, they were shown to the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Blair, darling," Marge exclaimed as she stood up to greet the young woman with a hug and kiss on the cheek, "It is so good to see you."

"You too," Blair smiled as she turned to Chuck. "You remember Chuck."

"I do," Marge told her. "So good to see you again."

"Thank you for inviting us to your home," Chuck said smoothly as he kissed her hand.

"Our pleasure," Marge said as Lionel stood next to her. "We love having Blair over."

After greeting Alistair and his wife Jean, Lionel got Blair and Chuck a drink.

"We're looking forward to the wedding in New York," Jean told them. "We've never been to the Palace Hotel but have passed it. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Chuck grew up there," Blair said. "His father owned it and now he does. Our apartment in New York is there."

"How did you propose, Charles?" Marge asked with a grin, wanting all the details on the young couple's love story.

"It was after the party in New York," Chuck told her as he looked at Blair. "I couldn't have her leave without asking."

"It was when we got home," Blair told them as Chuck smiled. "He surprised me with the ring and I said yes."

"You two were together before you moved to London, correct?" Jean wanted to know.

"We were," Chuck said. "When Blair and I got back together this time, we knew it was for good. There was no way I could let her go without asking."

"Very romantic," Lionel said as he could see the love between Blair and Chuck. "And be sure to enjoy every minute of the honeymoon."

"I'm surprised you only took off four weeks," Alistair said. "In all the years you've been with us, it was rare for you to take more than one or two vacation days a year."

"We both have work," Blair said.

"Where are you going?" Marge asked them.

"The location is a surprise," Blair told them as she looked at her fiancé. "Chuck won't know until we get there."

Before more questioning could be done, they were told that dinner was to be served momentarily and were shown into the dining room.

"Any thoughts on children?" Jean inquired as the dinner plates were cleared away and they waited for dessert to be served.

"No need to get tense," Alistair told her when he saw Blair's reaction to his wife's question. "You're both young, starting a family is the natural next step. Your position at the firm is secure, Blair."

"We have thought about children," Blair said as Chuck took her hand. "But not for a while, we want to enjoy being married first."

"That's very understandable," Lionel said. "Marge and I were married about three years before our first son was born."

"And trust me dears, we enjoyed every minute of our alone time," Marge added with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure they enjoy every minute of their time together now," Alistair said with a grin.

"We do," Chuck told them with his trademark smirk, causing the older couples to laugh in addition to Blair.

**XOXO**

"My day was exhausting," Blair said as she crawled next to Chuck wearing nothing at all. "The only thing that got me through it was knowing I had you to come home to."

"Come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and she nestled into his chest. "Tell me what happened."

"A clerk messed up an important deposition and I spent the better part of the day fixing his mistakes," she told him. "I should have fired him but he burst into tears and started talking about how his girlfriend had a miscarriage last week and still won't get out of bed."

"That's awful," Chuck said as he rubbed Blair's arm, now thinking about how he would be if that situation were theirs.

"I know, I'd have to be a cold-hearted bitch if I didn't feel for him," she said. "So I sent him home early and told him to be more careful next time."

Blair must have seen his eyes darken and said, "It made me think about it too because it could happen."

"Don't think like that," he said.

"Give me something else to think about then," she told him.

"How about I make love to you?" he asked as he flipped her underneath him. "I've been waiting all day to get you in bed again."

"You've got me," she told him as she arched up and rested her hand on his face. "And I'm already naked."

"You are," he smirked as his hand ran up her side. She shivered when his hand brushed against her breast, making her nipples hard as he captured one with his mouth.

"Chuck," she moaned as her hands pulled at his shirt, "I need to feel your skin on mine."

"Tell me how you want it," Chuck breathed against her neck when he pulled back and his clothes were thrown haphazardly to the floor and they were pressed against each other once more.

"Be gentle with me," she said, her thumb going back and forth on his cheek.

"Slow it is," he said with a smile as he kissed her face, his lips soft as they lightly kissed down her neck to her clavicle.

He rolled them onto their sides, threading his legs with Blair's. "Too close?" he rasped as he slowly entered her and her arms wound around his shoulders to grip at his back.

"Never," she moaned, capturing his lips with hers. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Chuck pushed his hips against hers before pulling them back, Blair following to keep their connection. Their mouths muffled the moans as they continued to kiss while reaching their climaxes.

When their orgasms rocked their bodies, they shook against each other and held on tight. Staying on their sides, Blair pulled her hands between them to rest on Chuck's chest while his arms remained wrapped around her. Kissing her forehead, they drifted to sleep still connected.

**_Please_********_ review_********_ to _********_let _********_me _********_know _********_you'd _********_like _********_me _********_to _********_continue. _********_And_********_ if _********_I _********_haven't _********_heard _********_from _********_you _********_yet, _********_leave_********_ a _********_review._********_ Lots _********_of _********_you_********_ have _********_favorited_********_ or _********_alerted_********_ this _********_story _********_but _********_have _********_yet _********_to _********_leave _********_a _********_comment. _********_I'd _********_love _********_to _********_hear _********_your_********_ thoughts _********_and _********_it's _********_very _********_easy _********_to _********_do, _********_not _********_to_********_ mention _********_it _********_would _********_really _********_make _********_me _********_smile _********_=D_**

_**I got quite sappy with this chapter but tried to balance it out with smut and a bit of snark. With the show not delivering, my mind refuses to write anything other than Chair happiness. The next chapter will have the final wedding preparations and will see Chuck and Blair back in New York. **_

_**Like I said up top in my author's not, this story is wrapping up. I'll have three or four more chapters before an epilogue is posted. I envision at least one chapter devoted to Chair smut, them loving each other everywhere and anywhere as extremely horny newlyweds. There will also be some sweet and tender moments as Blair freaks out about pregnancy while Chuck is there to calm her nerves (emotionally and sexually, of course). **_

_**And then this story will see a Chair baby, or two! It seems like most of my stories have taken that route. Oh well, imagining Chuck and Blair as parents is fun and my mind needs that escape. **_

_**As always, please share with me any ideas you'd like to read for this story as I do my best to incorporate them. Thanks!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to support this story with reviews, favorites, and alerts =D

My sincere apologies for taking so long to update this story. This chapter was halfway written when I got the flu and spent two weeks in bed coughing my lungs out. Between work and my semester ending, life has been crazy. I have a month off now and hope to get this story finished by the end of January. Two more chapters and then an epilogue are planned.

Now to discuss that mid-season finale, OMFGG! How on earth is a royal wedding still in the works? After Blair and Chuck declared their love for each other and he told her he'd love her baby as much as he loves her, how can the writers have her go back to Louis? I'm pretty sure Blair miscarries, which is sad but I didn't see them actually having that pregnancy come to term. Chuck in a coma, that I never saw coming. Let's just hope he doesn't have amnesia when he wakes up, fingers crossed. From spoilers I've read it looks like Chuck is present during the royal wedding episode so let's hope he interrupts it or Blair runs out. Who knows? That scene of Blair running in a wedding dress could all be a dream and she wakes up in Chuck's arms. But you never know with this show so we'll have to see what happens. Chair is endgame, Chair is endgame, Chair is endgame.

I'm also working on my other stories and hope to update them all on a more regular basis now that work is the only thing I need to do. Not having to write grad school papers really frees up time for fanfiction ;) New story ideas have also been mulled over and I have a few lined up in the queue for when my current ones wrap up.

Stella296 – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

NathanJames23 – Thank you! I love your name, btw, Naley love =) The only episode I watched in its entirety was 5x10. The other episodes made me angry as well, let's hope the season gets better and happier for Chair. My wedding prediction is up top. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Chairlovforever – Thanks! Happy Chair is what I think we all need so I'm glad you like this mature version of them. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Ellibells – Thanks so much! I'm so happy you loved this chapter, even with the wait. Hopefully that means you'll love this chapter even more ;) Smut and cuteness, it's what I live for, LOL! Duck is growing on, as well as Dair's (strictly platonic) relationship. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Pty – Thank you so much! This chapter sees them closer to the wedding. It also have interactions with their friends and family as well as more talk of their married life together. Any word on whether or not Blair marries Louis? I'm getting serious anxiety because some sources are saying she does and others say she doesn't. After everything that went down between Chair is 5x10, I don't know how the royal wedding can still be on! What do you think? Can't wait to read your review of this chapter and more spoilers you have.

Trosev – Thanks! I don't think Chair can be anything less than sexy and love their sweetness and am flattered you think I captured that =) Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! I love your rants on the show, it lets me know I'm not alone ;) I envision Chuck and Dan having a very tentative, forced at times, sometimes cordial relationship. It's fun to see Chuck ribbing Dan as he seems to get so worked up by it, hehe! More discussions of Chair starting a family in this story as well as some hot, steamy smut. Chuck and Blair will continue to be tested, but as long as their lines of communication remain open, they'll be fine. As always, looking forward to your next review.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Duck really is great, I think I like them more than Nuck this season. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Bfan – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Notoutforawalk – Thanks so much! Wouldn't be awesome to be able to take off four weeks for your wedding and honeymoon? I can think of exactly what I'd do with Chuck during that time, and I plan on writing all about it in chapter 23 ;) Looking forward to what you thought of this chapter.

LukePeyTLA – Thank you! I'm so happy I was able to get you through this rough patch for Chair on the show. And rant away, I do =p Fluff and smut is what I live for when it comes to Chuck and Blair. Can't wait to read what you thought of them in this chapter as they get closer to their wedding.

MegamiTenchi – Thanks! So excited you've started to read this story =) I can't wait to read your thoughts as you continue!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"You are a saint for not making me wear a hideous bridesmaid dress," Lenny told Blair over brunch. "I can't tell you how many of the girls from university did just that."

"Well, it's a good thing you look good in purple," Serena smiled, "Because it wouldn't be a Waldorf-Bass wedding without purple and peonies."

Blair laughed as Serena continued, "I still can't believe how small the wedding party is, only four people. I was expecting at least a dozen."

"We don't want our wedding to be a circus," Blair said. "Yes, there will be 250 guests in attendance, but that's only because most of them are from work or people we socialize with. We only have thirty or so family members and friends in attendance."

"Stop pretending this is no big deal," Serena said with a grin. "You know you love that your wedding is the social event of the year."

"More like the decade," Blair smirked. "And what's not to love? I'm finally marrying Chuck after all these years of wondering if we were really meant to be, turns out we were. The wedding will definitely be elaborate but the marriage is the most important thing."

"Edward was all wrong for you," Lenny said as she studied how happy Blair looked. "Seeing you with Chuck makes me so glad he's the one you're marrying."

"Was he really that bad?" Serena asked. "All I've heard about him was that he proposed but Blair declined. Was Edward really that controlling?"

Blair took a sip of her drink before answering, "Yes, but he hid it well until the end. And I really don't want to talk about him when I'm about to get married to Chuck."

"Sorry," Serena said as she looked at Blair who indicated it was all right. Looking at Lenny, the blonde asked, "I don't think I've asked you this before so I'm asking now, how much did you know about Blair's relationship with Chuck before they got back together?"

"Enough to know she'd jump his bones as soon as she got to New York," Lenny drawled as her eyebrows quirked up. "She told me about him being her first, and then faking it with Nate. I also know that you were with him as well."

"I was with Nate, never Chuck," Serena said with a shudder at the as her face scrunched up and she looked at Blair. "We've all been with Nate, I'm afraid."

Lenny just shrugged, she knew that she and Nate were with other people. All that mattered to her was how he treated her, which was amazing. "I met his mother last week," she told them. "She's absolutely lovely."

"And how is Anne Archibald?" Blair asked with a smirk as she looked at Serena. They both knew Nate was close to getting the van der Bilt ring and were happy for him.

"Good, Chuck arranged for her to stay in a suite at the hotel and we had a great weekend together," Lenny said. "But back to you all, I really think it's nice how you were all able to remain friends throughout the years. Not many people could do that."

"The non-judging breakfast club, can weather a lot," Serena smiled.

"And pick up where we left off," Blair amended, looking at Serena. "We've been friends since we were six."

When their food arrived, the conversation lulled before turning back to Blair's upcoming nuptials.

"So, did you start the waiting yet?" Serena asked as she took a sip of her Bloody Mary.

"The waiting for what?" Blair wondered.

"The wedding," Serena said as she looked at Lenny with a grin. "You usually put a halt to the sex before the wedding night."

"I don't think she did that," Lenny stated.

"I didn't," Blair told them. "We didn't even discuss it."

"Can you two go a day without having sex?" Serena asked with a smirk.

"Yes, we can," Blair stated. "I'll have you know that we refrained from making love while you and Dan went on your little love weekend and Billy was with us. And we went weeks without while in therapy."

"You went without while we were gone?" Serena asked, surprised that her friends would do that and happy they thought so much of her son.

"Chuck and I should not be the ones to explain sex to your son," Blair said. "That's for you and Dan to deal with when the time comes. We aren't animals, S."

"No, but you are like horny teenagers most of the time," Serena giggled.

"Enough about my sex life, tell me what happened with you and Dan," Blair told her as she quirked her eyebrows.

"There's nothing to tell," the blonde said shyly as she started to blush.

"Don't give me that," Blair said while rolling her eyes. "He's only wanted you since high school. I know you two reconsummated your relationship, I want details."

Serena looked at Lenny but the brunette only said, "I'd like details as well. I'm not as much of prude as Nate."

"There's not much to tell," Serena lied. "Dan and I, we've always had a different way of being with each other."

"Different?" Lenny questioned. "What is that code for?"

"Is the sex good?" Blair asked. "Or is it better than you remembered?"

"It was different, I was with same man for the last six years, and then he was gone," Serena said as she stared at her plate. "Sleeping with Dan again made that real. Carter's gone and he's not coming back."

"But you knew that," Blair said as she reached for her friend's hand. "Are things good with you and Dan?"

"They're great, but we're still trying to figure out how to tell Billy," Serena revealed as she finished her drink in one big gulp.

"He'll understand, you'll figure it out," Blair told her.

The blonde just nodded before reaching for her purse, "These belong to you."

"Where did you get these?" Blair asked as she reached for the handcuffs she and Chuck hadn't been able to find in months. "Were you in our bedroom?"

"I found those in a kitchen drawer," Serena told her, Lenny trying not to laugh but failing. "I'm just grateful I found them and Billy didn't."

"Hey, I told you Chuck and I have been on our best behavior for him," Blair said as she slipped the handcuffs into her purse. "And thanks for these, we've been looking for them."

"You are much more kinky than I ever knew," Lenny stated with amusement. "I always thought you were more on the conservative side, I was shocked when you had that one night stand after you first moved here."

"You had a one night stand?" Serena asked with surprise.

"I needed to forget Chuck," Blair told them. "Besides, it wasn't my first one."

"Carter and Jack were different," Serena said. Blair looked at her to elaborate as Lenny just observed. "You knew Carter for years, and you also knew Jack."

"You slept with her husband?" Lenny asked.

"Only once," Blair said, "And it was during high school."

"Oh," Lenny said, trying to keep up with their back-stories.

"How about we stop talking about my sex life for once? I'm about to be married, to the first guy I ever had sex with," Blair said. "It's not like you two haven't been with more people than I have."

"That's not what this is about," Lenny told her with a chuckle. "You and Chuck are so saccharine sweet with each other yet you two can't keep your hands off the other. It's too easy not to tease you about it."

"Like, do you two even fight anymore?" Serena asked. "Because I haven't seen any of it."

"We do fight," Blair told them. "But we quickly make up." They were starting to laugh again when she added, "You two forget how long it took us to get here. We're not going to go off on each other for something petty if we can help it. Make-up sex, while incredibly hot, is nowhere near as amazing as making love with the man I love. That's as much as I'm telling you though. Public displays of affection aside, we do like to keep our relationship private."

"Private, I'll pretend to believe that," Serena said with skepticism as she looked at Blair through narrowed eyes before they all laughed and Lenny pulled the handcuffs out of Blair's purse.

**XOXO**

"To what do I owe this interruption?" Chuck asked as Nate sat across from him at his office.

"Can you give me a job?" Nate asked, sitting at the edge of him chair and incredibly nervous. He decided to forgo any small talk and just ask what he wanted, desperate at this point.

"A job, why do you want a job?" Chuck countered. "Because if this is about money, you know I'll give you whatever you need."

"It's not about money, it's about wanting a purpose to my life," Nate said.

"What is this about, Nathaniel?" Chuck wanted to know. "Why the sudden interest in being employed?"

"Lenny works full time," Nate told him. "I'm there when she leaves, I'm there when she gets home. There's not much to do while she's gone and I'd like to contribute."

"You're a van der Bilt for crying out loud, money shouldn't be an issue," Chuck said, smirking.

"It's not just money, you and Blair both have careers," Nate said. "Dan's a journalist and I'm sure he won't have any problem getting a job when he moves here to be with Serena. I think it's time I join the ranks of the employed and have my own career."

"You mean you're not happy being a trust fund baby like Serena?" Chuck asked with a smirk that unnerved Nate to no end. "Is it not fun for you anymore?"

Beginning to get desperate, Nate said, "Come on, you're my best friend. Surely you've got something for me. I want to show Lenny that I could provide for her if need be."

"Forgetting the fact that you're set for life, what exactly have you done in the last ten years? Do you have any work experience?" Chuck inquired.

"I have a degree in management from Columbia, that must count for something" Nate told him. "And I've worked for grandfather on and off."

"Tell me what you're interested in," Chuck told him, feeling pity for his best friend as he knew what an awful feeling it was to not have direction in your life.

"I don't really know," Nate said honestly. "What do you do? Maybe I can do that."

"What do I do? I'm CEO and oversee everything," Chuck said with a laugh. "I manage my own projects but also make sure all the employees have their projects lined up and in order. There's a lot that goes into running a successful company."

"Can I help with your projects?" Nate asked.

"I said I love you, not that I trust you with my livelihood," Chuck told him with a scoff.

Nate looked offended and said, "You can trust me. Please, I don't know who else to go to because my resume isn't exactly great. You're my only hope at not being a kept man the rest of my life."

"I thought that was your goal in life," Chuck teased. Nate scowled and was clearly not amused as Chuck sighed and leaned forward. "I'll tell you what, the VPs are going to be in charge while Blair and I are on our honeymoon. You work with them, and if they have positive reviews when I get back, we'll discuss your job title."

"Really?" Nate asked with excitement. "Just like that?"

"Really, Nathaniel," Chuck told him with amusement at how happy his friend was. "Just make sure my company is still standing when I get back, and that there are no emergencies to contact me about. Blair is the only thing I want to do while I'm gone."

"Has she halted the sex yet?" Nate asked.

"What?" Chuck countered with a look of horror on his face. "Why would you ask me that?"

"You're getting married soon, women usually put a stop to the sex to have a buildup for the wedding night," Nate told him. "What? I hear things."

"She hasn't, and as far as I know she won't," Chuck said. "If she does, I'm blaming you and you can forget asking me for anything ever again."

"Relax, Lenny already talked to Blair about it," Nate said nonchalantly. "From what I heard, the sex rarely stops with you two."

"That's true," Chuck smirked as he thought back to their tryst that morning in the shower. What he had with Blair was a burning passion made even better because they loved and trusted the other completely.

"How are the wedding plans wrapping up?" Nate inquired, wanting a change of subject before Chuck started to get graphic.

"Blair has the wedding planner in New York on her speed dial and I'm certain that man's heart stops beating every time he sees her number," Chuck laughed.

"I'm sure he's very well compensated," Nate said as Chuck nodded. "You'll be a married man soon, you ready?"

"More than ready," Chuck said, only to be interrupted by his secretary on the intercom. The general manager from the Monte Carlo hotel was on the line and Chuck's input was needed immediately.

"I'll see you later," Nate said as he stood. "And thanks again."

"Anytime, Archibald, anytime," Chuck said as he picked up his phone and started talking French while Nate walked out the door with a smile on his face.

**XOXO**

Billy was asleep after talking with Dan. The Brooklynite and Serena explained to her son earlier in the day that they wanted to be a family, the three of them, and that it would only happen if he were okay with it. The little boy asked about Carter and Serena pulled him onto her lap to let him know that his father would never be forgotten, nor could he ever be replaced. He then asked if he'd have to call Dan dad. Dan told Billy he already thought of him as his son but he could continue to him Dan for as long as he wanted. That seemed to appease him and he was just happy to have his mom back again.

"That boy is awesome," Chuck said as he, Blair, Serena, and Dan sat around the kitchen table. "You got so lucky with him."

"I really did," Serena said, looking at Dan. "All he did was ask questions before telling me he was happy I was happy."

"Billy is so much more mature than most children," Blair told her. "He just wants to see his mom happy, and Dan helps with that."

"Let yourselves be happy," Chuck smiled as he pulled Blair to him and kissed the top of her head. "We've all let pride get in the way before, it's time to be happy."

Dan and Serena looked at him with their mouths slightly agape. There wasn't an ounce of sarcasm to his voice and neither of them knew what to say.

Sensing the right time to intervene, Blair reached under the table and handed Serena and Dan each a small box. "This is for you," Blair said with a smile as they opened them to see a single key.

"Blair and I were planning to keep this place for when family visits but we think you should stay here until you decide what you want to do," Chuck told them.

"And don't feel rushed," Blair added. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Aren't you two going to say something?" Chuck asked with a smirk. "This is something you should be thinking about. Living an ocean apart won't work."

"I can't believe Chuck Bass is giving me relationship advice, unsolicited," Dan said with a sigh as he looked at Serena. "But he is right."

"You can't leave your job," Serena said as she looked at her boyfriend. "What will you do if you move here?"

"Get a job, for starters," Dan told her.

"I can help with that," Blair smiled. "A friend of mine from university works for _The Telegraph_ and he's impressed with your work."

"Hold up, Waldorf," Dan said as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You've been showing random people my work in an effort to get me a job?"

"First, Humphrey, I started showing him your work years ago," Blair told him as she leaned across the table and narrowing her eyes as well. "Second, they'd be lucky to have you. And third, he offered on his own, there was no solicitation on my part. So, you're welcome, you miserable ingrate."

"Really, thank you, Blair. I didn't think," Dan said, backpedaling because he should have known she would have his best interests in mind.

"Yeah, now you feel bad," Blair said with triumph in her voice as Chuck and Serena shared a look. "And you're welcome."

"You two have a little over a month to think about the house before Blair and I leave for our honeymoon and move into the new house when we get back," Chuck stated.

Before more could be said, Billy called out for Serena. Saying their goodnights, Serena and Dan quickly made their way up the stairs while Blair pulled at Chuck's tie and led them into her office.

"Can we be quiet?" she asked as she locked the door and her hands went immediately to his waist to unbuckle his belt before pulling his zipper down.

"Well, we are on the first floor and they're on the second floor," he said, lowering them onto the couch. "I think we can make some noise."

"I do like the way you think, Mr. Bass," she told him while his hands ran up her thighs to pull her underwear off. "And this is the one room we haven't christened yet."

"How did I miss that?" he wondered out loud as he threw it aside and settled between her legs. "Let's get to it then."

"Always the romantic," Blair said sarcastically, moaning when she felt him start to enter her.

"You know I am," he said quietly in her ear as he kissed the side of her face and he completely connected with her.

Locking eyes, they began moving as one, moaning at the sensations that were overpowering them. As they reached their climax, he pulled back and almost withdrew entirely before plunging back inside her. She clenched her inner muscles around him when he thrust into her one last time and his release filled her as Blair quaked against him.

Panting, Chuck collapsed next to her and draped his arm over her as she turned her head to look at him with a dazed smile on her face.

"One month," she told him, "Until we're married."

"You don't need to remind me, I can track it on my own," he smirked as he kissed her lips. "Are you taking my name after the wedding?"

Surprised and silently cursing the universe for having him bring this up, she pretended not to hear what he said, ""What?"

"Are you changing your name to Bass once we're married or are you keeping Waldorf?" he repeated.

"I don't know yet," she told him truthfully as she looked away. "It's a big decision and I keep changing my mind."

"About marrying me or taking my name?" he asked, doing his best not to show his anxiety that she may be changing her mind so close to the wedding.

"Never about marrying you," Blair said as she leaned over to kiss his lips and press against him. "It's just, I've been Blair Waldorf all my life, a part of me is afraid to lose her."

"Don't think of it as losing something," he told her, "Please think of it as a gain."

"Can I think about it?" she asked. "You haven't asked me about this before now. Is this a big deal to you?"

"Wanting my wife and I to have the same last name, yes, that is a big deal to me," Chuck said.

Blair bit her lip and told him, "I've considered hyphenating our names, so I'd be Blair Waldorf-Bass. Which you wouldn't like." It was evident that he wanted them both to have the Bass name.

Chuck was incredibly torn, he didn't want to argue with her but this was important to him. Blair was the only woman he ever saw himself marrying and it never crossed his mind that she wouldn't want to take his name. He had seen her musings of Blair Bass scribbled in her notebooks when they were dating years before so he didn't think her mindset had changed.

"You really want me to have your name, don't you?" she asked, knowing he did by the hurt look on his face.

"I do, but what I really want is for you to want to take it," Chuck told her. "Think about it, we'll discuss it in the morning."

"You sure?" she asked with a yawn and closed her eyes.

"Positive, this shouldn't be rushed," he said, sitting up as she whimpered at the loss of his body heat and curled into the corner of the couch.

"Come on," he said as he stood to zip up his pants and lift her into his arms, "You need a good night's rest in bed."

Blair didn't say anything, she just leaned against his chest as he carried her upstairs for the evening.

**XOXO**

"You look so beautiful, darling," Eleanor said as she looked at her daughter in the wedding dress she spent months stitching by hand.

"I love it, it's perfect," Blair told her with a smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a gorgeous shade of white silk with a lace overlay. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her curves and delicately flared out from her knees. There were layers of crinoline covered with satin underneath to give the dress some volume but Blair wanted her wedding dress to remain elegant.

"Charles' tux fits him perfectly, as do the tuxedos for Nate and Eric. Serena and Lenny are stopping by this afternoon for their last fitting as well," Eleanor told her.

"How is daddy's tux? You made his as well, right?" Blair asked nervously.

"Yes, darling," Eleanor said. "I made a tux for your father as well as Cyrus and Roman. There is even a tux for Billy."

Blair grinned at the thought of her nephew in a tux again. "Have you and Charles discussed children?" Eleanor asked her daughter when she saw the look on her face. "Because Cyrus is just itching to be a grandfather."

"We've talked about it," Blair told her mother. "Chuck really wants them, he bonded with Billy almost instantly. I want to wait though, enjoy being married first."

"I'm so happy for you," Eleanor said with a small smile as she pulled her daughter's hair off her neck to get the full effect of the sweetheart neckline. "Charles will be speechless when he sees you walking down the aisle."

"That's the plan," Blair smirked as she turned around to admire the small bustle and the elegant train that flowed from her waist.

Blair smiled as she stared at herself in the three-way mirror. Her engagement ring sparkled on her left hand and she thought back to Chuck's proposal. He was so nervous she would say no, not realizing that she had been dreaming of that moment during their years apart. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her fiancé's voice.

"May I come in?" Chuck called from down the hall, knowing better than to accidentally walk in and see Blair's wedding dress.

"No," Blair shrieked and scurried behind the changing screen in the corner, "Stay out there."

"Give us a few moment, will you, Charles?" Eleanor said as she poked her head into the hall to find Chuck laughing.

Once Blair was back in her sheath dress and Eleanor had the wedding dress back in it's garment bag, Chuck was allowed in.

"You ready to go home?" he asked as he held up her coat.

She nodded and they said their goodbyes to her mother. Since Chuck got rid of his apartment at the Palace for them to move into a larger one that was theirs, neither of them had seen it yet. Lily over saw the interior decorating and this was the first time Chuck and Blair would be stepping foot in it.

It was larger than the van der Humphrey's apartment and while Blair loved what Lily did with the place, she wanted to put her own touches on it as well. The last room they saw was the master bedroom and they didn't waste any time christening the bed.

"Thank you for not putting a stop to us making love," Chuck breathed, lowering them to the bed.

"I didn't feel we needed it," she told him as they continued undressing each other. "Besides, I enjoy making love to you and didn't want to deprive myself."

"I feel cheap," Chuck pouted before running his tongue up Blair's neck and nibbling on her earlobe. "Not to mention, I'm extremely turned on."

"What do you want to do about it?" she asked with a cheeky grin as he began kissing his way down her body.

Gasping, her hands ran through his hair to bring him closer to her. His tongue was skilled in how to bring her the most pleasure and he alternated techniques as her orgasms built, her hips rocking up to him with abandon. She was finally able to let go when he continued to suck on her swollen nub and his fingers massaged her inner thighs.

He chuckled at her hips sinking into the mattress. Resting his chin on her abdomen, he watched her breasts move up and down as her breathing slowed. When her orgasm haze lifted, she propped herself up to look at him staring at her.

She didn't have the chance to say anything when he began his oral assault on her body once more and had her moaning again. They spent the rest of the night and part of the next morning making love, varying between fast and frantic and slow and sweet, loving every second of it as they got very little sleep.

**XOXO**

"Go," Blair smiled as she pushed him to the elevator, "It will be bad luck if you see me the day of the wedding."

"We still have twenty minutes," he pouted as he wrapped his arms around her. "And it's cruel that you're making me sleep alone tonight."

"You're lucky I didn't put a freeze on us making love before the wedding," she told him as she kissed just under his jawline. "As it is, we made love twice this morning."

"That's because you can't get enough of me," he smirked and tilted his head up to give her better access to his neck.

"Very true, but you need your rest tonight," she purred in his ear. "You won't be getting any sleep in the near future. I don't want you falling asleep on me tomorrow."

"Trust me, neither of us will be sleeping much these next few weeks," Chuck told her. "I cannot wait to be your husband."

"And tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Bass," she smiled. His face broke into a huge smile as she decided to change her name to Blair Bass. It was important to Chuck and she wanted him happy. "Now kiss your fiancée and leave. The next time we kiss will be as husband and wife."

"Come on, man," Nate said as the elevator opened and he found his best friends kissing. "You're spending the night with me and Dan."

"Do I have to?" Chuck asked as he reluctantly pulled back from Blair. "I'd really rather not."

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Nate told said. "I think you can manage a night apart from Blair. You two are getting married tomorrow so just think of that."

"There are things I do with Blair that I would never fathom doing with you, and I prefer her company to yours any day," Chuck said. "Don't even get me started on being forced to spend time with Brooklyn, only for Blair."

"As sweet as that is," Blair told him, "You need to go. I want some build-up to you seeing me tomorrow."

"Trust me, I miss you already," Chuck said softly in her ear as his hands rested on her hips. "We don't need to be apart long for that to happen."

"I love you," she said, leaning up to kiss him and feeling herself melt into his embrace, Nate's presence completely forgotten.

"B, it's almost midnight," Serena exclaimed as she rushed of the elevator to where her friends were. "Chuck needs to leave, now."

"Nice way to break up the mood, sis," Chuck said through clenched teeth as the blonde pulled at him and started to push him away.

"You'll thank me tomorrow," Serena told him with a smile. "Now go and dream about your soon-to-be wife."

"Ugh, I really hope you don't still talk in your sleep," Nate grimaced as he could see Chuck's mouth forming his signature smirk. "Because there's only so much I can take."

"Goodbye," Serena said in a singsong voice as she pushed Blair down the hall while Nate guided his friend into the elevator and began talking about what they were going to do that night.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**So, there was snark, there was banter, there was smut, and there was some fluff just because I think we all need it. How are you liking my mature versions of Blair and Chuck? Expect to see Billy in all his adorableness in the next chapter, yes, he's the ring bearer! **_

_**The next chapter will include Chuck and Blair getting ready before the wedding, their reception at the Palace, their first time making love as husband and wife, and their honeymoon. In short, it will be full of fluffy smut and love. Have you figured out the surprise location Blair chose for the honeymoon? **_

_**I'd like to give a shout out and thanks to my new friend, MegamiTenchi, for glancing over this chapter for me. I also love how she replies to reviews in private messages and plan to start doing that as well, starting with this chapter =p Looking forward to chatting with you all! **_

_**Only three more chapters left to this story, including the epilogue! Any suggestions? **_

_**The poll on my profile page has been updated with new choices for what stories you'd like to read next. It's very easy to vote and I'd love to know your picks!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. What was your favorite part or line? I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


End file.
